Dreams don't always come true
by joanderson
Summary: On New Years Eve Lisa made the hardest decission of all, leave all that she love behind. Because some times all that broken heart need to heal is to get away....
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Don't Always Come True  
Chapter one  
"The Coldest New Year's Eve"

Lisa had never been a fan of holidays, not since she was a very little girl, and especially since she had become an officer after Karl's death.  
But she felt particularly lonely this year, this New Year's Eve. So she left her house with a small bag under her arm, covered in her coat and with a scarf around her neck that covered almost half of her face. It was the coldest New Year's Eve that she could remember.

She opened the door of her new car, a gift that she had given herself after Christmas. She sat in front of the wheel and took a deep breath; somehow it was hard for her to breathe. Finally she turned on the engine and despite the cold that was outside she opened the window and let her hair float with the wind as she drove her car onto the empty highway.

"Probably everyone is celebrating New Year's Eve with their loved ones," said Lisa to herself and she could feel how her heart shrank. She turned the car radio on, trying to make this sad feeling disappear.

But only a few songs were played until one brought sad memories to her head. Memories that hurt her, that made breathing hard to her, that caused her pain, a deep pain like she had never felt before, not even when Karl had died. Memories of something that had happen on this same date, but one year ago.  
She tried to not think about it, to not cry, but she just couldn't help it and when she looked back by her car mirror and saw the fire craft that announced the arrival of the New Year, the sad feeling overwhelmed her. Lisa slowed the speed of her car until she finally pulled over. She needed to stop the car and breath, but she also want to see the fire craft. She wanted to say goodbye to the old year, to all that that year represents. But the song just made her remember what had happen a year ago over and over again, and she just couldn't take it anymore.

I look at you looking at me  
Feels like a feeling meant to be  
And as your body moves with mine  
It's like I'm lifted out of time

And time again  
Patiently I've waited  
For this moment to arrive

After tonight  
Will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me  
And pulled me closer  
After you go  
Will you return to love me  
After tonight begins to fade

I feel your touch caressing me  
This feeling's all I'll ever need  
With every kiss from your sweet lips  
It's like I'm drifting out of time

Alone will tell  
If you feel the way I feel  
When I look in your eyes

After tonight  
(After tonight)  
Will you remember  
(Will you remember)  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me  
And pulled me closer  
After you go  
(After you go)  
Will you return to love me  
After the night becomes the day

Time  
And time and time again  
(Time and time again)  
So patiently I've waited  
For this moment to arrive

After tonight  
(After tonight)  
Will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me  
And pulled me closer  
After you go  
Baby will you return to love me  
After the night becomes the day  
After tonight begins  
(Begins)  
To fade

After all  
After all  
After all  
When the morning comes  
When the morning comes  
After tonight  
Begins to fade  
(After tonight)  
Begins to  
Fade

As she watched the sky she also could feel how her tears froze with the cold wind that was running, but it didn't matter, nothing truly mattered to her anymore.

Flashback  
Lisa was seated in front of her bedroom mirror; she was dressed in a haute couture dress that the girls and Claudia had made her buy for the RDF New Years Eve party. She would be the hostess of the event with Admiral Gloval, who had asked her in person to go with him to the party.

But she wasn't thinking about that, she was thinking about Rick, like she usually did. She had met him the day before in the downtown when she was with Claudia shopping, and he had asked her with who she would go to the party. She answered him that she would go with Admiral Gloval and Rick had made her promise that she would save a dance for him. She just couldn't get those words out of her head; he wanted to dance with her, despite the fact that Minmei would be at the party too, as a guest of honor. Even with that, he had made her promise that she would save a dance for him, and that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Maybe, just maybe he felt the same that she felt for him; just maybe he didn't see her like his best friend anymore. Maybe he felt more than friendship for her.

The doorbell took her out of her thoughts and she walked to the main door. There was the Admiral in his full dress, looking handsome, he had told her that she looked gorgeous and then he offered her his arm, and they walked to the limo that would take them to the party.

When Lisa arrived at the party she could feel that all the eyes were looking at her and she immediately started to flush, but the gentle touch of Admiral Gloval on her hand made her feel secure again. According to Sammie all the male officers were drooling for her, but Lisa didn't even notice, she only had eyes for one officer but he was at the other end of the room and there were just too many important people around Lisa, so she couldn't move.

Lisa and Admiral Gloval opened the dance with a waltz. After they danced the first song, the rest of the officers joined them. Lisa was with the Admiral the entire evening, and after midnight and after hugs the Admiral excused himself and left the party, leaving Lisa as the official hostess of the party. She did the best she could; she walked to all the tables and talked with almost everyone. When she was by Rick's table he wasn't there and Max told her that he was talking in the phone, but he would come back soon. But then some high-ranking officer called Lisa and she just had to leave Rick's table without seeing him. Even when she knew that her duty as hostesses was to stay until the end of the party, she was just to tired. A couple of hours after the Admiral left, she also excused herself and left the party in hands of the Trio, who she was sure would stay until the end of the party.

She left the room, and was waiting for her car to arrive when she saw Rick standing outside. Lisa came closer and gently touched him on the shoulder.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Lisa with a soft voice.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Rick with a smile when he saw her.  
"I asked you first" answered Lisa smiling.  
"Just waiting for a cab" said Rick with his hands in his pockets.  
"I can take you home"  
"Are you leaving?" asked Rick with surprised.  
"Yes, it's too late and I'm too tired" answered Lisa with a shy smile.  
"We can share a cab," said Rick after a few moments of silence.  
"Don't worry, the Admiral sent me a driver" said Lisa.  
"Are sure that is no trouble to give me a ride?"  
"Of course not, besides your house is close to mine," said Lisa and they both started to walk to Lisa's car.  
When they stopped at Rick's house, Lisa got out of the car to return Rick the jacket that he had loaned her because of the cold of the night.  
"Why don't you come in?" asked Rick when he had taken his jacket.  
"It's late," said Lisa shyly.  
"Come on, you owe me a dance, or you don't you remember that?" asked Rick looking at her with a smile.  
"I don't.." said Lisa hesitantly.  
"Come on. I can invite you for a coffee, you are shivering. Then I'll walk you home," said Rick with his magical smile that made Lisa smile too.  
"Fine, fine" said Lisa without looking at him "but you better invite me to a good coffee" said Lisa smiling and starting to walk to Rick's house while he set the driver free.  
They entered Rick's house and Lisa waited for Rick in the living room. A few moments later Rick appeared in the living room with a tray, but in the tray there wasn't cups of coffee, instead there was a bottle of Champaign and two wineglasses  
"What's that?" asked Lisa with surprise.  
"A surprise" said Rick and he left the tray on the table and opened the bottle.  
"For what?" asked Lisa still surprised.  
"The New Year has begun Lisa, don't you think it's a good occasion to celebrate?" asked Rick and he started to fill the wineglasses with Champaign.  
"You are crazy," said Lisa smiling as she took her wineglass.  
"Maybe, what if we do a toast," said Rick holding his wineglass high.  
"Sure, a toast for the New Year" said Lisa with her wineglass high too.  
"For a better year, that all of our whishes come true" said Rick with a smile and they touch the glasses and smiled.  
They sat on the couch with their glasses in their hands and remained in silence for a while until Rick finally broke the ice.  
"I haven't told you, but you look incredibly gorgeous tonight" said Rick without looking at her.  
"Thanks" said Lisa with a soft voice, as her cheeks turned red.  
"Really, you were the most beautiful woman in the entire room" said Rick honestly and then he looked at her and he immediately noticed her red cheeks.  
"Stop mocking of me," said Lisa trying to hide her nervousness.  
"I'm serious Lisa," said Rick with a serious voice "you are very beautiful, but tonight you just look amazing" said Rick looking at her in the eyes, making her feel her heart beat faster. She bent her head down, so he don't noticed how red she was and how her eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
"You look very handsome too" said Lisa finally.  
"Yeah, now you are mocking me," said Rick with a relaxed voice.  
"I'm not," said Lisa fast and before he asked her anything else she asked quickly "So what did you think of the party?"  
"I think it was great, it was very nice" answered Rick and he drank another sip from his glass.  
"Yeah, it was very nice, despite the fact that Minmei didn't show up," said Lisa and she regretted her words the second they came out of her mouth.  
Rick only looked at her and finished to drink what was in his glass.  
"I don't want to talk about her, not tonight," he said with a serious voice "or work."  
"What do you want to talk about?" Lisa asked shrinking her shoulders.  
"About us, we've known each other for so long and I still don't know much about you" said Rick thoughtfully. "About you, I want to talk about you, about how you were when you were a kid, I want to hear all the nasty high school stories of you" said Rick with a smile, taking one of Lisa hands.  
"Me?" asked Lisa almost with fear and the touch of his hand over her hand made her shiver from head to toe.  
"Yes, come on Lisa, I'm always the one who talks, I want to be the one who listens this time"  
"But there's not much to tell"  
"You're lying" said Rick and he held Lisa's hand tight "Please" he said with his baby blue eyes looking at her straight in the eyes and she just couldn't refuse.  
They talked about Lisa's past for a long time until Lisa finally stood up from the couch.  
"I have to go, it's just too late and you have early shift tomorrow morning" said Lisa.  
"Yes, I know," said Rick with a sad voice and Lisa started to walk to the door.  
When she was about to open the door, Rick took her by the wrist and made her turn in his direction. Lisa looked at him in the eyes, and there she saw something that she had never seen before in his eyes, he was looking at her with different eyes.  
"I don't want you to leave, I don't want to be alone tonight" said Rick with a voice full of pain, of fear, with a voice that she had never heard from him before and that made her knees start to tremble. She felt how an electric shiver traveled across her spine and her heart started to beat faster. She just didn't know how to answer him.  
Rick started to come closer to her and when he was close enough to her, he looked at her in the eyes and she took some of his wild hair away, so she could look at him better in the eyes.  
"I don't want to be alone tonight, either" said Lisa in a whisper and without even noticing they started to kiss, a kiss full of passion, of need, of desire. And while they kissed their hands traveled wildly across each other's bodies, taking their clothes off, clothes that started to fall across his apartment on the way to his bedroom.  
Once they were there, he gently and tenderly took her dress off, and when the dress was on the floor he looked at her in the eyes, waiting for something to tell him stop. But nothing happened so he came closer to her and kissed her tenderly. They fell over his bed and took away the rest of their clothes and started to make love, with a mixture of tenderness and passion.

Lisa woke up first and left the bed where he was still asleep. She took his shirt and walked outside the bedroom and sat in the living room to think about what had happen. The feel of his eyes looking at her in that way, with tenderness, with passion it just felt so natural, so meant to be, and every time that he looked at her in that way she felt like her feet left the ground, that she was flying. How much time had she has waited for this to happen? How much time had she waited patiently for him, for him to feel the same way for her that she felt for him? But what will happen now? What would happen when he wakes up? Will he still feel the same way that he felt at night? Will he remember the way that he had reached for her? Questioned Lisa to herself, while the sun rose, and the night faded out. And with every sunlight that reached her face she felt fear fill her body. She was standing there in the living room waiting for him to wake up, with her heart in her hand, ready to give it to him when he woke up.

Rick appeared in the kitchen, with his uniform on, and smiled at Lisa. She offered him breakfast and he just nodded.  
"Rick, sorry for having taken these clothes from you" said Lisa when she passed him a cup of coffee She now had a pair of sport pants of his on with his shirt.  
"You don't have to asked for anything Lisa, my house is your house," said Rick smiling at her while she sat down in front of him.  
After an awkward silence, Lisa completely flushed and with her head down started to talk.  
"Rick I think that we need to talk…. About what happened last night" said Lisa and made a pause to clear her throat "Rick what happen last night…."  
"You don't have to say it Lisa, it was a mistake" interrupted Rick " what happen last night was a mistake Lisa, and I know it. I know that we shouldn't have and I want to apologize to you. I was so mad, so disappointed with Minmei. She had promised me that we would spend New Year's Eve together and she called me to cancel in the middle of the night. I felt so lonely and I didn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve and you.."  
"It's ok Rick," said Lisa with a fake smile "you don't have to explain, we are adults, and what happen just happen, I just… don't want it to affect our friendship," said Lisa with an empty voice.  
"Me neither" answered Rick.  
"Fine, then there's no problem" said Lisa with fake good humor and smiled, and then she offered him some waffles.  
Before he left for his shift he gave her a pair of his house keys and told her that she didn't have to leave so soon, that she could stay and feel at home. When he left, Lisa went to his room and made the bed holding her tears, then she took her dress and put it in a bag, and left Rick's home, feeling a huge knot in her throat. She just couldn't stop hearing Rick's words in her head. "What happen last night was a mistake Lisa," he had said to her just when she was about to tell him that what had happen last night had been the most wonderful thing in her life. That for her it just hadn't been an affair, it had been so much more.  
"But he just doesn't feel the same way," said Lisa to herself when she was lying in her bed, with her bedroom curtains closed. She was lying in her bed crying, like she hadn't cried in years. While she realize that for him what had happen last night had been just a mistake and for her it had been the best thing that ever happened in her life. She felt how her heart broke in thousands of pieces, how the world fell over her and the only thing that she could do was cry. All that she would ever be for Rick was a friend, the consolation prize, the person to run to when Minmei wasn't available. The one that he would run to when he felt lonely, when he wanted to have sex with someone, and for her he was just so much more.

End Flashback

Lisa dried here tears, she wasn't going to cry anymore, she would never cry for him again, never, she had already made up her mind and nothing would change it.  
She hadn't wanted to see the truth then or she had seen it but she had put a bandage in front of her eyes and made herself believe that things maybe would change, but now she saw the truth clearly. She would never be part of his life, he is and always had been in love with Minmei and there's nothing that would change that, never ever. Minmei was the love of his life and she would always be his best friend, and she couldn't take it any more. She would not be his consolation prize or his shoulder to cry on, it hurt her too much and she just couldn't keep living feeling that pain, feeling her heart broken day after day. Letting him break her heart every day.

Claudia had tried to encourage her to tell him how she felt for him. But the occasion never showed, and now will never show.

But she knew now what to do, she wouldn't be blind anymore, she now accepted the truth as cruel as it was, but that was better than to live waiting for something that she knew would never happen, that was much more cruel.

Lisa gave a sad smile. She had so much love in her heart, waiting to give it to him, but he didn't want her love, he wanted Minmei's love. No matter what she did, or what she said, his feeling wouldn't change. There was no point in telling him how much she love him, if he hadn't been able to see how much she loved him, then telling him and waiting for his reaction would not make a difference.

She loved him, more than anyone that she had ever loved. But now she would let him go away, she can't keep holding the situation, with her heart waiting for something, for some sign. She would have to save all that love for him, hide it and never let it show. She would have to learn again to live with a frozen heart.

Passion was all that they had ever shared, but that passion hadn't meant the same for him. For her it had let her heart free, let herself break the armour that hid her feelings, and for him it had been a mistake, just an affair. But her blind faith to him, to think that maybe she would find love in him, had made her fall over and over again, but now she wouldn't fall again. She would never let someone get close to her, because she had lost all the strength to stand up. If she fell only one more time then she would never get up, and she preferred to be alone, with a frozen heart, than with a broken one.

Love has been denied to her and it seemed to be that all that was meant to be for her was loneliness, the cold and empty loneliness that had always been her best friend.

She has let him go, and for good. She wasn't the kind of person that surrenders in front of a battle, but this battle wasn't meant for her to fight. So she would walk away from it, with as much as dignity that was left to her, if there was something.

She would leave Macross, for good or at least until her wounds heal, until she finally had the courage to see him leave with Minmei everyday, until she had the courage to see a wedding ring in his hands. But maybe that would never happen, and the only things that she regretted to leave behind were here friends.

She raised her eyes to the sky to watch the fire craft that announced the New Year extinguished.  
A New Year, and she would leave all her pain behind her, she would start a new life, away from him, away from the dreams that would never come true.  
She got into her car again and looked back to Macross for the last time, she was shivering from the cold and she just couldn't help thinking that probably by now Rick would be holding Minmei watching the fire craft and that she was all alone freezing. And that was her destiny.

She shook her head; she would not be the bitter one anymore. She would leave there in Macross the sad Lisa, and now she would be a new person. The broken heart, the pain, the illusion, all that stayed there, and she would start a new life away from him and all the hurt that he had caused her.  
She had spent the last few years of her life thinking of him; what he wanted, what she could do to make him love her. But not anymore, now she would think of herself, and try to heal all the wounds, try to put all the pieces of her heart together again, but she would never love again. Love was just too painful.

Sammie entered the house with her shoes in her hands, while the other girls let themselves fall onto the couch and take their shoes off.  
"That was such an amazing party!" said Kim with a tired voice.  
"Oh yeah, I have never danced so much" said Vanessa and she covered herself with a blanket that was near the couch "I think I'll just fall asleep here"  
"Hey girls what is this?" said Sammie looking at an envelope that was on the ground  
"What's what?" asked Kim from the couch  
"This" said Sammie picking the envelope from the ground  
"An envelope" said Vanessa as she was falling asleep on the couch  
"Of course it's an envelope, I'm not stupid, but who left it here?" asked Sammie  
"No clue" said Kim and stood up "I'm starving" said Kim while she started to walk toward the kitchen  
"Why don't you open it?" said Vanessa as she cuddled on the couch and her eyes started to close  
"Yeah open the envelope" said Kim from the kitchen  
Sammie opened the envelope and she immediately recognized the handwriting, it was from Lisa. Sammie started to read the letter and by the time that she finished reading it tears were running across her face, and she was completely frozen, unable to speak, to tell the other girls what she had read.  
Then Kim came back from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and she saw Sammie with the letter in her hands crying.  
"What happened Sam, what is it?" asked Kim with concern walking next to her friend  
"It's.. it's…it's" said Sammie between sobs.  
"It's what Sammie? Sammie come on. What's on the letter? You are scaring me." asked Kim now really concerned.  
"It's Lisa" finally said Sammie.  
"What happened with Lisa?" asked Kim now afraid of what was on the letter.  
"She left. She left Macross. She just left," said Sammie cleaning her tears.  
"What?" said Kim so surprised that she didn't notice that she dropped the bowl with cereal. It crashed on the floor and broke, making Vanessa wake up.  
"What happened?" asked Vanessa half sleep and worried. But no one answered her. Kim was trying to read the letter and Sammie had just sat on a chair like she was in shock.  
"What happened girls? Why are you crying Sammie? What's on the letter?" asked Vanessa but no one answered her again so she stood up and walked next to Kim.  
"I just… this is …" Kim tried to say, but the tears filled here eyes and a knot tightened her throat.  
"What is it?" asked Vanessa almost screaming this time, worried.  
"Lisa, left. Lisa left Macross for good" said Kim with a lost voice.  
"What?" said Vanessa surprised.  
"She left, she left without saying goodbye" said Kim and she just sat next to Sammie in the same shocked state.  
"It can't be true, probably it's a joke" said Vanessa in disbelief, but Kim gave her the letter and Vanessa let herself fall on the couch and started to read the letter with tears in her eyes.

Claudia woke up early in the morning and walked trough the kitchen to eat breakfast; she had to leave her house early because her brother had invited her to spend the day with his family. She had finished eating breakfast when the door bell ring.  
"Hi Vince" said Claudia holding her brother who was standing in the door.  
"Hi Clau, happy New Year" he said raising his sister from the floor.  
"Vince, put me back on the floor," said Claudia funnily.  
"Are you ready? Bowie is waiting for you," said Vince when he released her.  
"Yes I'm ready" said Claudia and went to pick up her purse.  
"Oh I forgot I found this in your mail box" said Vince and handed her an envelope.  
"What is this?" said Claudia with curiosity and she opened the envelope. She hadn't even finished reading the envelope when she left her house running.  
"Claudia wait, what is it?" asked Vince following his sister.  
"Lisa" was all that Claudia said before dropping the letter and jumping into her car and leaving her house at full speed.  
Vince picked up the letter and only read a paragraph to understand what had happen.  
"You told me once that I shouldn't let the chance for love pass me by. Well Claudia I think that love never has been on my way. It was once, but this time it was only a dream and I can't take it anymore. Forgive me for not saying goodbye to you, I just don't have the courage…."  
Claudia arrived at Lisa's house and all the windows and curtains were closed. She let herself enter with her own key, only to find an empty house. Almost all Lisa's possessions were in the house, but emptiness could be felt. Lisa had gone; she had left Macross because of him.

Rick woke up in the middle of the night, of a jump, and he was shivering from head to toe. He had a nightmare, but he just couldn't remember of what. But the pain, the angst remained with him. He felt his heart shrink, just like when something bad happens, a knot in his throat, that made his breath hard. He stood up carefully, without waking Minmei, who was sleeping by his side.  
He put his boxers on and started to walk to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt so empty, so lonely, even when Minmei was with him, despite the fact that they had spent the night together and had made love until they fell asleep. He felt empty, lonely.  
He felt that his heart was missing something, that there was something that was missing in his life, something that was making him feel his heart heavy. And then he remembered, he remembered last year New Year's Eve. He remembered Lisa, and how he had felt when he had been with her. He just couldn't take that feeling out of his mind while he had been with Minmei in bed, Lisa…..  
He put some sport clothes on and left a note to Minmei that he had went out to jog. He ran as hard as he could, until he felt dizzy and he couldn't breath, until he was completely exhausted. Trying that way to take Lisa out of his mind, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about her, not even now that he was with Minmei and all his dreams had come true. Lisa was all that was in his dreams, in his mind, in his heart and he had been such a fool with her, such an idiot. He had treated her like dirt, only because he was afraid that he would wake up from his stupid dream of being happy with Minmei. When all this time he had known that the only person who he could be really happy was her, Lisa. He had treated her badly because he was scared, scared to the core to admit that he loved her, that he didn't love Minmei, that all that Minmei had ever been to him was a whim. Lisa…..

Minmei woke up and she didn't find Rick by her side, all that she found was a note. She wasn't happy about that, but it didn't bother her, either. She stood up and put one of his shirts on and went to the kitchen and made some coffee for her, then put more clothes on to pick up the newspaper. She was dying to read what the press has written about her today. They probably were crazy asking themselves where she was, and she enjoyed the media expectation for her just too much.  
She went outside Rick's house and picked up the newspaper and then she noticed that there was something in the mailbox, so she picked up what was there too.  
It was a white envelope, and the only thing that was on it was the name of Rick. The envelope wasn't closed, so she left the envelope on the coffee table while she read the newspaper and when she finished she started to look at the envelope. She wanted to open it but she wasn't sure about it. She remained on the couch watching the envelope, but when Rick never came back she finally opened the envelope.  
She started to read the letter and she was speechless. By the time she finished reading the letter she was furious. Who did this Lisa Hayes think she was, to write a letter like that to Rick? She had heard Rick talk about Captain Lisa Hayes over and over since she had arrived to his place, and there was no way that she would let him read this letter.  
Rick was hers, and she would not risk loosing him, not that this Lisa had a chance against her, she knew that she had Rick in the palm of her hand, but either way she would not run the risk.  
So she got up from the couch and turned the fireplace on. When the fire was strong enough she threw the letter into the fire. In the same instant the door opened.  
"Rick" said Minmei in fear.  
"Hi, Minmei" said Rick with no emotion in his voice as he entered the room.  
"Where were you?" asked Minmei with a voice that was the most annoying voice for Rick.  
"I was running" answered Rick and he walked to the fireplace "You turned on the fireplace," said Rick looking at the fire with attention.  
"Yeah I was feeling cold" answered Minmei and she took Rick's face in her hands, making him look away from the fire "I felt cold since you left bed" she said and started to play with Rick's hair.  
"I have to take a shower," said Rick stepping back.  
"I can join you," said Minmei with a sexy voice following Rick.  
"Yeah well…" said Rick uncomfortably.  
"I know that you won't say no" said Minmei and started to remove Rick's T-shirt.  
"No Minmei" said Rick seriously taking Minmei hands "I want to be alone" he said and left Minmei alone in the living room and went to the bathroom.

While he was taking the shower, the only thing that he could think was that at the same time last year he was taking a shower and the one that was waiting for him in the kitchen was Lisa. How much did he want her to be there again. What happened that time it had been a mistake, but not because it had happened, but because of how it happened. He was so confused, so blind, and the biggest mistake that he had made then was telling her that he thought that what had happened was a mistake. Since then her smell, her kisses, her skin had been tattoo to his skin, to his heart, but he just didn't want to accept that. And now he regretted what he had done so much. Lisa….. All he needed was to see her, to talk to her. Lisa……….

To be continued….

Author's note: I need reviews pleaseee!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Jo

Title: Dreams Don't Always Come True

Disclaimer: of course I don't own any of the original characters of robotech

Authors note: this fic came to my mind very late at night, so I hope it sound coherent to you

To: Especially to K71, thank you so much for be my beta

Replies: sure, I'll be waiting for them! Don't Always Come True

Chapter Two

"Separated Routes"

Rick was with Minmei having breakfast. He was drinking some coffee and pretending to listen to what she was saying when in reality he had just turned off the side of his brain that listened to her. It was pointless, all that she ever talked about was herself, and right now he had more important things on his mind.

"Rick" said the annoyed voice of Minmei. "Rick!" she almost yelled.

"Yeah," said Rick confused.

"You weren't listening to me," she said putting one of her arms on her waist.

"Sorry Minmei, I got distracted," said Rick a little ashamed.

"Rick" she said with a soft voice, taking Rick's hands, "I was thinking."

"_Really?" _thought Rick and then looked at her like he was paying attention to her "About what Minmei?"

"About us. How our relationship was before I became a celebrity," said Minmei without looking at him "Those where good times don't you think?"

"Yes they were," said Rick honestly.

"All the dreams that I had then became true except the one that I had for us, Rick," she said and held his hand tight. Rick only looked at her intrigued.

"I dreamt that we would always be together, that we would be happy, that we would start a family," said Minmei and then she looked at him, with her eyes open wide, trying to look innocent. But the word family for Rick was like someone had given him a punch in the stomach, so he sat up straight.

"And I think it's time to make that dream true Rick. Why don't we get married?" Minmei asked without truly meaning it. She had seen the possibility of losing Rick when she had read Lisa's letter. Recently Rick had been behaving strangely, so this was the best way to attach him to her. Even though she wasn't sure that she wanted to marry him, she would not lose him to another woman. No one leaves Minmei.

"Get married?" said Rick terrified and he knew she had noticed, so he added "Are you sure, I mean really?" said Rick with a most soft voice.

"Yes, I can leave my career and you can leave the army and we'll have the happy family that we always wanted," said Minmei with her naïve voice as she took both of Rick's hands.

"But Minmei, your career is your life" said Rick with surprise.

"Yes, but I'm tired of that" said Minmei annoyed.

"Get married?" said Rick more to himself as he released himself from Minmei's hands and started to walk to the window. He didn't want to get married to Minmei. These days that they had been together had made him realize that they would never be happy together. There was only one person with who he dreamt of getting married and that person wasn't Minmei.

"Minmei" said Rick and looked at her "I have no doubt that you will be a great wife, and that you can make any man happy, but I don't think that we are ready to get married.." Rick was saying, trying to sound nice.

"But why? Is there someone else?" asked Minmei almost angry.

"No, Minmei there's no one else, it's just that I don't think I could leave the army." That was a lie. He couldn't leave Lisa for Minmei.

"But Rick" said Minmei faking a sob.

"Minmei," said Rick and he held her, "are you truly ready to leave your career for me?" asked Rick looking her in the eyes. He knew what her answer would be.

"I.. I…I don't know, but if you are ready to leave the army for me, I will" she said

"I… there are a lot of lives that depend on me" said Rick uncomfortably "I.. need time to think Minmei," said Rick finally.

"Are you serious?" said Minmei upset.

"Yes, Minmei, this is just too fast, I haven't seen you for like a year and now you want to get married?" said Rick and made a pause. "I just need time to think, please Minmei forgive me, but… please," said Rick.

"Do you still love me?" asked Minmei and held him.

"Yes," lied Rick without looking her in the eyes. He didn't even know why he had said that, maybe because he didn't want her to think that he had used her last night.

"Because I love you too" said Minmei and rested her head on his chest.

"I have to go," said Rick releasing her.

"Where?"

"To the base, they paged me," lied Rick again.

"But it's a holiday"

"That's how the army is Min," said Rick.

"Then go, but come back soon," she said and lifted her head to give him a kiss.

"I will" said Rick and moved his face and only kissed her on the forehead "Bye" he said and put his jacket on and left the house.

He didn't have to go to the base; he had to go to see Lisa. He needed to talk with her, to tell her that he was sorry for how he had treated her. To tell her that he didn't love Minmei anymore. He wasn't ready yet to tell her that he loved her, he wanted to wait to tell her when the time was perfect. Not now that Minmei was living in his house, not now when they had just fought. For Lisa everything must be perfect.

He arrived at Lisa's place, but everything was closed and her car wasn't there. He knocked a few times and called her on her house phone and her cell phone but no one answered him. He was curious and checked in his pockets for his keys to Lisa's house, but then he remembered that she had asked him for her keys when he had stood her up when they were supposed to go out on a picnic.

Rick felt angry with himself. He just couldn't be such an idiot. He sat outside Lisa's house for a while to wait for her, but she never showed up. He went to Claudia's house hoping she would have some news about Lisa, but no one was there either. Then he remembered a conversation that he had heard between Lisa and Claudia one day when he was waiting for her. Claudia had planned to spend the first day of the New Year with her brother and she had invited Lisa to go with her. Probably that was where Lisa was now; she must be with Claudia and her brother's family.

Finally he left Claudia's house, with a heavy heart. He wanted to talk with Lisa, but she wasn't there, so he would have to wait until tomorrow, and that seamed to be so much time to him.

He didn't want to come back to his house, not with Minmei there. He didn't want to hear her talk about marriage, so he went to the airfield and decided to go out on his plane.

He flew almost all day, until the night arrived. Then he went to visit Max and Miriya and to play a little with baby Dana. He left their house when baby Dana fell asleep, which wasn't very early. Then he walked around the park and the city, passing again by Lisa's house. There still wasn't a light on and he was worried, but he said to himself that Claudia's brother lived in another town and probably Lisa hadn't arrived home yet.

After midnight he decided to go back to his house. He stood in front the door for a long time, until he finally entered. All the lights were turned off except for the light of his bedroom where Minmei was sleeping. He let out a sigh of relief and quietly took a blanket and a pillow and went to the living room. He would sleep on the couch. He didn't feel capable of sleeping with Minmei, not after he had thought of Lisa all afternoon. He just couldn't play with Minmei feelings; he didn't love her anymore.

He woke up early in the morning, he had never felt so exited yet so terrified to go to work, not since the first time that he went on a combat mission on the SDF-1. He was dying to see Lisa, to tell her that all this time he had been blind, that Minmei wasn't the love of his life, that he didn't love her anymore, if he had ever truly loved her once. But along with the idea of seeing her was the fear that she may not want to listen to him. Or maybe because of his stupidity, she wouldn't believe him or worse she may have gotten tired of him and his indecision and given up on him. Then he would lose her for good.

No, he didn't want to think about that. He had all his hopes on the fact that she hadn't given up on him, and that for one time in his life he would do things right.

But then there was the issue of Minmei. He wanted her out of his house, but she was also his friend and she was having a bad time. It was because she caused it, but a bad time in the end. And also without forgetting the issue that she had proposed to him. He smiled to himself while he put his uniform jacket on. Weeks ago he would have given his right arm for her to propose to him, and now all that he wanted was for her to leave him alone. "The ironies of life" he said to himself. He walked through the door, leaving a note to Minmei, telling her that he had to work, and that he wouldn't come back home until late.

He walked out of his house and took a deep breath. The sun was shining outside, and it wasn't a cold day. Maybe he could fix things with Lisa; maybe she would forgive him for being such a fool. Maybe today would be the best day of the rest of his life.

Rick arrived at the base and felt that something weird was happening. Everyone seemed to look at him strangely, but he didn't know why. There was also this heaviness in the air as if something really bad had happen. But he had read the reports and there hadn't been any big incident the day before. He was curious about what was happening, but his shift was about to start so he climbed up into his VT and put his helmet on. When the little screen turned on in his VT he was expecting to see Lisa, but a lost Sammie appeared instead of Lisa. She gave him the take off order with out paying too much attention to him, as if she was mad at him for something.

He finally took off. Probably Lisa was still angry with him and she had changed shifts like she had done lately every time that they had a big fight.

When his flight was over, he landed his VT and asked Sammie about Lisa. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and told him before cutting communication that Lisa had left.

"Left?" asked Rick to himself, "left to where?" he thought. Maybe Admiral Gloval had sent her to some special mission and that was the reason she wasn't at her home yesterday. But where? And why hadn't they sent him with her?

After writing his flight report, Rick went to the bridge area. He wanted to talk with Claudia or with The Trio and ask them about Lisa's location. Somehow he had a bad feeling about it.

He arrived on the Bridge and there was only Vanessa and Kim.

"Hi ladies" he said cheerfully.

"Captain" said Kim coldly without even looking at him.

"Good afternoon" answered Vanessa as cold as Kim.

"Have you seen Lisa? Sammie told me that she had left," said Rick carefully. The girls weren't in a good mood and the last thing that he wanted to do was to piss off The Trio.

"Really? Because I hadn't noticed," said Kim sarcastically.

"Do you know where she went? I need to talk with her," said Rick a little upset now. He had come here in a good mood and hadn't done a thing to be treated like he had been.

"And why do you need to talk with her now? Don't you have your gorgeous Miss Macross at home?" said Kim.

"Look I don't know what your problem is, or what I have done, but all I'm asking you is to tell me where Lisa went."

"She left," said Vanessa between angry and sad.

"Yes I know, but where?"

"She left Macross" said Kim.

"To where? Admiral Gloval sent her on a mission, on vacation, where?" asked Rick, starting to get desperate.

"She's gone," said Vanessa biting her lower lip.

"I know that she's gone but to where, where did she go?" asked Rick impatiently.

"She just left and we don't know where," said Kim angrily this time.

"You must know but you just don't want to tell me," said Rick between desperate and angry.

"She just left. What else do you want us to tell you," said Kim upset, too.

"To tell me where she is!"

"We don't know. Is that clear to you? We don't have a clue where she is. Are you happy now?" Vanessa almost yelled while tears filled her eyes.

"Someone must know where she is, she couldn't have just left," said Rick as he started to feel a knot in his throat. Suddenly the bridge doors opened and Claudia appeared behind it, with the same sad face that the Trio had.

"Claudia, Claudia" said Rick running to her, "you must know where she is."

"Rick," said Claudia, caught off guard.

"Where is Lisa, Claudia? You must tell me," said Rick grabbing Claudia by her arms.

"Rick calm down would you," said Claudia surprised by Rick's reaction. It was as if had just found out that Lisa had left.

"No, not until someone tells me what's going on. What is all this about Lisa leaving," said Rick, still holding Claudia by her arms.

"We can talk, but not here. The walls seem to have ears here," said Claudia seriously and started to walk towards the exit. Rick followed her closely, waiting for her to stop. He was so nervous, so confused and so scared because of what was going on. He felt his heart was beating faster and now more than ever he needed to see Lisa.

Claudia stopped in front of one of the observation decks and opened the door. They went out to the balcony and Claudia rested her weight against the banister while she looked at the snowy Macross City.

Rick stood next to her and also looked at the city. Now he was having the same feeling that he had the night of New Years Eve. This cold, this emptiness, something was definitely wrong.

"Now we can talk," said Claudia finally with a calm voice.

"Claudia I need an explanation, what is all this crap about Lisa leaving? Where did she go? Where is she?" asked Rick looking at Claudia.

"She left Rick."

"Yeah, that's all everybody keeps telling me, but where?" said Rick angrily. He was tired of everyone giving him the same answer.

"We don't know. She left, Rick. Lisa left Macross City."

"What?" said Rick and he felt that time had just froze. His head couldn't process the information; he just couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Yes Rick, but you already knew that."

"Left to where? When? For how long?" asked Rick quickly because he could hardly breath.

Claudia looked at him curiously; it was as if he had never read Lisa's letter, as if today he just found out that she left Macross because of him.

"We don't know, all that we know is that she left."

"But how? Why? I mean I don't understand it," said Rick and he felt that the knot that he had in his throat wouldn't let him breath. He had to lie over the banister because he was getting dizzy.

"She explained everything in the letter," said Claudia and made a pause. She noticed how affected Rick was and she found it somehow unbelievable. She could see that he was breaking. "She left on New Years Eve, without saying goodbye. She quit the army and left, no one knows to where or if she will ever come back," continued Claudia.

"No, no" whispered Rick with pain in his voice. He grabbed Claudia by her arms again, "tell me that you are lying, that this is some kind of sick joke on me because of how mean I have been with Lisa! Please tell me anything but don't tell me that she is gone" said Rick looking at Claudia with tears in his eyes, holding her with strength.

"Rick… I.. I'm sorry but that's the truth…"

Rick only looked at her for some moments, like he was unable to move. Suddenly he released her and started to run.

"Rick, Rick wait!" said Claudia and she started to run after him, but he was to fast and she lost him in the middle of the people walking in the hall.

Rick ran, ran as fast as he could, not mattering to him if he crushed someone or not, all that he could think of was Lisa. That she couldn't have left. Not without saying goodbye; not this way, not now.

He ran until he was outside her house. He searched Lisa's house from the outside but everything was closed and while he walked around her house trying to find a way to let himself in, he was calling her on her cell phone, but no one answered and it went straight to the voice mail. He was desperate; he needed to find some kind of explanation. Then when he was at the back door, the kitchen door, he remembered Lisa's emergency keys were under a flowerpot by her front door so he again ran to the front door and to his fortune he found the emergency keys there.

He entered Lisa's house and everything was intact, nothing had been moved, but everything seemed so empty, so cold, so…. lonely. Lisa's place wasn't the warm, comfortable and lovely place that it had always been. The place where he felt safer than in any place. Now it was dark, it was… it was… she wasn't there and everything seemed to mean so much less.

He walked to her bedroom and found everything in its place. He only had entered Lisa's bedroom once, when she had a terrible cold and he had went to her house to give her some reports and some chicken soup he had made by himself. He saw some papers lying on the floor and some empty photo frames, but she wasn't there, her perfume had disappeared from the atmosphere and now there was just the smell of emptiness in her house.

He fell onto Lisa's bed and remained there for a while, without thinking, without moving. He still couldn't understand what had happen, he couldn't, he wouldn't, he denied to understand it. Because that meant that he had lost her.

She had left, but to where? Why? Did the fact that Minmei was living in his house have something to do with it? Why, why hadn't he seen it coming, why hadn't he noticed how much he had hurt her?

And suddenly Claudia's words came to his mind, "She explained everything in the letter."

A letter. Lisa had left him a letter and he needed to find it. He stood up and ran to his house. He arrived at his place and immediately opened the mailbox but nothing was there. He checked his front yard, almost every inch, until he finally entered the house. Minmei was watching TV in the living room and she immediately noticed that he had entered. She stood up, now she was upset with him, he hadn't shown up yesterday all day and today he had left early without even saying goodbye.

"Finally I see you," she said angrily, but he didn't even listen to her. He was checking the table that was at the entrance of the house where normally some mail was, but there was nothing. He checked the newspaper, on the floor, then he went to the kitchen and looked between some bills that were there, but there was no sign of Lisa's letter.

"Rick I'm talking to you, Rick!" said Minmei following him, but again he didn't even notice her, so she grabbed him by the arm "Rick!" she yelled, making him look at her.

"What?" said Rick upset.

"You are not paying attention to me, I'm talking to you!" she protested, looking at him with a frown.

"I'm busy Minmei, I'm looking for something."

"What is it?" she asked upset. She couldn't believe that something was more important than her.

"A letter, have you seen a letter? It must have arrived yesterday or the day before," asked Rick with desperation, while he walked to the living room to search for the letter.

"No" said Minmei coldly. She now remembered the letter but she wouldn't let him find out about it.

"Are you sure? You always pick up the mail," said Rick as he searched for the letter.

"I haven't seen a letter, besides yesterday was the first day of the new year, the mail didn't run, you silly," she said as she came closer to him and took Rick's face to make him look at her.

"Minmei, this is an important letter," said Rick, avoiding her.

"I'm sure it can wait" she said and gave him a kiss near his mouth and started to caress him behind his neck.

"Minmei, stop please," said Rick trying to stop her.

"I have missed you," she said softly in his ear while she kissed him on the line of his jaw.

"Minmei, that's enough, I don't have time for this, I need to find that letter," said Rick stepping away from her, leaving her alone in the middle of the room.

"What's the matter with you Rick?" said Minmei angrily, "I can't believe that you are doing this to me. Do you have any idea of how many men would die to be in your shoes right now? Or do you think that I am like this Lisa Hayes?" said Minmei and she regretted what she had said at the same moment that she had said it.

"Excuse me?" said Rick slowly but in such a threatening way that it made her step back.

"I mean, I.. I'm not one of your soldier friends. I'm Minmei, I thought that I was special to you"

"What do you know about Lisa?" asked Rick suspiciously as he walked next to her

"Nothing. She is your friend. Isn't she the one who used to clean your apartment?" she said with disdain.

"She is Captain Lisa Hayes, the brightest woman on the army, she is the most capable flight operator ever, she has designed combat strategies that are remarkable, she is.. she is…" Rick felt a knot in his throat. What if she was gone and he never saw her again "you wouldn't understand.." said Rick sadly.

"What? Why I wouldn't understand?" asked Minmei angrily.

"Forget it Minmei. Look, I just need to find this letter, so can we please talk later?"

"No, I will not wait" said Minmei and stood in front of Rick.

"But you will wait," said Rick and walked away from her.

"I said no, you will not leave me here talking to myself Rick, come back!"

"You are not the center of the world you know? There are more important things than you," said Rick pissed off.

Minmei was boiling from anger, she just couldn't believe that he had said that. She tightened her jaw.

"And is this famous letter more important than me?" she asked still with her jaw tight.

"Yes," answered Rick and put his back to her to start checking under the couch cushions.

"Fine, then stay here trying to find her stupid letter," said Minmei and started to walk to the exit door.

"What did you say?" asked Rick as he stood up straight dropping one of the cushions.

"That you can stay here trying to find her stupid letter, I am not going to let you humiliate me," said Minmei but as she finished the sentence she realized her deadly mistake.

"How do you know that she left me a letter?" asked Rick while he started to walk towards her with fire in his eyes.

"I… I… I guessed it was from her," said Minmei stepping back.

"I don't believe you Minmei," said Rick looking her in the eyes, trying to control himself.

"Then that is your problem," she said trying to sound fearless, but the fear was palpable in her voice.

"Where is the letter?" asked Rick grabbing her by her shoulders.

"I don't know, I haven't seen that letter."

"I know that you have seen the letter, now tell me where it is," asked Rick with his jaw tightened, trying to control his anger.

"I don't know, now let me go, you are hurting me!"

"Not until you tell me where the letter is."

"I haven't seen that letter, now let me go," she said trying to release herself from him.

"Don't play with me Minmei. Now tell me, where the hell is it?" asked Rick, but Minmei didn't answer, she was still trying to release herself from him, but he squeezed her shoulders with more strength "Where is the letter?"

"Let me go, let me go!" yelled Minmei. She was scared. She had never seen Rick like this before.

"I will not release you until you tell me where you put the letter. Where is it?" asked Rick shaking her.

"I burned it, ok? Are you happy now? I burned the stupid letter!" said Minmei when she finally escaped from Rick's grasp.

Rick was paralyzed, he had heard what Minmei had said, but he just couldn't believe it. All that Lisa had left for him had disappeared. He was beyond anger; he wanted to kill her.

"You did what?" asked Rick looking at her with a killer look.

"I burned it," said Minmei softly while she hid herself behind the couch.

"You cannot have done that, you cannot," said Rick and he tightened his jaw and hit the table that was near him with his fist "have done that" he continued.

"I did it, it's done and you will never know what was on it!" said Minmei and Rick started to walk towards her. She stepped back until she couldn't anymore because she was crushed against the fireplace.

"You… You…" said Rick barely, he was so angry that he couldn't even speak "How could you? What gives you the right?" said Rick grabbing her by her elbows with more strength than before. He was completely mad. "Who the hell do you think you are? You.." Rick had to bite his tongue to not say what he was about to say and then he released her. "You get out of here, I don't want to see you anymore, you better get out of here right now before I lose my self control and.." said Rick and put his back to her.

"But Rick" she said with her most naïve and innocent voice.

Rick started to walk in her direction and passed her by, he stopped at the exit door and said with his jaw tightened, "You better not be here when I come back or I will kick you out on the street," he said and slammed the door behind him.

He ran to Lisa's house, remembering the paper pieces that were on Lisa's bedroom floor. Maybe he could find part of his letter, the only thing that she had left for him.

He entered Lisa's house and went straight to her bedroom. Once he was there he bent down on his knees and picked up the pieces of paper that were on the floor.

He opened one and on it was written in Lisa's handwriting..

"Dear Rick

I'm writing you this letter because…."

That was all that was there, the paper had been wrinkled and thrown to the floor.

Rick opened several papers but all they said was Rick, hi Rick, Captain Hunter or to Rick, but nothing else, and that broke him. He had nothing, nothing to explain to him why she had left, why she wasn't there anymore. He remained on the floor with the pieces of paper in his hands; feeling that he was smaller and smaller as the time went by, feeling so empty.

Suddenly he heard a noise and got up immediately hoping Lisa had come back.

He ran through the living room, but all his hopes disappeared when instead of Lisa he only saw the Trio and Claudia.

"I can't believe that we are doing this," said Sammie with a broken voice.

"It's better that we do this than regular RDF soldiers don't you think?" said Kim.

"Yes I know, but it's like she has died and we are cleaning her apartment," said Sammie.

"But we will store her stuff until she comes back," said Vanessa.

"Rick?" said Claudia when she saw him standing at the living room entrance with some papers in his hands and with the saddest look on his face.

"It 's you," said Rick with a lost voice.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" asked Claudia.

"I came to see if I could find something to lead me to her."

"Why do you care about her now?" asked Kim.

"Kim!" said Vanessa who had noticed Rick's look.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rick.

"We came to pick up her things. Her apartment must be empty by the end of the week," said Claudia.

"What!" said Rick in disbelief.

"She asked us to pick up her things and that's what we are doing," said Sammie.

"But I can't believe it, I can't believe that you're giving up on her like that. We have to find her."

"She doesn't want to be found, we are only doing what she asked us," said Vanessa.

"This isn't right, we can't let her leave like this," said Rick.

"She left you a letter, isn't that enough for you to understand that she wanted to be alone, that you had hurt her enough?" asked Sammie.

"I never got the chance to read that letter, and that's why I want to find her."

"What do you mean that you never got the chance to read her letter?" asked Kim intrigued.

"Minmei burned the letter before I got the chance to read it, that's why I need to find Lisa!" said Rick in desperation.

"She did what?" said Vanessa horrified.

"That bitch. I'll kill her!" said Kim with anger.

"Not if I get to her first," said Sammie.

"That's why I need to find her, because she left for all the wrong reasons," said Rick.

"I don't think that is the right thing to do, Lisa needs some time alone to think" said Claudia.

"Claudia is right, I mean two days ago you were fighting with her and telling whoever wanted to listen that you were happy with Minmei. I just don't understand why this sudden interest in Lisa," said Sammie.

"Because.. because she is important to me," said Rick.

"That's not enough reason, you have hurt her too much. If you really care for her, you should have seen how much she loves you," said Vanessa.

"That's more reason I need to find her, I need to explain to her all she means to me, that I have been a fool."

"You have been the biggest fool ever. If she left Macross and all her life because of you, that's even more reason for you to leave her alone and not chase after her," said Kim.

"I agree with you. Lisa will come back when she is ready to come back, I don't think that you will do any good going after her, you will only hurt her even more," said Vanessa.

"Look Rick, I know that you may feel guilty because of all this but I don't think that going after Lisa is the wise thing to do. She really needs time alone to heal her wounds," said Claudia finally.

"Damn it!" said Rick hitting a mirror that was near him with his fist. His hand immediately started to bleed. "You aren't listening to me. I love her! That's why I need to find her. I have been a fool all this time and I won't let her give up everything that she loves because of me. I won't let her," said Rick with a mixture between anger and sadness. The girls only looked at him, in shock by his reaction.

"Rick," said Claudia softly, walking in his direction. When she was close enough she touched him on the shoulder. "Rick come here," said Claudia and slowly she led Rick into Lisa's bedroom and to the bathroom.

She opened one of the cabinets and took out of some gauze and some iodine to treat Rick's wound.

"Leave it," said Rick still a little pissed off.

"You are bleeding," said Claudia seriously.

"I'll be fine," said Rick trying to walk away.

"Don't be such a baby and play the role of tough guy, now sit here," said Claudia with her angry voice making Rick step back and sit down.

Claudia finished treating his hand and said,

"Look Rick, I know that you feel guilty because of what happen, and in a way you should," said Claudia softly. "And also the fact that you didn't have the chance to read the letter that she left you has affected you. But acting like this will not help," she made a pause and started to bandage his hand. "Lisa does need some time alone, and like I said before, you have to give her that space, you will not do any good running after her."

"But Claudia, Lisa left because.."

"Because she thought that you didn't love her, but are you really sure that you love her now?" asked Claudia looking at him hard in the eyes.

"Yes," answered Rick with no hesitation.

"You said that you loved Minmei less than two days ago, and now you are telling me that you love Lisa. I would like to believe you, but you are still a kid Rick, you're still only 21 and I think that everyone is asking too much of you."

"You are wrong Claudia, I'm not a kid anymore and I do love Lisa," said Rick, hurt and angry.

"Rick you still don't understand how much Lisa has suffered since she fell in love with you, she has loved you for almost three years now, and she has hid her pain all this time, don't you see it?"

"That's why I need to find her."

"That's why you need to give her some time," said Claudia, searching for something in her jacket pocket.

"Claudia I can't accept the fact that she has left, I have to find her."

"Here," said Claudia, giving him an envelope. "This is the letter that Lisa left for me, maybe you can find some answers here," said Claudia as she started to leave the bathroom. "Don't you think for a single moment that I don't want Lisa to come back or that I would have done anything to stop her from leaving. But that was her decision and after reading her letter like a hundred times I understand and respect her decision", said Claudia before leaving the bathroom.

Rick softly opened the envelope, as if he was scared, and started to read what was in the letter.

By the time he had finished reading the letter his eyes were full of tears and he was biting his lower lip to stop the sobs.

Claudia was right; Lisa had left because of him, because all the hurt that he had caused her, all the pain. He had played with her feelings all these years, and he had been so blind, so self-centered to not notice that every time that he talked about Minmei in front of her, he was hurting her. He remembered last New Year's Eve, now seeing clearly how much he had hurt her that time. He not only had hurt her that time, but he had broken her heart and he hated himself for that.

He remained seated in the bathroom, with the letter in his hands, trying to think, but he couldn't think. He only could feel her pain, and he couldn't take it, he needed to find her, to correct things, to tell her that she had to forgive him, and if she weren't able to look at him anymore then he would be the one who would leave, not her. She just couldn't leave everything she had for him, not for him.

He stood up and started to run towards the exit of Lisa's house.

"Rick where are you going?" asked Claudia.

"I have to find her Claudia, now more than ever. She can not believe all these things," he said showing her the letter "I have to stop her."

"But Rick wait, you cannot."

"Thanks Claudia," said Rick and returned the letter to Claudia. "I know that you don't agree with me, but I have to find her. She is so mistaken; I can't let her believe all that. I'm sorry," said Rick and left the house running, leaving the girls frozen in the living room.

Rick ran again, but this time he went to Max's house, and when he was there he knocked on the door with strength. The more time that went by, the less chance he had to find her. He knocked again and this time a scared Max opened the door.

"Yes?" said Max opening his door.

"Max, I need to ask you a favor, I need to borrow your car," said Rick as fast as he could.

"Sure, but why?" asked Max surprised, he had never seen his friend so desperate.

"It's Lisa. I need to find her. Please Max I need your car," begged Rick.

"Ok, but wait here, I'll go for the keys," said Max. He entered his house and when he came out again Rick was already by the car walking from one side to the other. Now he was a little worried, he had heard the news that Lisa had left, but by the way Rick was behaving it had to be something really serious.

"Thanks Max," said Rick and before Max could hand him the keys he took the keys out of Max hands and started to walk to the driver's seat.

"Wait", said Max running toward the car.

"What?" asked Rick, holding the door.

"I'll go with you," said Max and opened the passenger door.

"But Max," Rick began to protest.

"You will need some back up don't you think?" said Max and entered the car.

Rick entered the car, too leaving Max's house at full speed.

Rick had driven for a day now. He had remembered that Lisa once told him that she had grown up near New York before moving to Australia, and that she had always wanted to go back there.

So he had made that his destination point and he had driven all night trying to find any trail of Lisa, but he had no luck, no luck at all.

He was tired, he hadn't slept in more than 24 hours, but he would not rest, he couldn't allow himself that privilege, not while Lisa was somewhere alone, thinking that he had played with her, that she had been nothing more than a shoulder to cry on for him.

"Rick. Boss," said Max at his side.

"What?" answered Rick with no good mood.

"You should rest you know, I can drive."

"I'm fine."

"Rick, you haven't slept in I guess 30 hours. We have been in this car for like 20 hours and we have only stopped to refuel. Man, you need to rest."

"I'm fine, Max."

"I can drive if that is your concern."

"I told you Max, I'm fine," said Rick a little pissed off. He was trying to focus on the road, but every minute that passed his eyes became more and more heavy.

"At least you could eat something."

"No thanks," said Rick and stretched his arms a little.

"I bought some coffee at the last gas station."

"I'm fine Max, I'm trying to focus on the road," said Rick anger.

Max remained in silence and looked through his window. Rick was in a dog's mood and he was more and more sure that the fact that Lisa had left had something to do with him, but he would not ask, not until Rick was ready to tell him what was going on. But suddenly the car moved weirdly and Max turned his eyes to Rick, who had fallen asleep. Max jumped to grab the wheel, making Rick wake up. Rick also grabbed the wheel. They had lost control of the car and it was spinning in the direction of the contention barrier. They were driving across a highway full of curves that went next to a cliff.

Both men were desperately trying to gain control over the car again, and Rick had pressed strongly on the break of the car. After a couple more spins the car stopped, crushing against the contention barrier that had prevented them from falling off the cliff.

"Jesus Rick! Man we could have died," said Max between scared and angry.

"I'm sorry, I only closed my eyes for a second," said Rick ashamed.

"Yeah and we could have died in that second. Rick, I have a daughter you know," said Max as he got out of the car.

"I'm sorry," said Rick as he got out of the car, too. "I'm really sorry," added Rick after a few moments when Max finally stopped his nervous walk.

"I know," said Max when he was calmer.

"I've lost control. It's this entire thing with Lisa. I.. I'm sorry Max," said Rick as he lay over the car.

"What happen with Lisa?" asked Max resting his weight on the car.

"She left," said Rick sadly.

"That was what I heard this morning. But where? Did Admiral Gloval send her on a special mission?"

"No, she left. She quit the army and left, she just couldn't take it anymore."

"Lisa?" said Max surprised, "Are you serious? Are we talking about the same Lisa? Lisa Hayes? Captain Lisa Hayes?"

"Yes," said Rick and started to walk, "she left because of me Max, because of how much I have hurt her."

"Rick I don't think it's because of that, maybe she truly needed to get away."

"No Max. Lisa was in love with me and I was so blind not to see it all these years," said Rick, starting to feel how a knot was closing his throat.

"Well Rick there was no way that you could have known that," said Max trying to avoid Rick's eyes.

"But you knew didn't you?" asked Rick.

"Yes," said Max almost in a whisper.

"I hurt her so much, so many times, that she just left, she couldn't take it anymore."

"Rick the fact that you were living with Minmei probably had an affect on her, maybe she just needs some time away to clear her mind," said Max and put a hand over Rick's shoulder.

"She left Max, and maybe for good, she even quit the army."

"She will come back Rick," said Max, trying to sound cheerful.

"She won't Max, not after all the pain that I have caused her."

"Rick, you have always been honest with her, she always knew that you were in love with Minmei," said Max with a soft voice.

"No Max, I haven't been honest, and I have hurt her more than anyone," said Rick, looking away.

"But what could you have done?" asked Max curiously.

Rick paused. He wasn't sure if he should tell Max what had happen, but on the other side he needed to tell this to someone. "We slept together Max, last year," said Rick almost in a whisper, feeling that he was getting smaller and smaller.

"You what?" asked Max in disbelief.

"After the New Year's Eve party, last year. We went to my place and one thing led to the other and we…. We did it," said Rick, still avoiding Max gaze.

"But weren't you waiting for Minmei? I mean you and Lisa? I could never imagine that," said Max still confused.

"That's not all," said Rick and he remained in silence.

"There is more?" asked Max almost scared to find out what else his friend had to tell him.

"The next morning, I was terrified. I felt so confused, like I made the biggest mistake ever," said Rick and made a pause to pull together all the courage that he had. "I told her that it had been a mistake, that I was so disappointed with Minmei, that I regretted the thing that had happen between us," said Rick and when he ended the sentence his voice was broken.

Max remained in silence and looked at him without blinking for like 10 minutes. "Are you really sure that was what you said to her?" asked Max in disbelief.

"I was so stupid, I regretted what I said the minute I said it, but it was to late. I know that I never should have said that to her, I'm such an idiot," said Rick finally with his fist tight.

"I… I don't know what to say Rick, she.. you…."

"I broke her heart," said Rick lost and Max only nodded.

"I think that you need to give her some time Rick. I can only imagine how much she had to go through when she saw Minmei at your house. I truly don't think it's a good idea that you are going after her."

"That's even more reason Max. That's why I have to find her, Max, I love her!" said Rick in desperation.

"What about Minmei?"

"Screw her, I never loved her, not the way I love Lisa."

"I honestly don't think that Lisa wants to see you right now, but she will come back Rick."

"What if she doesn't come back?" interrupted Rick.

"Lisa will come back," said Max.

"I can't run that risk Max, without Lisa… I…" Rick fight hard to hold his tears and sobs.

"We will find her," said Max and walked next to Rick but Rick stepped away and started to walk in direction of the contention barrier.

"I'm such an idiot, such a fool, I have been so stupid, I hurt her over and over," said Rick. He began kicking the barrier with anger, the same anger that he felt to himself. "I was so blind that I couldn't see how much I was hurting her. She shouldn't be running away, not her, not for me" Rick was saying but now there wasn't anger in his voice, only sadness.

"Rick," said Max softly and he touched him on the shoulder.

"She believes that her destiny is to be alone, that she doesn't deserve love," said Rick with his eyes full of tears. "I caused that, and if she is gone for good then I will just die, I couldn't take it. Nothing has meaning for me without her, not the RDF, not being a soldier, nothing. She is everything to me and she had to leave for me to realize it," said Rick. By now he was crying and Max stepped closer to him and they hugged.

"I love her Max, I have loved her all this time, but I have been such a coward," said Rick between sobs.

"I know Rick, I know," said Max trying to comfort his friend.

After some time and when Rick finally calmed down, they got back in the car and re-started their trip. They went to New York and to all the places that Lisa had ever told Rick that she loved, but there was no sign of her, nothing, she had never been there.

Finally they came back to Macross. Max convinced Rick after much trying that he should wait for Lisa, that she would come back, but Rick couldn't stay there waiting for her to appear, he just couldn't, it was driving him crazy. He needed to find her; nothing else mattered to him, nothing but her. He felt so lonely, so empty without her. Everything reminded him of her, and everything was so painful for him. Lisa….

Six years later…

Everything was so sad, so dark this morning. She got out of the car and made sure that her black outfit didn't have any wrinkles on it. She moved some hair from her collar, away from her eyes and took a deep breath. She took a few steps and as she got closer she felt her heart shrink and the knot in her throat became bigger and bigger. She squeezed the white flower that she had in her hands and finally stopped in the last row of chairs.

It was Admiral Gloval's funeral. She only had found out the night before and she had come as fast as she could. It was the first time that she had put a foot in Macross since that New Year's Eve six years ago.

But there was nothing that would stop her from being here today. She had to be there, Admiral Gloval had been a father to her, and she needed to say goodbye to him, she had to be there. So she stayed there in the last row, with a white flower in her hand, waiting for all the speeches about admiral Gloval to finish, remembering all the good times that she had shared with him and trying to hold the tears. But she had to give up the moment that Claudia spoke. When Claudia got on the podium and started to talk about Henry Gloval, the man that she admired and loved and not about some brilliant admiral, like everyone has did, she just couldn't help it anymore and the tears started to run down her cheeks, but she didn't care.

When the ceremony was over, she started to walk to the coffin. She needed to say goodbye to him, be with him one last time. So she found her way to the coffin, and when she was there the tears started to run down her face again. She stood next to his coffin and put the white rose on it. She remembered once he had told her that white roses were the favorite flowers of his wife, and of course his. She was there on her knees, remembering the first time that she had seen him. She must have been only 14 years old and she was about to enter the military academy. He had smiled at her and told her that he would be honored to work with her. It had been her honor to work with him, to meet him and to love him.

"I'll never forget you, Sir," said Lisa in a whisper as she softly kissed the coffin and then got up.

She only had gone a few steps and had began cleaning her tears, when she saw her. Her best friend. At the same moment, both women looked at each other.

"Is it you?" asked the surprised voice of Claudia, "Is it really you?"

"How could I not come?" said Lisa with a broken voice and Claudia ran to her and held her.

"Lisa, I thought that you would never come back," said Claudia with tears in her eyes.

" I had to come, I had to say goodbye to Admiral Gloval," said Lisa as her tears started to fall again.

"He always remembered you, he remembered you even in his last moments," said Claudia as she wiped her own tears.

"I wish I had known before, I wish I could have been there with him."

"But you are here now, and wherever he is, he is happy because you are here."

"How did it happen? When?" asked Lisa.

"It was a secret, the Admiral had cancer, Lisa."

"I should have come back sooner, I was so selfish," said Lisa with regret.

"No honey, there was nothing that you could do," said Claudia honestly.

"But I should have been with him," said Lisa.

"Claudia," said a male voice but the man froze in the same instant that Claudia and Lisa turned in his direction. The man was wearing a black suit and had beard and a little longer than usual unruly hair. He was completely petrified when he saw Lisa; his beautiful blue eyes were looking at her in disbelief.

"Lisa?" asked Rick fearfully, as if he was seeing a ghost. He had looked for her all these years, across the entire planet. He had moved the skies, the sea and the earth to find her, and there she was, more beautiful than ever, with a perfect black outfit, and a chignon that made her look like she was royalty. But somehow she was different. Despite the tears in her eyes, she look peaceful, happy, and the way that she was standing there next to Claudia was like she had nothing to fear, like she was completely secure of herself. Her eyes, her beautiful green eyes sparkled more than ever, and she looked so distinguished.

"Rick?" asked Lisa, a little surprise to see him there, with no uniform, with this happy, yet scared look. His hair was longer than ever and with a beard; he just looked different, lost. Like he had been through a difficult time in these last years.

"I can't believe that I finally found you," said Rick with such a happiness that all that he could do was run in her direction. He held her like he had wanted to hold her since the same day that she had gone. He held her in his arms with strength and tenderness at the same time. He had dreamed of this moment so many times.

Lisa was so surprised that she wasn't able to move, she just stood there like steel. She had never imagined that of all people Rick would be so happy to see her.

"I'm happy to see you, too," said Lisa finally when Rick released her.

"I searched for you everywhere. God, I can't believe that you are here," said Rick unable to hide his smile. He felt that he was alive again. She was here, with him.

"I had to be here, he was like a father to me," said Lisa, raising her left hand to clean away the tears that had run down her cheeks. In that same moment Rick felt his heart break again, it was as if the pieces of his heart had joined together one more time only to be torn apart, broken again and the only thing that he could say was,

"What is that?" he asked looking at Lisa's hand.

"This.." said Lisa looking at her hand "Well I've gotten.." Lisa was saying when a male voice at her back interrupted her.

"Liz, I am really sorry, but Alex was crying," said a man with a British accent.

"Alex," said Lisa with a little worry in her voice as she turned in the man's direction.

"You know that you are the only one that can calm him," said the man softly while he was trying to calm a small baby boy of about 6 months old.

"I know," said Lisa tenderly and took the baby in her arms with the most sweet and tender look that Rick had ever seen on her. She just had to hold the baby and he stopped crying. She lulled the baby for a few moments until the baby started to fall asleep and then she turned in Rick's direction.

To be continued…….

Author's note: well I hope that you have enjoy what I wrote, I know that is a little bit longer, but I have to put all this in one chapter so the next one won't be too long.

Pleaseee review!…I won't update the next chapter unless I read reviews muahahahahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dreams Don't Always Come True_**

_Chapter 3_

**_"I Can't Stop Loving You"_**

"Liz, I am really sorry, but Alex was crying," said a man with a British accent.

"Alex," said Lisa with a little worry in her voice as she turned in the man's direction.

"You know that you are the only one that can calm him," said the man softly while he was trying to calm a small baby boy of about 6 months old.

"I know," said Lisa tenderly and took the baby in her arms with the sweetest and most tender look that Rick had ever seen on her. She just had to hold the baby and he stopped crying. She lulled the baby for a few moments until the baby started to fall asleep and then she turned in Rick's direction, holding the baby in her arms. In that same moment Claudia got closer to them.

"Who is this?" asked Claudia with a surprised smile. She was looking at the baby, but Lisa turned in the man's direction.

"He is Thomas Devreux, my husband," said Lisa smiling and looking at the man that was standing next to her. "And this one here," said Lisa with a soft voice full of love, "is Alex, our son," said Lisa and gave a sweet kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Oh my god I can't believe it," said Claudia truly surprised as she turned to see the baby that was between being asleep and awake.

Rick was unable to move, he wanted to step back, to get away from there but he couldn't. His body didn't respond to the orders that his brain gave it, and all that he wanted it to do was get away from there, from the realization that he had- that she was with somebody else.

He only could move his eyes erratically from the baby, to the man and then to Lisa over and over again. He looked at the man, who was a few inches taller than Lisa and wearing a perfect black suit. He had light brown hair and blue eyes and white skin but it seemed he spent a lot of time in the sun, because he looked a little tan. Even though he was wearing a suit it could be seen that he was athletically built. Then the man moved closer to Lisa and put one arm around her and the shine of his wedding ring hit Rick straight in the eyes.

His eyes travel then to the baby that was smiling at Claudia. The baby had the same blue eyes as the man, but had the same soft skin that Lisa had, with a little light brown hair. The baby was moving his hands in the air and Lisa was smiling at him.

As he watched the scene he could feel how his heart beat so fast and hard that he was sure that it would explode in his chest. The knot in his throat barely let him breath. He was getting dizzy and the images of Lisa with her baby and her husband was getting more and more blurry as the time went by. All that he wanted to do was escape from that, from that scene that was killing him, that meant that all his dreams became dust; that he had lost. He didn't want to accept that, he couldn't. He could feel how his eyes were getting full of tears and that made his vision even more blurry, but his legs still didn't answer the desperate screams that he gave from head, trying to order them to move, to run away from that nightmare. He was praying that it only was a nightmare and that he would wake up in his lonely bed, paralyzed by fear but fine because everything just was a nightmare. But the minutes passed and he didn't wake up, and Lisa was smiling at the guy who was now playing with the baby and the pain in his heart was so strong that he thought he would fall there in the middle of the graveyard on his knees. He didn't think he could take it anymore, it was just too painful. He couldn't look at the scene anymore and his eyes suddenly responded to his command and closed.

When he opened his eyes he was in his car, holding the wheel with such strength that his fingers were white and cold, but he didn't care. That was nothing compared to the pain that he had in his chest. It was like all the pieces of his broken heart were cutting his chest from the inside, burning him, hurting him, not letting him breathe well. Every breath that he took caused him pain, a pain so strong that it didn't even allow him to listen to what was happening around him.

All that he could hear was the soft voice of Lisa saying, "He is Thomas Devreux, my husband," and a few moments later, "and this is Alex our son."

"It can't be true, it can't be," said Rick with a lost voice full of pain.

He had waited for her all these years, kept himself alive all these years because of the dream that some day he would find her and they would spend the rest of their lives together. That was the dream that he always had, since the day that she had left. But now that dream will never be true, it will only be just a dream.

Rick hit the wheel with strength, with anger, with frustration. All that he had ever dreamt and waited for these last 6 years was vanishing. She was with somebody else, and as the time passed his head was spinning as he tried to understand the situation. More and more he realized that she had moved on with her life leaving him behind; she had forgot him.

"Lisa forgot me," said Rick and he could feel how the hot tears burned his face as they fell across his cheeks. He felt so lost, he had never imagined that the day that he found her would be like this. In all the worst scenarios that he had created in his mind for the moment that they would be reunited, never ever had he thought that she would be married, never. The worst nightmare that he had was to find her dead. But never this, he never thought that he would lose her because of another man.

"What will I do now? Move on with my life like Lisa has done?" asked Rick to himself. He couldn't; he couldn't move on. He wouldn't, not now, not now that he had found her.

"Maybe she is not happy, maybe she married with him for spite, maybe she still loves me," said Rick to himself as he tried to convince himself of what he was saying- that the bright and happy smile that he had seen on Lisa wasn't true, wasn't real, that she still loved him, that he still had something to fight for. Because after all this time and after all that he had gone through because of Lisa, the illusion that she still loved him was the only thing that kept him from going insane and dying.

Lisa had just introduced her husband and son to Claudia when three young officers came closer. She recognized them immediately, it was the trio and Lisa couldn't avoid a smile.

"Everything is done Claudia," said Sammie with a sad voice and the she lifted her eyes and looked at her and her eyes became wide open.

"It can't be," said Kim disbelief.

"I think it is," said Vanessa, adjusting her glasses.

"Hi girls," said Lisa softly and before she moved closer to them she handed the baby to her husband who held the baby in the same soft and tender way that Lisa had.

"Lisa, oh my God, I can't believe it," said Sammie and held Lisa with strength and then the rest of the girls held her tight.

"I thought we would never see you again," said Kim, trying to hold back tears.

"Of course came back, I just think that I did it too late," Lisa said the last words with sadness while she looked at Admiral Gloval's grave.

"Lisa, you are here and that's all that matters," said Vanessa.

"And I know that he is as happy as we are to see you again," added Sammie.

"Thanks," said Lisa smiling, "I just told Claudia that I had to come, he was like a father to me," said Lisa with her eyes were full of tears.

"He was a father to all of us," said Vanessa and her eyes were full of tears too. They remained in silence for a few moments, as if every one of them were remember something about Admiral Gloval.

"He was a great man," said Kim, a little lost.

"Yes he was," said all the girls at the same time.

"And he wouldn't like us to be here moping," said Claudia and cleaned away her tears.

"Yes that's so true," said Lisa as she cleaned hers.

"So how are you? Where have you been all this years?" asked Kim.

"It's such a long story," said Lisa honestly.

"Wait a minute," said Sammie, "you were holding a baby, is he your…" Sammie was saying and Lisa only nodded with a guilty smile.

"You have a baby?" asked Kim with her eyes wide open.

"And I got married," said Lisa and she gave a look to Thomas, who smiled back at her.

"I want to see the baby," said Sammie getting closer to Thomas.

"This is Thomas Devreux, my husband," said Lisa when she was closer to him.

"Hello ladies," said Thomas and bent his head down.

"Hi," said the girls at the same time. Lisa got closer to Thomas and held his arm.

"This is Vanessa Leeds," said Lisa pointing to Vanessa.

"Nice to meet you," said Thomas looking at Vanessa, who only smiled at him.

"This is Kimberly Young," said Lisa pointing Kim, and she came closer to Thomas.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Kim offering her hand to Thomas.

"It is my pleasure," he said smiling and holding Kim's hand, while with the other he held the baby with a little help from Lisa.

"And finally this is Sammie Porter," said Lisa and Sammie also took Thomas' hand After that they turned their attention to the baby that was more awake now.

"Oh my god, isn't he gorgeous!" said Kim.

"Look at his eyes, he has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen." Sammie said.

"And he looks so much like Lisa," said Vanessa.

"Can I hold him?" asked Kim looking at Thomas and then to Lisa.

"Of course you can," said Thomas smiling and giving the baby to Kim. The baby smile at Kim and then started to play with her dark black hair that she was wearing long now.

"Well you know that you aren't the only one who got married here," said Claudia coming closer to the baby.

"No, who?" asked Lisa but when she looked at the trio she knew immediately who it was, because she was starting to flush.

"I got married a few moths ago," said Vanessa shyly.

"Congratulations," said Lisa and held Vanessa, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Lisa," said Vanessa smiling.

"With whom, someone that I knew?" asked Lisa.

"Do you remember Captain Daniel Ridley?" asked, "the one that was in charge of the radar operations in the north quadrant?"

"Yes, I do," said Lisa after a while.

"Well here you have Mrs. Vanessa Ridley," said Kim smiling.

"Leeds, my last name is Leeds," said Vanessa.

"I'm so happy for you Vanessa, really, and you girls?" asked Lisa looking at them.

"Well, some boyfriend here, some other there, we are too young you know," said Kim.

"Oh yeah, please go with that story to someone else, just the other night you were saying that you were tired of being lonely," said Sammie.

"Sammie!" said Kim ashamed.

Lisa got closer to Thomas and he held her hand.

"I'm so happy to see you girls again, I just wish it could be under better circumstances," said Lisa.

"We all do honey, but at least we are together again," said Claudia.

"Yes, and we have so much to talk about," said Lisa.

"Yes, a lot," said Sammie who was making faces at the smiling baby.

"We can have lunch tomorrow," said Lisa.

"I wish I could, but I have to get back to the satellite tonight," said Vanessa.

"To the satellite?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, Vanessa is in charge of the construction of the SDF-3's entire engineering and radar system," said Claudia with pride.

"Really? Wow, I'm so proud of you Vanessa," said Lisa truly.

"Thanks Lisa, I'm doing my best."

"Yes you are honey, with your husband up there," said Kim with an evil grin.

"Kim!" protested Vanessa.

"I can't either, I have to be on the command center tomorrow morning," complained Sammie with a sad voice.

"Sammie is the flight operator of the entire North America quadrant, she is in charge of all the military flights on the continent," said Kim.

"I knew that you would do fine as a flight operator," said Lisa happily.

"I learned from the best," said Sammie, making Lisa flush.

Kim gave the baby back to Thomas because he was stretching his arms in the direction of Thomas. He held the baby and the baby closed his eyes and began to sleep.

"In this moment I hate my job. I can't go either Lisa, I have a meeting with the RDF command," said Kim between mad and sad and then she added proudly, "I'm in charge of the communications of the entire north quadrant of the RDF."

"You know Kim has always liked to talk," said Vanessa as a pay back for all that Kim had bothered her.

"Vanessa!" said Kim in disbelief.

"It seems that I'm the only one who can," said Claudia.

"Yeah because you are the Admiral," protested Kim.

"Yeah that's true," said Claudia.

"You are Admiral?" asked Lisa smiling, proud of her friend.

"Well Rear Admiral and I'm in charge of these three here and of the relationships with the other RDF bases around the world."

"Claudia I'm so proud of you. Congratulations," said Lisa.

"It's a lot of work but I'm happy," said Claudia a little shyly.

"Yeah, you know she is the boss," joked the trio and Lisa laughed.

"So, we are going to have lunch tomorrow?" asked Lisa.

"Sure, is 1:00 pm fine for you?" asked Claudia.

"Any time you can," answered Lisa.

"Fine, then I'll see you, but where?"

"We are staying in the Macross Plaza so we can have lunch there," said Lisa and the girls looked at her with big open eyes.

"But that hotel is the most expensive in Macross," said Sammie finally.

"I guess so," said Lisa shyly.

"You know that you can always stay at my place," said Claudia.

"Thanks, but we are traveling with Alex and we don't want to cause any trouble," said Lisa.

"It's no problem Lisa, so you know that if you want you can stay at my place," said Claudia.

"Thanks," said Lisa and then she looked at Thomas who was a few steps away watching their son sleep, "Well I think we should go," added Lisa.

"Yes, we should go too," said Vanessa.

"It has been so nice to see you Lisa, promise me that you won't disappear again," said Sammie holding Lisa's hands.

"I won't Sammie, I promise you that," said Lisa from her heart.

"Yes Lisa, we have so much to talk about and we haven't seen you in so long," said Kim walking next to her.

"Yes Lisa, we have missed you a lot," added Vanessa.

"And I have missed you girls, you have no clue how much I missed you," said Lisa as they held each other in a huge group hug.

They talked for a few more minutes, until they finally separated. Lisa talked a little more with Claudia about the lunch that would share the next day and finally Lisa started to walk in Thomas and her son's direction to go to their hotel. She turned and saw the Admiral's grave one more time and held her tears. Even when she finally left she had mixed emotions, she was so sad because of the Admiral's death but also so happy to see her friends again. She also had a confusing feeling about how Rick had welcomed her, as if he had waited for her all these years. As if he was dying to see her again, when truly he was the last person that she was expecting to see. In fact, she hadn't even thought about him on her way back to Macross, and his reaction has truly surprised her.

Lisa woke up early in the morning, but Thomas wasn't by her side. She got out of bed and went to her son's crib next to her bed. Alex was awake and looking at his mobile.

"Hi sweetie," said Lisa and took the baby in her arms. The baby smiled at her.

"Good morning," said Thomas entering the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Hi," said Lisa and she got closer to him with the baby still in her arms and kissed him.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Thomas with concern.

"Yes I'm fine," she said and gave him a smile.

"You don't need to pretend with me you know," he said and caressed her cheek with the tip of his fingers.

"I know," said Lisa and placing Alex back in his crib, she sat on the bed next to Thomas, "it's just that I have such a mess in my head right now. I mean I'm sad and happy at the same time and I feel so guilty for feeling happy right now," said Lisa and Thomas held her.

"You finally got to see your friends, it's natural that you are happy Liz," said Thomas.

"I guess so," said Lisa after a few moments.

"You told me that he was like a father for you."

"Yes he was," said Lisa trying to not feel sad again.

"Then he will not want you to be sad, he would like you to be happy for being with your friends again," he said and smiled at her.

"Yes, I know he would," said Lisa.

"Now give me a smile," he said cheerfully. Lisa looked at him and smiled sweetly and then they hugged.

"What are you going to do today while I have lunch with Claudia?" asked Lisa.

"I will take Alex to the zoo."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Lisa a little concerned.

"Liz," he looked at her with a funny look, "the animals are behind bars and I promise you that I'll pay attention to every attempt of attack that any animal can do."

"Very funny Thomas, very funny," said Lisa.

"You worry too much."

"I'm his mom, it's my duty to worry about him."

"And you are the most gorgeous mom in the world," said Thomas and kissed her.

"I better get in the shower, it's very late," said Lisa and started to walk to the bathroom while Thomas grabbed Alex.

"I think someone here needs a change of diaper," he said and took Alex in his arms.

Lisa left her room and went to the restaurant section of the hotel were she would meet Claudia. Thomas had left the hotel early with Alex to go to the zoo.

Lisa entered the restaurant and found Claudia entering at the same time.

"Claudia!" said Lisa and started to walk in her direction.

"Lisa!" said Claudia with a smile, and when they met they hugged each other.

"You look great in your Admiral's uniform," said Lisa smiling and looking at Claudia who was wearing the traditional Admiral's uniform with a black jacket and white skirt but the turtle neck and lines of her jacket had the same green of her old uniform.

"Thanks," said Claudia and then she looked at Lisa, "hey and you don't look bad at all, you look like a magazine model," said Claudia jokingly. Lisa had her hair free and was wearing black pants, a black sweater and a Chanel jacket that was black and white.

"Claudia," said Lisa a little ashamed.

"It's true, it seems that life away from Macross has treated you really well."

"Yeah it has," said Lisa with a smile.

They went to a table and ordered lunch. When the waiter came back with both lunches they started to talk again about Lisa's absence.

"Now I want to know all the details about these lost six years," said Claudia.

"Well, there are so many things to tell, I don't know where to begin."

"How about from the beginning?" asked Claudia.

"I guess so," said Lisa and made a pause, "well after I left Macross I drove for a few days with no destination. I thought about going to New York were my family used to have property, but then I decided that it would be better if I went to somewhere where I haven't been before, to start over again," said Lisa and started to play with her fork, "I arrived in Yosemite and then I saw a house. It was just like the house that my mom always talked about where she grew up. I saw the house and stopped the car and went to see the house. Call it destiny or luck but the house was for sale and I knew that I had to buy it so I called the number that was on the sign and bought the house."

"You just bought a house?" asked Claudia with surprise.

"Yeah, it was like I had to do it; it was one of those things that you can't explain," said Lisa with a shy smile.

"And then?" asked Claudia after a moment of silence.

"Well, then I made some arrangements on the house and on the stables," said Lisa with a proud smile.

"Stables?" asked Claudia curiously.

"I raise horses now. You knew that I used to practice horsemanship before I entered the academy, so I'm doing it again."

"Ok, so you raise horses and have lived in Yosemite all these years."

"Yes."

"Now when does Thomas enter the picture?" asked Claudia, getting closer to Lisa.

"Well, Thomas was my neighbor. He lived on the ranch next to mine, and he had a clinic on his property. He is a doctor."

"That explains why you're staying in Macross Plaza," said Claudia jokingly.

"No Claudia. Thomas doesn't have a paying clinic, his clinic is for free and we are part of Doctors Without Borders."

"Doctors Without Borders, you two?"

"Well that's how I met Thomas. I went one day to his clinic because I fell from my horse and my ankle was killing me. Once I was there he was called because of some emergency that involved a hurt Zentraedi, and his nurse- the only one who was expert in Zentraedi- was sick that day, so I offered to help him and since then I have worked with him in his clinic treating hurt Zentraedis."

"I can't believe it, I would have never imagine you as a nurse."

"Well, the turns that life gives, don't you think?" said Lisa and smiled. "And I also travel with him once a year to some place on the planet where the foundation needs us."

"Wow Lisa, I'm so surprised."

"I know. If you have told me when I left Macross six years ago that I'd be working in Doctors Without Borders and raising horses I would have told you that you were crazy."

"But it's great, I mean you help a lot of people and you look so happy."

"Yes, you have no idea of how many people we do help. I thought that when I worked in the RDF I'd seen a lot of things, but being there with the people helping them, it's awesome, I can't explain it with words"

"I know, I used to do community service when I was in high school, but this totally different"

"Yes, and especially when you live with them for a while."

"How long do you stay there?"

"Well, normally six months"

"But that's a lot of time, what do you do with your horses and Thomas with his clinic?"

"We've got people to take care of it."

"People who take care of it? Is it me or do I get the impression that you two don't have money troubles?"

"Claudia," said Lisa and she started to flush.

"Come on Lisa, I know that you have a lot of money because of your parents."

"Yes, and Thomas is from a wealthy family too," said Lisa without looking at Claudia.

"But there's one thing that I won't forgive you for, that you didn't invite me to your wedding," said Claudia, this time with a hurt voice.

"I know, I felt so bad because of it," said Lisa and looked at the ground, "but everything was so fast, not even Thomas' parents came."

"That fast? Was it because of .." said Claudia looking at Lisa in the eyes.

"No, it wasn't because I was pregnant! He just proposed one day and at the end of the week we were married. There was no reason to wait, we were living together for a while, especially because of our trips and we were dating for like 2 years when he proposed, so I think it was the obvious move."

"He seems to be very in love with you."

"He's such a good man. We became friends almost as soon as we met. He's very sweet and I feel so secure when I'm with him."

"Lisa, I'm so happy for you. When you left Macross I was so worried about you, I was so afraid that you would fall into depression like when you were in the academy."

"Yeah," said Lisa thoughtfully, "but I didn't. Getting away was one of the best things that I could have done. When I left I was so sure that I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life and then one day I fell from my horse and found Thomas. Life truly started again for me when I left."

"It so sad that you had to leave to find all that," said Claudia sadly.

"Things happen for a reason Claudia," said Lisa and then she smiled to Claudia, "and how about you?"

"Me? Well let's see," said Claudia paused, "I've been fine; working a lot. A few months after you left I got promoted to the rear admiral rank and because we had troubles with SDF-2, we started to build the SDF-3," said Claudia.

"I heard about it, it's sad because we worked a lot in the SDF-2."

"Yes. That's most of it, I've been working and spending time with my brother and his family. I was very close to Admiral Gloval in his last days," said Claudia and suddenly the atmosphere turned sad.

"I wish.." Lisa was saying but Claudia interrupted her.

"You were in his heart Lisa, you were with him," they remained in silence for a while.

"What about Max and Miriya?" asked Lisa finally.

"They are fine, little Dana goes to the school now."

"I can't believe it, we are getting old!" said Lisa and they both laughed.

"Miriya is in charge of the Vermillion team and Max of the Skull."

"Max? And what's Rick doing?" asked Lisa curiously.

"He… he quit the army," said Claudia softly. Lisa remained silent for a while with a thoughtful face, as if she was trying to understand the situation, then she changed to a relaxed face.

"I guess that that was obvious, he never really liked the army."

"Well he actually quit because…" Claudia began, but then she remained silent.

"Why?"

"He has a flying circus now," said Claudia, changing the subject, something that Lisa noticed immediately.

"Minmei asked him to quit the army?" asked Lisa.

"No Lisa, he left the army because he wanted to. He is not with Minmei, they broke up after you left."

"Really?" asked Lisa with surprise.

"Yes, after you left….. Rick finally discovered that he was in love with you."

"Claudia, please," said Lisa in disbelief.

"It's true Lisa," said Claudia seriously.

"I would have never imagined that would happen if I left."

"You left because you wanted him to be happy with Minmei.." Claudia was saying, but Lisa interrupted her.

"No, I didn't leave because of that, I left because I wanted to be happy again, to start with my life again, not for him to be happy with her. I left because I realized that if I wanted to be happy again then I couldn't stay close to him; I could never be happy with him," said Lisa seriously.

"And he couldn't be happy without you," said Claudia.

"He feels guilty because I left, that's all."

"No Lisa, I've been with him all these years, and he is truly affected because you left. He has traveled across the entire world searching for you these past six years."

"Then I guess that our destiny wasn't to be together."

"It seems to be," said Claudia.

"You know what's even more weird, that six years ago I would have died to find out that he loved me and now, I ..I just hope that the news that I'm married hasn't hurt him."

"I hope so too," said Claudia.

They talked for a while about the Trio and about what was going on in the RDF and with the malcontents. Finally Claudia excused herself because she had to be in the command center in an hour and Lisa told her that she had to get back to Yosemite the next day. Lisa told her to give her love to the girls and please invite them to go to visit her; that the 4 of them could stay in her house. Lisa told Claudia that she was dying to spend more time with them. Claudia left promising her that she would come with the girls to visit her and that she must stay in contact with them.

Claudia left the command center late that night and was about to get into her car when a voice called her name.

"Claudia," said a male voice.

"Jesus Christ Rick you almost scared me to death," said Claudia with a scare still in her voice as she rested against her car with one hand in her chest.

"I'm sorry," said the dark voice of Rick.

"What are you doing here?" asked Claudia.

"Did you see her?" asked Rick almost before Claudia finished her sentence.

"Yes," said Claudia with concern; she could see the lost look in Rick's eyes.

"How is she?"

"She is fine Rick."

"Is she happy? That guy, he is really her husband?"

"Yes Rick," said Claudia, sad for Rick.

"Yes what? Yes he is her husband or yes she is happy?"

"To both of them," said Claudia and Rick looked away from her with his fist tight "Look Rick.."

"Don't tell me to move on Claudia, I can't," said Rick anger.

"Rick, there's nothing that you can do, she is married now."

"I don't care, maybe she is not happy, maybe she doesn't love him, maybe…" Rick was saying but his voice started to break and Claudia held one of his hands.

"Rick stop doing this to yourself, she has moved on with her life… she is with someone else," said Claudia, almost with pain because she knew that her words hurt Rick.

"No!" Rick said in denial and released Claudia's hands, "She can't Claudia, she can't," said Rick tightening his jaw, holding in his sobs.

"Rick," said Claudia softly.

"Where is she?"

"I won't tell you, it will only hurt you more."

"Where is she, please," begged Rick.

"She will leave Macross tomorrow," said Claudia.

"To where?"

"Rick, she is married now, she has a son. Rick, please forget it."

"I can't Claudia, she is the only thing that keeps me alive. I can't- now please, where will she go?"

"You will only get hurt if you go after her."

"It doesn't matter, I just need to see her."

"Rick, please."

"No Claudia, please you have to hear me, I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand the fact that she is with someone else. It's killing me not knowing why she is with him, why she forgot me. It's killing me," said Rick and he couldn't hold the sobs anymore, but he tightened his jaw again so he could continue talking. "Until I have hear her tell me that she has no feelings for me, that she loves him, until then I can't give up, I can't, I love her to much to give up with out fighting."

"Rick," said Claudia with sadness.

"Please!" begged Rick.

"We are going to go to see her next week, maybe you should come with us," Claudia said finally.

"A week it's too much time."

"Rick, just one week, it will help you to calm down," said Claudia and looked at him in the eyes.

"Fine, fine, anything, but please promise me that you will take me to her," said Rick and held Claudia's hands in desperation.

"I promise," said Claudia.

"Thanks," said Rick and released Claudia's hands.

"Rick …" Claudia was about to say, but he interrupted her.

"Why Claudia? Why? Of all the scenarios that I have imagine I never imagine this one."

"I don't know Rick."

"I love her Claudia, more than anything."

"I know, I know," said Claudia as she put one of her hands on Rick's shoulder.

"If only I could turn back time," said Rick and his voice started to break again, "If only I had done things different, she wouldn't have left, she wouldn't be with other man, If only I had…" Rick finally broke down. Claudia only held him, like she had done in the last few years. She and Rick had become very close, Claudia treating him as Roy's little brother and the way that things had developed after Lisa's departure had brought her even closer to him. Once she realized that he was truly in love with Lisa, Rick was for Claudia another brother and she suffered a lot every time she saw him going through a crisis.

Rick arrived home after Claudia took him back to his place. He now lived in a small hotel room, mostly because he traveled all the time with his flying circus. He sat down on his unmade bed and looked at the mini bar. He remained watching it for several minutes until he finally got up from his bed and opened the door. He took out a small bottle of vodka looked at it before going back to his bed.

He still could hear Lisa's word in his head, "He is Thomas Devreux my husband," and the pain he had every time that he replayed the scene in his head hadn't disappeared at all. He looked again at the bottle and then at night table where he had a small photo album. His biggest treasure of all, he opened the album and looked at the pictures.

The first ones were the pictures that Lisa had given him almost 7 years ago now. He touched the photos with his finger tips, as if by doing that he could touch her. Then he opened a new page where there were photos of he and Lisa at Max's and Miriya's Christmas party. They were seated together and Dana was with them in the picture. He had imagined so many times that it was their Christmas party and that the baby in his lap was their child. But now she has a child… with someone else. The knot in his throat began to grow and the pain in his heart too. The next was a picture of the entire group, Claudia, the trio, Max, Miriya and Captain Gloval. They had taken that picture for the RDF magazine, and Lisa looked so beautiful in her uniform, so professional standing next to the captain. There were more pictures of her from that same photo session and the last one was a picture of Lisa, looking like a top model, the most beautiful woman on earth, with her gorgeous haute couture dress, for the New years eve party 7 years ago. He looked at the picture and touched it with his fingertip, and as he did that he closed his eyes, trying to remember that night, trying to remember her, but the pain came to his heart again. He had made the biggest mistake of his life that night, he had opened his mouth and had hurt her more than he could ever imagine.

"Stupid!" screamed Rick with his jaw tight and with tears in his eyes. "How could you do that to her?" he said to himself, and closed the photo album violently.

He looked at the bottle again and took it in his hand. He was shaking all over as he opened the bottle. He opened his mouth and was about to give a zip to the bottle when he suddenly stopped. He squeezed the bottle in his hands with anger and threw it to the other corner of the room, breaking it in hundred pieces.

"It won't work, it has never worked," he screamed with anger and let himself fall to the floor. With so many emotions in his head and heart he couldn't do anything else.

Claudia and the girls were in Claudia's car, the four of them in civilian clothes. Claudia was driving and Vanessa was seated next to her. Kim and Sammie were in the back seat but the two of them had their faces between the two seats.

"Vanessa you are wrong we should have turned to the right back there, not to the left," said Kim.

"It was to the left Kim," said Vanessa looking at the map again.

"No it was to the right, look," said Kim and pointed to something on the map, passing it over the seat.

"I think that the two of you are mistaken, Lisa said clearly that we should take the exit 7b, not 8a," said Sammie.

"But 8a is faster," said Kim and Vanessa at the same time.

"According to you. Now I'm sure that we are lost," said Sammie and now she lay down over Vanessa to see the map, "if we turn here and go back…"

"No, we won't turn back," said Vanessa.

"But look," said Sammie and took the map and then Kim tried to take the map too.

"Give me the map," said Kim.

"No, give it to me," said Sammie.

"Stop you two or we are going to crash," said Claudia seriously.

"Sorry," said Kim and Sammie and returned the map to Vanessa.

"And I think Sammie is right," said Claudia and Sammie looked at Kim with a triumphant smile, "we are lost," added Claudia.

"See, we have to turn.."

"No, this time we will ask for directions," said Claudia and she exited to a small gas station that was on the outside of Yosemite.

Claudia got out of the car and in that same moment someone from inside the station came out.

"Hi ladies," said the man.

"Hi, we are kinda lost," said Claudia.

"Let's see if I can help you," said the man and came closer to them.

"We are trying to find the house of Lisa Hayes."

"There is no Lisa Hayes that lives in the town," said the man.

"Are you sure? Because she gave us this address," said Vanessa and came closer to the man with the map.

"Oh, but you got the name wrong, your are searching the house of Mrs. Elizabeth Thorne the wife of doctor Devreux," said the man and the four girls looked at each other.

"Yes, she is," said Claudia.

"Well, all you have to do is go straight until the end of the street and then turn to the right. You will see the road to the house pretty clear, it's the one at the end of the hill," said the man.

"Thank you so much," said Claudia and she and the girls got back in the car. They followed the man's instructions and when they made the turn and saw the house at the end of the hill they were speechless.

"That's not a house, that's a mansion," said Sammie.

"You bet it is," said Kim.

"Lisa told me that her husband came from a wealthy family, but that's just being rich," said Claudia.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the house form the inside," said Vanessa.

They entered the property and followed the internal road until the entryway of the house. They parked the car and got out and only a few seconds later a woman appeared in the entrance.

"Good afternoon," said the woman with British accent, "you must be Lady Elizabeth's friends," added the woman when she was closer to them. The girls looked at each other with confusion.

"Yes," said Vanessa doubtfully.

"Over here please," said the woman,"oh and don't worry about the baggage, Samuel will take it to your bedrooms later."

"Ok thanks," said Claudia and the girls looked at each other again. Suddenly the sound of hooves could be heard and seconds later a woman riding a black horse was visible. The woman sped up the horse and when she was closer they could distinguish who it was.

Lisa was riding the horse, her long hair free floating in the air. She was wearing a pair of black riding pants, a white turtle neck sweater and a black tight jacket. She stopped the horse a few meters away from the car. She got down from the horse with a jump and started to run towards them.

"Girls!" said Lisa happily and held the four of them, "I'm so happy that you have finally come."

"And we are so happy to be here," said Sammie holding Lisa strongly.

"We finally were able to escape from our jobs," said Vanessa.

"But let's get in, it's very cold outside," said Lisa.

"Yes, I'm freezing," said Kim.

"Then let's go in," said Lisa and everybody went into the house

and to the living room where all the girls ran to the fireplace.

"You house is huge," said Claudia.

"It's big but cozy, and l want all of you like to feel as if you were at home."

"Thanks Lisa," said the girls.

"The place is gorgeous, the landscapes are amazing," added Kim after a while.

"Yes they are. It's very nice, maybe you should drink something warm and we can go out for a tour," said Lisa.

"That would be awesome," said Sammie.

"Great. Mmm… you think that you can ride a horse?" asked Lisa with an evil look.

"Yes, please, please!" said Kim.

"I would love to!" added Vanessa.

"It has been years since the last time that I climbed on a horse," said Claudia.

"Me too," said Vanessa.

"Don't worry, I let you have the quiet horses," said Lisa smiling.

The girls drank hot chocolate and went to visit the area. When they came back in, Thomas was in the living room by the fireplace playing with Alex.

"Hello," he said and stood up holding Alex.

"Hi, honey," said Lisa and came closer to kiss him and then hold Alex.

"Hello Thomas," said Claudia.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to have you here," he said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to be here," said Sammie.

Kim got closer to Lisa and started to play with Alex, who smiled at her.

"He is so cute," said Kim.

"Yes, he is," said Lisa and smiled at the baby who was moving his arm in the direction of Claudia.

"I think that he wants you to hold him," said Lisa.

"Hey gorgeous," said Claudia as she took Alex.

"So, it was hard for you to get to the house?" asked Thomas.

"No it was very easy," said Kim.

"Good. Constance told me that you went to visit the town," said Thomas.

"Yes we did, the girls loved it," said Lisa as she got closer to Thomas, who held her.

"It was so beautiful," said Vanessa.

"And your ranch is gorgeous too. The small lake that the river forms is gorgeous," said Vanessa.

"Thanks," said Thomas and then Alex started to cry.

"Oops, what did I do?" said Claudia, getting closer to Lisa.

"Nothing, it's just that it's 7 o'clock and it's time to go to bed," said Thomas.

"I'll take him to bed," said Lisa and started to walk toward the stairs that led to the second floor of the house.

When she come back the girls were sitting on the couch and Thomas was standing next to the fireplace talking to them.

"No way!" said Kim between laughs.

"I swear to God it's true," said Thomas seriously and all the girls began to laugh again,

"What are you laughing at?" asked Lisa.

"I was just telling them the incident that you had with the camels in Egypt," said Thomas with a smile.

"Yeah, but then who was the one who fell from one?" asked Lisa smiling.

"Well that was a little accident," said Thomas while Lisa walked in his direction. When she was close enough she rested her head on his shoulder and he put an arm in her waist.

"We were seeing all the pictures that you have of all the places that you have been," said Sammie.

"You have been in so many places," said Vanessa.

"We travel a lot," said Lisa.

"And I must say that you look very good with a veil," said Claudia looking at the picture of Lisa where she was on a camel wearing the typical Middle Eastern woman's clothing. Thomas was next to her on a camel smiling with a few other people where around them.

"That was in Egypt."

"And this with the safari clothes?" asked Kim, looking at picture where Lisa and Thomas where holding each other smiling, surrounded with native children, one of them holding Lisa's hand and other on the shoulders of Thomas.

"That was in South Africa," said Thomas and he pointed to another picture, "the lions there are real."

"I can't believe it," said Sammie looking at the picture.

"You look like you were freezing in this one," said Claudia with a picture of Lisa in white snow cloths and Thomas next to her in a black outfit throwing her a snow ball, while Lisa and the kids where throwing snow balls at him.

"That was in the Antarctica, we almost froze to death there," said Lisa.

"I must agree with you, I have never felt so cold," said Thomas.

"And this?" Vanessa asked.

"That was in the Amazon's and there we almost died of heat stroke. It was so bloody hot there," said Thomas.

"Yes and the rain was horrible, it rains there all the time and the temperature is like 98º," said Lisa.

"Well, you look like you were dying from the heat," said Vanessa looking again at the picture, of Lisa with short kaki pant and blouse with no sleeves, her hair tight in a pony tail and a small monkey in her right shoulder while two kids where holding her hands. Thomas was next to her in the same outfit, but with an stethoscope on his neck and two kids hanging from his back laughing and others were all around them.

"Believe me, we were," said Lisa.

"But tell us, how was this, how is it go to help these people?" asked Vanessa.

They remained talking about what Lisa and Thomas did at the beginning and then they started to talk about what the girls do in the RDF, and about the old times when they worked together. Finally, they went to bed late in the night.

Lisa woke up and went to the dinner room. She waited for the girls to show up, but by 10.00 a.m. the only one that appeared was Claudia.

"Good morning," said Lisa.

"Good morning," answered Claudia smiling.

"And the girls?"

"They are sleeping, and I don't think that they leave bed anytime soon," said Claudia smiling.

"Well then, we should let them rest," said Lisa and they had breakfast together and then left to the property's gardens.

"You truly have been an adventurer in these years."

"Not an adventurer, but I have had some adventures."

"So, what are you going to do now that you have Alex? Are you going to keep working with Doctors Without Borders?"

"I hope so, but I don't think I'll make the long travels. Maybe just a week trip, but I know that Thomas can't leave the foundation."

"I could tell by the way he talked last night about what he does that he loves his job."

"Yes, he loves it very much," said Lisa with a smile.

"My Lady, Alexander has woken up," said the same old woman that had welcomed Claudia and the girls.

"Thanks Constance," said Lisa, "would you like to join me to bathe Alex?" asked Lisa.

"Sure, I would love to," said Claudia and both women left the table and went to the baby's bedroom.

"Oh my God, if I thought that your house was amazing, Alex's room is beyond all that. It's an entire toy store!" said Claudia looking in surprise at the bedroom.

"It's not!" said Lisa a little ashamed; she knew that part of Claudia's observation was true.

"Yes it is, it has all the toys that I have ever heard Bowie talk about, and all the teddy bears! Wow!" said Claudia and took a gigantic teddy bear in her arms.

"Well, Thomas and I didn't buy all of this. Most of what is here are presents from Thomas' parents."

"Yeah right, if I hadn't known you Lisa Hayes, I would have bought into that lie, but I know you well enough to know that anything that your kids ever ask for you will get him. You spoil him until his last tinny wish," said Claudia joking.

"Maybe," said Lisa with a smile and guilty eyes.

"I know you so well Lisa," said Claudia and she laughed, as Lisa held Alex and took him into the bathroom.

"What's this?" asked Claudia, looking at a small frame that was over Alex's crib. It was a diploma with the meaning of the Devreaux last name.

"I seems to be that Thomas' family is more than just a wealthy British family," said Claudia after she finished reading the diploma.

"They are just normal people," said Lisa smiling to Alex, who was splashing water all over the bathroom.

"Really? So your housekeeper called you Lady Elizabeth just for pleasure?" asked Claudia, resting her weight against the frame of the bathroom door.

"Well she …"

"Oh come on Lisa spell it out, he is noble isn't he?"

"Ok fine, he is," said Lisa rolling her eyes.

"I knew it, from the first minute I saw him," said Claudia as she got closer to Lisa, "So tell me what is his real name."

"His name is Thomas," said Lisa trying to look serious. "Fine, fine, it is Lord Thomas Devreaux the third, Count of Wessex."

"And now you are 100 noble!"

"Part of me."

"Oh Lisa come on, you have always been blue blood, the fact that you don't want people to know it is a different thing."

"Maybe, it's just that I don't think that it's an important part of my life."

"Besides, if people would have known that you - besides being the first of your class- were also from the nobility you would have never stopped people from teasing you."

"Like you are now, aren't you?" said Lisa, acting as if she were upset.

"And you love it," said Claudia and winked at Lisa.

"And talking about that, the Great Grandfather of my mom fought in the Queen's Army with Thomas, Great Grandfather. "

"Really? You could have told that you two were destined to be together."

"So true, it's strange how things happen," said Lisa smiling and leaving Alex on the small table next to the bathtub in a towel.

"I also imagine that Alex's name isn't just Alex right?" said Claudia, handing Lisa Alex's clothes.

Lisa looked at her and rolled her eyes. "What do you think Alex, should we tell Aunt Claudia your full name?" said Lisa tickling the baby, making him laugh.

"Should we?" asked Lisa again smiling to the baby, "I think he said yes," said Lisa, and looked at Claudia now, "His full name is Alexander Devreux the Fourth, in honor of Thomas' Grandfather."

"Wait until the girls find out, they are going to envy you so much," said Claudia.

"Very funny Claudia," said Lisa and the two of them continued to dress Alex. When they got down to the living room, the girls had already woken up, so the five of them went to visit Thomas' clinic and to walk around Lisa's house.

Just when they had finished dinner, Lisa got up from the table and excused herself.

"Sorry girls, but I have to leave. Tonight a new mare for my stud farm will arrive from England."

"Honey are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?" asked Thomas standing next to her.

"No, it's ok. I can deal with that alone, plus you worked all day in the clinic," said Lisa smiling and kissing Thomas on the cheek.

"We can go with you," said Sammie.

"Oh don't worry. It's freezing outside and this probably will take me a while. The mare will be very nervous about the trip and all."

"Plus the fact that it is a very temperamental mare," added Thomas.

"Well it has to be to handle Ares, the black horse that I always ride. Last summer when we were on Thomas' parent's estate, I saw this mare and I knew immediately that is was the perfect match for Ares and Thomas mom was kind enough to give her to me," said Lisa.

"My poor mom didn't know what to do with that mare. It was a very difficult specimen, but Lisa has this quality of overcoming their will. Ares for example, the only one he obeys is Liz," said Thomas.

"Well, she has always had the ability of to make stubborn people listen to her," said Claudia.

"Very funny," said Lisa and put on a huge jacket.

"Be careful ok, any thing you need, you just let me know," said Thomas when he was with Lisa by the door.

"Yes, Father," said Lisa joking, "and you girls, don't wait up for me, this could take a while, but I promise that I will come back as soon as I can."

"Ok, we will be waiting for you for a while, but don't take too long, ok," said Kim.

"I'll try," said Lisa as she was leaving the house.

Rick finally landed his plane at the airfield. It was really late and he had a lot of trouble with his plane, something that usually did not happen, but most of it was because his mind was somewhere else other than his plane.

The air was freezing outside his plane, but that wasn't what worried him. He was still trying to think about what he would do when he found Lisa, what would he say to her. He dreamed of how she would look, of how she would react when he finally said all the things that he want to say to her.

"Yes Dean, I will call you when I arrive home. Thank you so much for opening the airfield so late," said a woman's voice coming from the airfield.

"You know that for you that never is problem Mrs. Devreaux. If there's something that I can do to help you I will, but we were waiting for another plane tonight too," said the old man's voice.

"Anyway, you are so nice Dean."

"By the way, that mare that you bought is gorgeous."

"Isn't she? I saw her and I loved her."

"I think she is the perfect match for Ares."

"You just read my mind Dean, Well, I have to go. It's late and you have work to do, I think that the other plane already landed" said Lisa, looking at the airfield.

"It's seems to be," said the old man.

"Lisa?" said male voice near the plane that had already landed.

"Yes?" said Lisa, confused when she heard someone calling her name. She couldn't distinguish who it was because everything near the plane was dark.

"Lisa, it's me Rick," said the male voice coming to the light letting Lisa see a thin Rick in a pilot suit with a white scarf around his neck. His hair was more unruly than ever and he had a beard that made him look even thinner and older.

"Rick?" said Lisa in disbelief when she finally saw him in the full light.

"Yes," said Rick a shy voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lisa with curiosity.

"I need to talk with you."

"With me?"

"Can we talk? Please."

"I guess so. Tomorrow we can have lunch with the girls. Claudia and the girls are here."

"Not tomorrow. Now."

"Now?" asked Lisa, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Please."

"But they are waiting for me at my house."

"Please Lisa, it won't take too much time," said Rick pleadingly.

"Rick, it's really late. I truly think it will be better if we talk tomo.."

"Please Lisa. I swear to you it won't take long. Please." said Rick and came closer to her.

"I……

To be continued…..

Author's note: I just love cliffhangers hehehe, I'm evil I know and since the blackmail thing from last chapter did work. I think I will do it again. So I'll be waiting for the reviews if you want me to update muhahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Jo

Title: Dreams Don't Always Come True

Disclaimer: of course I don't own any of the original characters of Robotech but I do own some characters that will appear in the future.

Authors note: I know it took a while for me update, but I this chapter took me a lot of time to write, because of how many things happen here, so I hope you like it!

To: Especially to K71, thank you so much for be my beta for this one too. Also for Carla and all the people from the forum and to every one who take the time to read this.

Replies: sure, I'll be waiting for them! Don't Always Come True

Chapter 4

"You had me…"

"Lisa?" said a male voice near the plane that had already landed.

"Yes?" asked Lisa, confused when she heard someone calling her name. She couldn't distinguish who it was because everything near the plane was dark.

"Lisa, it's me, Rick" said the male voice. As he came into the light, Lisa saw a thin Rick. He was in a pilot suit with a white scarf around his neck, his hair more unruly than ever and a beard that made him look even thinner and older.

"Rick?" said Lisa in disbelief when she finally saw him in full light.

"Yes," said Rick a shy voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lisa with curiosity.

"I need to talk with you."

"With me?"

"Can we talk? Please."

"I guess so, tomorrow we can have lunch with the girls. Claudia and the girls are here."

"Not tomorrow, now."

"Now?" asked Lisa a little uncomfortably.

"Please."

"But they are waiting for me at my house."

"Please Lisa, it won't take too much time," said Rick in a pleading voice.

"Rick, it's really late. I truly think it will be better if we talk tomo.."

"Please Lisa. I swear to you it won't take long. Please" said Rick as he came closer to her.

"I… fine. But while you finish the plane paperwork I will send my horses to my house."

"Sure. I'll be right back," said Rick and left the airfield almost running in the control tower direction.

When Rick reappeared, Lisa was walking near the lake that was a few meters away from the airfield. He started to walk in her direction, trying to put his mind in order and finding the right words to start their conversation.

"Sorry for the delay, it took me more time than I thought," said Rick smiling to Lisa.

"It's ok," said Lisa and rubbed her hands because of the cold wind.

"It's really cold here."

"A little bit, but you get used to it," said Lisa looking at him with a smile.

"So…" said Rick and remained silent.

"So…" replied Lisa and after a few moments she added, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came with my flying circus," said Rick and started to walk near the lake. A few moments later Lisa followed him.

"Claudia told me that you left the army."

"Yes I did, I quit almost a year after you left," said Rick and his voice turned dark.

"You must be really happy now that you have your own flying circus, that you are your own boss," said Lisa trying to sound cheerful.

"It's ok," said Rick and remained silent for a while, "but I will never be truly happy, you know?"

"Come on Rick, you have everything to be happy. You are young, you are successful, you could have any woman that you want."

"But not the one that I want, the one that I want seems to be already taken," said Rick and looked at Lisa straight in the eyes, making her feel uncomfortable enough to turn down her gaze.

"Then I suppose that Minmei is dating someone," said Lisa softly.

"I don't know, I haven't talked with her in almost five years," said Rick, putting his hands in his pockets and then suddenly turning in Lisa's direction. "Are you happy Lisa?"

"What?" asked Lisa, taken off guard by the question.

"Are you happy? Have you been happy in these last 6 years?"

"Yes I am Rick, I'm very happy," said Lisa, unable to avoid a smile as her eyes brightened.

"You look different," said Rick looking at the ground.

"It has been six years since the last time we saw each other," said Lisa as she looked at the ground also.

"For me it has been an eternity," said Rick with sadness.

"In a way yes, so many things have happened," said Lisa and unconsciously she looked at her wedding ring and smiled.

"Since the moment you left the time stopped for me, all that kept me alive was the hope of finding you."

"Rick" said Lisa with a disbelieving smile.

"It's true, I've traveled across the world trying to find you Lisa. I looked everywhere," Rick said quickly and with desperation.

"I'm sorry, I should have come back sooner," said Lisa, avoiding Rick's gaze.

"Why did you leave?" asked Rick with pain.

"Because I had to," answered Lisa coldly.

"Because you believed that I was in love with Minmei. Because I was such an asshole with you," said Rick, tightening his fist.

"In a way, but mostly because I needed to start again Rick, I needed to change a lot of things in my life."

"It was my fault wasn't it? I hurt you so much, but Lisa…"

"Rick, it was nobody's fault, I made that decision and …"

"I loved you Lisa," said Rick and grabbed Lisa by her arms, "I was so in love with you but I was dumb enough only to realize that in the moment that you left."

"You are confusing things," said Lisa looking at him in the eyes.

"No I 'm not. I loved you. I love you now and I will always love you."

"Rick don't do this. You will get nothing except painful memories from the past," said Lisa with concern.

"But I have to," said Rick and released Lisa, "Because if I keep this inside me anymore I will die."

Lisa only looked at him. In some way he reminded her of herself. All the pain that he was showing now was the same pain that she had felt once.

"Do you remember the first time that we saw each other?" asked Rick with a melancholy voice.

"Yes."

"I will never forget that day. I remember that I was so impressed when I saw such a gorgeous, secure woman on the other side of the screen. I was so scared that I guess that was the reason I was so mean to you."

"I wasn't the nicest person with you either."

"I was so immature, so … I fell in love with you in the same moment that I rescued you from Sara Base, but I was so scared, I felt so … I felt I didn't deserve your love, you were so perfect…"

"I'm not perfect Rick."

"And I was so blind with Minmei, so infatuated with her. I hurt you so much with that, but the thing was that every time that we were close to each other I felt like all my defense mechanisms started to fail and that you would see the real me and you would run away."

"I would have loved you no matter what Rick, that was how much in love with you I was," said Lisa honestly.

"You are the only one that I have ever loved Lisa, the only one."

"Don't lie to yourself Rick," said Lisa but before she ended Rick asked,

"Do you remember the first time that we kissed?"

"We never kissed each other, not really."

"But I remember every time, every moment, every touch, the way your eyes looked at me, your smell, all of you."

"Why are you doing this Rick? What for? What do you expect from this?"

"I don't know Lisa, maybe to bring you back to me by telling you how much I love you. Maybe to ask for your forgiveness, or maybe just to feel you close to me."

"It's late Rick," said Lisa and started to walk away.

"Wait!" said Rick and grabbed her by her wrist.

"I don't know what I'm doing Lisa, all I know is that since the moment that you left I've been dying. I never imagined that I could love someone so much, like I love you. I love you so much," said Rick trying to hold his tears.

"I'm sorry Rick, but there's nothing that I can do for you now," said Lisa with honesty.

"So you don't love me anymore?" asked Rick as he touched her gently with the tips of his fingers on her cheek.

"You are part of my past now Rick, I have a husband and a family now."

"You just forgot me."

"No, you will be always part of my life but I just moved on," said Lisa without looking at him.

"But I can't; I can't leave you in the past. Every time that I close my eyes, every time that I dream, it's you that I dream of."

"But you will have to learn to do it, you can't live attached to the past Rick. I lived attached to Karl for almost 10 years and all you will ever get from that is pain. There are things that you better leave in the past and try to forget."

"So you forgot that New Years Eve seven years ago?" said Rick with hurt.

"That was a mistake Rick, we both know that," said Lisa with a little anger in her eyes.

"I was wrong to say that it was a mistake. That was the only true thing that I have ever done in my life, the only time that I have felt complete," said Rick and held Lisa's face tenderly.

"And I felt so broken," said Lisa with a sad tone before looking at Rick in the eyes. "It was a mistake Rick, my mistake," she said seriously.

"If I could change that, if I just could turn back time."

"But you can't and even if you could I wouldn't change a thing. Everything that happened led me here and I wouldn't change my life now for anything," she said securely.

"For anything?" he said with hope, trying to see something in her eyes, to listen to something in her voice that would let him believe.

"No," said Lisa coldly and tried to release herself from Rick.

"I don't believe you," said Rick in denial.

"Rick, please," said Lisa, still trying to release herself from his hands.

"I don't. How could things change so much?"

"People change, things change. Now let me go Rick," said Lisa uncomfortably.

"But not you Lisa, not you," said Rick with sadness.

"I'm sorry Rick, but I don't love you anymore."

"That's not true. I can see it in your eyes, you still have feelings for me," said Rick, looking at her with desperation in his eyes.

"No Rick, please don't do this to yourself anymore," said Lisa with sadness.

"You feel pity for him, you don't love him," said Rick with anger.

"Rick stop," said Lisa seriously.

"You leave and try to be happy with him, but I know that you still love me; I can see it in your eyes," said Rick and grabbed her face to look at her closer in the eyes.

"That's not true," said Lisa angrily.

"Then look at me and tell me. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything when I touch you," said Rick and grabbed her closer to him until only millimeters separated them.

"Let me go," said Lisa struggling to release herself from Rick's grasp.

"You can't, can you?" said Rick and got closer to her.

"Rick.." Lisa was saying but she couldn't continue because he kissed her. He kissed her with tenderness and desperation at the same time, with all the feelings that he had always felt for her but never had the courage to say. And she was so surprised she didn't react at the beginning, everything seemed so surrealistic for her. So … he did truly love her. Then she reacted with an instinct that she thought she had forgotten; with something that she thought she would never feel again, not since she had left Macross.

Lisa slapped him with all her strength, leaving her entire hand mark on Rick's face and making him turn his face to the other side. She was so angry, so upset. She felt used again, in the same way that she had promised herself she would never feel again since the day that she left Macross.

"How dare you? Who the hell do you think you are? You cannot come here and pretend that if you kiss me I will run to your arms again Rick. Do you think I am the same stupid girl that I was on Macross? You are so mistaken; I have Thomas now and Alex, and I won't trade them for anything in the world, least not for you. I'm a married woman now, and I'm happy and I'm secure- things that you could never give to me. Go back to your plane and leave, because I don't love you anymore. I don't feel anything for you, I have forgotten you," said Lisa coldly and seriously as she started to walk away from Rick.

"Lisa wait," said Rick and started to walk in her direction.

"Get out of here Rick before someone gets hurt. I'm not going to let you hurt my family. Leave and forget me as I have forgotten you," said Lisa and she got into her car and drove away leaving Rick standing in the middle of the airfield alone, more alone than he had ever felt in his life.

Lisa arrived at her house still angry. Even after she had remained in her car for a few moments to calm down, she was still upset. She was upset with herself and with Rick. With herself for being such a fool and accepting to have that conversation with Rick even when she knew according to Claudia's words that he was supposedly in love with her. When she knew perfectly well that he was somehow infatuated now with her. It seemed that Rick Hunter only wanted what he couldn't have. First it had been Minmei and now it was her. So she was mad with herself for letting him lead her into his trap. She was also angry with herself for allowing herself to be so naïve around him again. But above all she was upset with him. How dare him to travel almost across the world to where she was- knowing that she was married and that she had a child -and try to seduce her again? What kind of woman did he think she was? That she was so stupid to fall again in that self-destructive hurricane that her life had become every time that she was around him? Not even if she was still in love with him would she abandon her family; she wasn't that kind of woman.

In middle of all those thoughts Lisa entered her bedroom to find sleeping in the master bed Thomas, who was holding Alex over his chest, who was also sleeping. Lisa only needed to see that scene and all her worries faded away. She smiled and started to walk in their direction trying to make no noise. When she was close enough she tried to hold Alex but in the same moment that she put her hands over Alex, Thomas instinctively put his arms around Alex in a protective way.

"It's me," said Lisa softly.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," said Thomas smiling at her, still a little sleepy.

"You are not the only one" said Lisa and looked at Alex.

"We were waiting for you."

"You shouldn't have bothered."

"You know it's never a problem," said Thomas and he carefully stood up with Alex in his arms.

"Why don't we take him to his crib," said Lisa and they left the bedroom and went to Alex's bedroom. Once they laid him in his crib they both looked at the baby with love.

"He looks so peaceful," said Lisa.

"And it's the only time of the day when he looks peaceful," said Thomas smiling as Lisa held him softly.

"Are you ok?" asked Thomas as he tenderly caressed Lisa's hair.

"I'm fine," said Lisa, resting her head on his chest.

"Really?" he asked lowering his head so he could look at her.

"It's just… I'm a little upset."

"Why? Problems with the horses?"

"No it's just I… there was someone that I didn't want to see at the airfield."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Thomas with concern.

"No, it doesn't matter," said Lisa and gave a smile to him.

"Ok," said Thomas and kissed her on the forehead and held her. They looked at Alex again and suddenly Lisa looked at Thomas in the eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"What?" asked Thomas with surprise.

"Do you love me?" asked Lisa again looking at him in the eyes.

"Of course I do, I love you so much," he raised an eyebrow and tried to hide a smile. "What kind of question is that?"

"A silly one," said Lisa and smiled at him.

"You and Alex are the most important things in my life," said Thomas honestly.

"And the two of you in mine," said Lisa and they both looked into each other's eyes for while and they kissed. When they broke the kiss Thomas smiled at her.

"You know what I'm thinking now?" he asked smiling and then softly kissed her on the neck.

"What?" asked Lisa smiling too.

"That Alex needs a sister," said Thomas.

"A sister?" asked Lisa with suspicion.

"Yes, I mean, he needs someone to play with."

"And what will happen if it's a boy."

"Oh, but I think it will be a girl."

"Really?" said Lisa amused.

"Oh yes, and she will have those gorgeous green eyes of yours."

"And this beautiful smile of yours," said Lisa and softly kissed him.

"But I mean after all, as long as he or she is healthy like Alex, I'll be happy."

"Me too," said Lisa and they hugged, "But you know what?" added Lisa after a while.

"What?"

"Talking here will never get the brother for Alex."

"Sister," corrected Thomas and held Lisa closer and kissed her on the neck, then a few moments later he raised her from the floor.

"Thomas, we will wake up Alex," said Lisa near to Thomas ear.

"Shhhh," murmured Thomas and in silence they left Alex's bedroom.

Lisa woke up when the sun was rising. She looked at her side and Thomas was peacefully sleeping. She got up from bed and put a bathrobe on. After a while she walked to the window in the bedroom that showed an amazing view of the mountains and the lake.

As she looked through the window she couldn't avoid this uncomfortable sensation in her body. She still was upset from her meeting with Rick. She still could feel her chest tighten and the angst and she was angry with herself for that; for letting herself be so affected by him. It was like seeing him had brought back to life all the bad things that she had experienced by his side; the painful sensation of feeling used, the fear of not knowing, the uncertainty that was a constant in her life for many years. The memories of those broken dreams brought back all that in life upset her and above all that scared her. It scared her to death that she might loose herself again because of him.

Lisa tightened her fist with anger and then she looked at Thomas. No, that won't happen again. She had Thomas now, and he wouldn't let her get lost again. She started to walk in his direction and when she was close enough she bent down and softly kissed him on the forehead. She had him and Alex now, and that was all that she needed. They were now the constant in her life, her safety and the most important thing that she had.

Claudia left the house and started to walk in the direction of the stables, because she knew Lisa would be there. When she arrived at the stables Lisa wasn't there but she heard the noise of the hooves of the horses and she started to walk in that direction. Lisa was there, making the white mare run in circles, faster and faster, concentrating so much that she didn't even notice when Claudia appeared.

"What did the mare do?" asked Claudia when she was close enough, but Lisa didn't hear her, she only hurried up the walk of the mare.

"What did the mare do?" almost yelled Claudia this time, and this time she caught Lisa's attention. Lisa slowed down the rate of the mare. "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I was just asking if the mare did something for you to have her running like that?" said Claudia with suspicion.

"She needed to move. Artemis spent too much time in the plane without moving."

"Is that all? Because you look somehow upset."

"Yes that's all," said Lisa avoiding Claudia's look, "And the girls?"

"They went out with Thomas to visit his clinic."

"Oh that's great," said Lisa and started to walk to the stables with the mare. After leaving her there, Lisa started to walk with Claudia around the property.

"So are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" asked Claudia again after a while.

Lisa remained silent for some moments, debating if she should talk or not.

"Do you know that Rick arrived last night?" asked Lisa.

"No, I had no clue," said Claudia looking at the ground.

"He arrived here last night when I went to pick up Artemis."

"So that's why you are upset."

"I'm not upset because he is here, what bothers me is that he thinks that I'm still the same Lisa that I was in Macross."

"Why do you say that?" asked Claudia intrigued.

"Because he kissed me," said Lisa in a rush.

"He what?" asked Claudia surprised.

"He grabbed me and kissed me," said Lisa and she went a few steps away from Claudia before continuing, "Who on Earth does he think he is to come here and kiss me? Does he still think that I'm the idiot that I once was; the stupid girl who fell in his net over and over again?"

"I.. I don't know Lisa."

"Claudia I'm married now, I have Thomas now and he came to town and grabbed me and kissed me. Can you imagine what could have happened if Thomas had appeared there at the airfield?"

"I… Did Thomas know everything about Rick?"

"Parts of it… not all the story, but that doesn't matter. The fact is that Rick thinks he can come here and still play with me after all these years."

"I don't think that is what he thinks Lisa."

"And why are you so sure of that?" asked Lisa angrily.

"Because he loves you…"

"Come on Claudia, you know that is not true. The truth is that he discovered that his relationship with Minmei would never work out and he started to look for the only other choice that he ever had, the one that he thought would leave everything for him."

"No Lisa, he really loves you," interrupted Claudia, this time raising her voice.

"Why do you defend him now? How can you believe what he said after all the pain that you know he caused me?"

"Because I have seen his pain too Lisa, and I know that this time he has suffered as much as you did then."

"That's not true Claudia, and even if he did suffer, he suffered because of him, not because of me."

"Do you wanna know why he quit the RDF?"

"I know why. Because he never really liked it, because all that time he wanted to play the role of the hero and I guess that he got tired of it."

"That's not the reason."

"And why should I even care about the reason for him leaving the RDF?" said Lisa and started to walk away from Claudia.

"He didn't quit, he was dismissed from the service," said Claudia and Lisa stopped immediately in her tracks, "because he became an alcoholic."

"What?" said Lisa and turned to Claudia's direction in shock.

"After you left, Rick started to drink. We should have noticed before, but none of us wanted to see the truth. In the beginning we thought that it would be something temporary- he was so frustrated and felt so guilty for your departure that we just forgave his behavior. But with time we just didn't want to see that he was getting deeper and deeper into his depression. Then one day he crashed his plane in a populated area because he was drunk."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"He was in rehab for half a year and when he left the center he started looking for you, like it was the only thing that kept him clean, and after a while he started his flying circus."

"But Minmei, what happened with her?"

"They broke up the same week that you left. She tried to get back with him numerous times, but he never listened to her. For some reason that none of us knows he just kicked her out of his life."

"I can't believe it, I.. I would have never imagined that Rick would become an alcoholic," said Lisa so surprised that she had to sit down on the fence.

"I know, none of us imagined that," said Claudia and made a pause, "after that I became really close to him. I guess in a way I took the role of an older sister, just like Roy was his older brother."

"You were always good at listening to people," said Lisa with a sad smile.

"Yeah, the bond between us became strong Lisa. That's why when I said to you that he is truly in love, it's because I have seen him. I have seen him about to fall again into a bottle every time that he was about to find you and he didn't. I have heard the pain in his voice every time he told me some memories that he had about times that you two spent together and I have seen him cry when he remembered all the mistakes that he made," said Claudia and sat next to Lisa.

"But what can I do Claudia?" said Lisa and looked at Claudia straight in the eyes, "I don't love him anymore, I have my family now."

"I know, and there is nothing that you can do Lisa, just be honest with him."

"I... I in a way know how painful all this is for him, to realize that the person that you love is in love with someone else... I've been there."

"Only with the difference that the person that you loved end up loving you back," said Claudia with a bitter smile.

"But it was too late," said Lisa and remained in silence for a long time, "I don't know what to do Claudia, I don't want to hurt him but no matter what I do he will be hurt."

"It's a no win situation," said Claudia with sadness, "Rick always thought that if he found you, everything would be solved for the best, that you two would end up together and be happy ever after."

"Dreams don't always come true," said Lisa seriously.

"I know. And as hard as it is, he must wake up from that dream."

"He has to; he deserves to have a good life, to move on. No one can live with all that pain inside, I know that…"

"And I guess that is what you have to tell him," said Claudia and put one hand over Lisa's shoulder.

"But what if he falls again into alcohol?" asked Lisa with fear.

"He won't, we won't let him and even if he does it will not be your fault," said Claudia.

"But no matter what happens, I will feel guilty."

"But you aren't, not if you are honest with him."

"And I will be, there's nothing worse than when people treat you with pity, even when it can be hard, there's nothing better than the truth. It's the only thing that in the end makes you free. It's the only thing that will allow him to start with his life again."

"Yes and I know that Rick in the end knows that he has to move on, that you are happy now and that you have Thomas and Alex."

"I hope so," said Lisa and the two of them remained in silence for a long time, thinking.

"Life is full of surprises isn't it?" said Lisa at the end.

"Tons of it, but everything happens for a reason," said Claudia and smiled at Lisa, "now don't worry about this more than you have, everything will solve itself sooner or later."

"I know, I know," said Lisa and stood up."Why don't we go back to the house? The girls are probably back from the clinic."

"Sure," said Claudia and stood up too and they started to walk to the house.

Lisa kept thinking what she should do about the situation with Rick. She knew that she would have to talk with him again, but the question was when, and if she should talk with Thomas about it. And the biggest question of all was what she would say to Rick; how would she talk to him without hurting him more than necessary. She couldn't stop thinking about how she would have felt if she were in his place; about what she could have tolerated to hear from him if they where back in Macross and he was telling her that he would stay with Minmei. And she realized there where no good words for that. No matter what she said, she would break his heart, and that concerned her because no matter what, Rick would always be a part of her life even now that she was with Thomas.

The day went by fast, especially because she did a lot of activities with the girls. They went to the town with Alex to shop and then shared dinner with Thomas and some friends of his that where members of Doctors Without Borders who where about to make an emergency trip to South America.

So that in a way helped Lisa not think about what she should say to Rick, at least until she tried to sleep. It was at that point of the day that she couldn't close her eyes and couldn't stop the feeling of guilt about what had happened to Rick. She never thought that she could hurt him so much with her departure, that deep in his heart he loved her and that he loved her so much to the point of falling as deep as he had. How ironic life had been for both of them, always living in different times. When one was happy, the other was sad. But that was how life was and you just can't fight destiny and her destiny wasn't to be at Rick's side. She had made her own destiny with Thomas and now Rick would have to find his, even if that meant that he would have to fall again; even if she would be the one that made him fall.

Rick was sitting in front of his window, looking at the sunrise. He hadn't slept all night; his heart was too heavy to sleep. He finally had seen her, had held her and kissed her. But it hadn't been as he had dreamed it would be in all these past years. It had been so cold- as cold as the weather outside, as cold as the first kiss that they had shared on Dolza's ship. It had been as if she hadn't been there with him, as if she had been miles and miles away.

He couldn't stop thinking that maybe it was true, maybe she didn't love him anymore and she was truly in love with this man. But how could he accept that? Even when he saw her and knew that she was alive and that was all that he had ever asked. Now he couldn't accept the fact that she was with somebody else. And as selfish as it was, the fact that she was happy with another person was killing him. And the more he thought about it he realized how much pain Lisa had felt every time that he had talked about how happy he was with Minmei; how much he had hurt her over and over again. It made him wonder how he could have been so blind to not notice how much he was hurting her; to not notice that she was in love with him.

He finally decided to go out of his bedroom. Being there alone thinking was slowly driving him insane, driving him to the edge of falling again into his bad habits. He wasn't ready to give up yet; he would try to fight again- one more battle.

So he went out but what he saw was even worse than being alone in his bedroom. There she was, walking in the downtown, with her baby in her arms smiling and playing. She looked so beautiful under the sun light and the reflection of the light in the snow. Her long hair free, just like when they were in Breetai's ship, her cheeks a little bit pink because of the cold wind. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pale green sweeter and jacket that matched the sweater. In her arms was the baby, covered in a huge white blanket, with a sky blue small hat. Around them there where the girls. Lisa was talking and smiling to them, like he had never seen her in Macross, as if there where no pain in her life.

And then he appeared with a group of people. Lisa and him looked at each other and smiled, then he got closer to her and softly kissed her and then grabbed the baby with care. The rest of the people saluted the girls and then Lisa held him. Just like that, they held each other with the baby in his arms and they started to walk again until they entered a restaurant. Rick just stood there looking at them without being seen. Slowly and painfully he started to accept the reality, the truth that was anything but what he had dreamed of. She was happy, but he wasn't the man that was making her happy.

Lisa got up and went to have breakfast. For her luck, Claudia was in the living room alone. The girls were still sleeping in their bedrooms because they had remained talking with Thomas' friends until very late, as did everyone else in the house.

"Good morning," said Lisa when she entered the dining room.

"Good morning," said Claudia.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Lisa.

"Well, you can take the woman away from service, but you can't take the bad habits of service out of the woman," said Claudia and Lisa laughed. "I'm so used to getting up at 5.30 a.m. that I just can't stay in bed passed that hour."

"Yeah, I know."

"And you?"

"I have to go and check on the horses," said Lisa and remained in silence for a while. "Plus, I couldn't sleep very well. I was thinking, you know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Claudia.

"Yes, but not here and not now," said Lisa.

"Sure," said Claudia softly.

"Why don't we have breakfast and then go to check on the horses," said Lisa.

"I would love to," said Claudia and she understood immediately Lisa's message.

When they finished having breakfast they went to check the horses. Lisa released them in the open field and started to walk with Claudia near the horses.

"I made a decision," said Lisa finally.

"What did you decide?"

"I'll try to find Rick and talk to him."

"You have to be clear on what you are going to say to him."

"I tried last night hundreds of times to have a speech ready, to have clear what I'm going to say to him-but that won't work, you now me," said Lisa and Claudia just nodded. "You know how difficult it is for me to say those things, to express what I feel."

"I know Lisa. What are you going to do?"

"I'll be honest with him, for the first time in my life I'm going to be completely honest with him, even if it takes me the entire day to finally say what I have to say, being honest is the best thing that I can do."

"And you are right honey, a prepared speech never works," said Claudia tenderly.

"I know, and for some reason I feel like I owe it to him to be honest. I left Macross and only left a letter for him. Maybe if I had talked with him, things would have been different, maybe I wouldn't have hurt him so much and by now he would have been happy with someone."

"And above all, he needs to hear the truth from you so he finally can close this chapter in his life."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm doing this," said Lisa and gave a sigh.

"You are doing the right thing, Lisa, as hard as it is. But remember, no matter how things turn out it won't be your fault."

"It's easier said than done, you know," said Lisa with resignation.

"I know," said Claudia and put one arm around Lisa's shoulder.

"At least I have you girls and Thomas."

"Did you tell him?"

"I couldn't, not because I don't want to, but because last night we were talking about him leaving for South America."

"He's going there?" asked Claudia with a little concern.

"Yes, the foundation needs him and the last time that we where in that area, there was so much to do, so many people needing help."

"But now it is a really a dangerous area," said Claudia.

"I know, with the malcontents and with Leonard..." said Lisa and she shrank her shoulders.

"You don't want him to go?"

"No. But I can't ask him not to go, he loves his work and I know how much he is needed there. It's just that I'm worried."

"And it's the most natural thing Lisa; you love him."

"I wish I could go with him, but we can't leave Alex alone."

"I knew you would say that, you are definitely not the kind of wife that would stay at home," said Claudia with a smile.

"Of course I'm not. This will be the first time that we aren't going together on one the foundation trips, at least since we found Alex."

"Found?" asked Claudia with suspicion.

"I mean had," said Lisa nervously and took a few steps away from Claudia.

Claudia remained in silence for a while and then her mind started to work faster and faster.

"What did you mean by found, Lisa?" asked Claudia and she started to walk in Lisa's direction.

"Nothing, I just said it wrong."

"Lisa, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, Claudia. I don't know what you mean."

"Lisa, you know that you can trust me."

"Of course I trust you," said Lisa and looked at Claudia in the eyes.

"Then what are you not telling me?" said Claudia and after a pause she added, "wait a minute, the pictures that you showed me from the last time you were in south America- they were taken less than a year ago."

"You are wrong. Those pictures were taken long ago," said Lisa, turning her back to Claudia.

"Lisa don't lie to me," said Claudia feeling angry and hurt.

Lisa remained in silence for a long time until she finally turned to face Claudia with her eyes full of tears. "What do you want me to say? That Alex is not my son?" said Lisa.

"What?" said Claudia not believing what she had heard.

"He is not… he is not my son," said Lisa as she sat down and covered her face with her hands.

"Lisa I didn't… I mean... I'm sorry," said Claudia and sat next to Lisa.

"No one knows it, not even Thomas' parents," said Lisa and she looked at Claudia again.

"But how?" was all that Claudia could say.

"One night, when we went to South America the last time, we received an emergency call from a small village that was close to where we were. The village had been devastated. According to the official report malcontents had done it, but I know Zentraedis and I know that they didn't do it. It was Leonard. He did it to show the people how powerful he was and how he would punish everyone that tried to help Zentraedis. All the houses were burned. Most of the children, women and men were dead or seriously wounded. It was one the worst war scenarios that I have seen," said Lisa and her voice start to break, "we were removing rubbish from a house that had been burned when we found this pregnant woman, barely alive. She was bleeding badly so Thomas started to treat her right there. More doctors came to help Thomas, but there was a point when there was nothing that they could do for her, so they focused their efforts to try to save the baby. She wasn't more than six month pregnant and the chances of the baby making it were minimum, but Thomas took the risk and did a C-section," said Lisa and this time her voice broke completely. "They did all they could, but there was nothing they could do and the mother died when they were doing the surgery. I remember seeing Thomas covered in this woman's blood from head to toe in his attempt to save her, but he couldn't," said Lisa and she cleaned her tears and cleared her throat. "And then Thomas handed the baby to me so the other doctors could treat him, because he was extremely weak, and was injured because of the injuries that the mother has suffered. In that moment, in that same moment when I held him in my arms I knew that he was my son," said Lisa and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I felt this urge to protect him, to love him. I knew in my heart that I had to take care of him no matter what."

"Lisa," said Claudia and her eyes where full of tears too.

"Thomas was attached to the baby too. He went to check on him a few moments later and he realized that the condition of the baby was critical. He looked at me and said, 'Liz, take the plane and take him to the clinic. Now. It's his only chance.' Thomas had never done that, and we have seen patients in critical condition many times, but this time was different. And of course I didn't hesitate, I took all the medical supplies that I needed and went to the airplane. Thomas couldn't come with us because he was really needed there, and before I realized I was back in here, in Thomas' clinic, trying desperately to save that baby's life," Lisa took a deep breath and then continue, "The next days were horrible. Alex was critical, barely alive, but the medical staff did an amazing job. I spent all the time in the NICU. I just couldn't leave him alone. Thomas arrived a couple of weeks later and we stayed by Alex's side in turns, and sometimes together, until one day when Alex finally didn't need the incubator anymore a new nurse came close to us and told us, 'I knew that your son would recover. He is a very strong little man'. She smiled and walked away and then Thomas and I looked into each other's eyes and we finally understood what our hearts had understood a long time ago- that Alex was our son and we loved him," said Lisa and wiped her tears. Claudia did the same, she had been there, in South America and had seen entire families destroyed by incidents with malcontents and even she had wanted many times to adopt one of those orphans that were so devastated by that conflict, that were so scared, but she didn't. And there was Lisa, a box full of surprises as always. She did have the courage to give a family to one of those kids.

"So, we didn't even have to talk about it. We loved each other and we had been living together for almost two years, so getting married was just a formality for our relationship. We got married in a beautiful and quiet ceremony and then we started the paperwork to adopt Alex and by his five-month birthday he was officially our son. As time went by I felt more and more happy with my decision. I love Thomas and he is the best man that I could ever have chosen to share my life. And Alex, he is just my sunshine," said Lisa and shrank her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"I.. just don't know what to say to you Lisa… what you did for Alex, is… is such a beautiful thing and no one ever will doubt that you are his mother. Even if his biological mother were alive, you are his mom. The way that you look at him with all this love … I'm proud to be your friend, I'm proud of you," said Claudia with a broken voice.

"Just promise me that you won't tell this to anyone. No one knows- not even Thomas' parents. I know that you will think that they should know it, but Thomas believes that is not the time yet, that first we have to figure out if we ever will tell Alex that he is adopted."

"Don't worry Lisa, no one will ever know about this, not from me."

"Thanks," said Lisa and she and Claudia hugged each other for a while until something interrupted them.

"Hey girls, here you are," said the voice of Sammie.

"Sammie," said Claudia and she realized Lisa and cleaned her tears while she did the same.

"We were looking for you all over the property," said Kim and then she looked at Lisa and Claudia, "Are you ok?" she asked when she noticed their tearful eyes.

"Yeah we are ok, just remembering old times," said Claudia.

"We are getting old and all sentimental," said Lisa and the girls laughed and sat next to them and started to talk about the old days on the bridge.

Lisa woke up very early with only one determination on her mind- to talk to Rick, and put an end to his torture. To finally have the closure that they both should have had the day that she decided to leave Macross, the closure that she needed to finally live the new life that she had in peace, and the closure that he needed to move on and start a new life, too.

So she went to the airfield and asked for Rick's flying circus and the person that was in charge of the airfield gave her the flying circus location. Lisa drove in his direction and when she arrived at the place she remained in the car for several minutes, trying to think of how she would start to talk with him, trying to put together the right words.

When she climbed down from her jeep, she could see Rick a few meters away, fixing his plane. He was wearing his old orange flying suit and was covered in motor oil. She smiled, thinking that in all the years that had passed he hadn't changed very much. He, in her eyes, was still the reckless young man that loved to do pirouettes in the air. But when he turned in her direction, she could see in his eyes that he wasn't the innocent and enthusiastic young man that she knew once. She could see in his eyes the pain and the loneliness that she had once carried in her own eyes.

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" asked Rick with surprise and started to walk in her direction, cleaning the oil from his hands.

"I… we have a pending conversation…." said Lisa, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure?" asked Rick with caution.

"We never ended the conversation that we had the other day and I think that I owe you an explanation. After all, I do still care about you," said Lisa and a smile appeared immediately on Rick's face.

"And I care for you, too," said Rick and stopped his tracks. "Could you wait for me? I'm going to change out of this and come back," said Rick and started to walk in direction of his plane only to come back a few seconds later with clean clothes and his hair a little bit more combed.

"I'm back," said Rick with a smile and stood next to Lisa, who started to walk. Rick immediately followed her.

"I think I should start from the beginning, by explaining to you why I left, I guess that the letter wasn't enough…" Lisa was saying when Rick interrupted her.

"I never got the chance to read that letter. Minmei burned it before I got the chance to read it," said Rick with sadness.

"She what?" said Lisa with surprise.

"She burned it. I never truly knew why you left, but I guess whatever explanation that you could have given to me in that letter couldn't have dissipated the pain and the guilt that I felt when you left"

"It wasn't your fault Rick, I left Macross because of me, because I needed to start over with my life. I realized that my life as Commander Lisa Hayes wasn't making me happy, that I would never be happy if I stayed there. The memories, the things that would never come true, the responsibility… I just felt that I couldn't take it anymore, that if I wanted to be happy, then I'd have to start over with my life. I had to leave, to escape…" said Lisa and stopped walking.

"I know that you don't want to make me feel guilty, but I know that I had something to do with your decision."

"Part of it. I saw you so happy with Minmei and I understood that we never could be that happy. If I stayed I would never be truly happy because I would always be wondering what would have happen if? I couldn't take that anymore. I had spent the last 10 years of my life attached to the memory of my dead fiancé and I just couldn't spend the rest of my life questioning why you chose Minmei or why you didn't love me."

"If you only have stayed for a few more days, you would have realized that I did choose you, that my heart had chosen you a long time ago."

"But I didn't and maybe that's our destiny Rick. Maybe we weren't meant to be lovers, to be together as a couple. Maybe our destiny was to be only friends," said Lisa softly.

"I don't believe that, I don't believe that is our destiny. I don't believe that after everything that happened between us, all that we can be is friends," said firmly.

"But that is all I can offer to you- my friendship," said Lisa and looked at Rick and she understood that this would be harder than what she had imagined. "I have to be honest with you and with Thomas. I have him now. He is my present and you are my past, but you will always be part of my heart. You were one of my best friends and I will always care about you, but I don't love you anymore. My heart belongs now to my family; to my husband and my son," said Lisa in the softest tone that she could, because she knew that her words were like stabs for him.

"How could you forget me?" asked Rick after a moment. "How did you let the love fade away? That love that you always said was so deep?" asked Rick with pain but above all the pain was the need of knowing how she had taken all those feelings out of her heart. He truly wanted to know if there was a way for him to forget her.

"I don't know Rick… I just… did it," said Lisa and made a pause, trying to find the words, if they existed. "I guess that the pure and honest love that Thomas felt for me made the love that I felt for you start to disappear. Then one day I woke up and you weren't in my head and the memories and the angst of what happened between us started to fade away…" said Lisa, then remained in silence.

"I have tried to forget you, but I just couldn't ... I still can't," said Rick and cleared his throat. The pain that he felt in his heart was reflected in the knot that didn't allow him to breathe well.

"But you will… someday. But you have to accept first that there are things that aren't meant to be… like us."

"Do you remember me sometimes?" asked Rick even before Lisa stopped talking.

"Sometimes. There are things that make me think of you, just like there are things that make me think of Karl."

"Does he know about me?"

"Yes," was all that Lisa answered.

"Is there something that I could do to bring you back to my side? Anything? I'll do anything for you," said Rick, joking with the last words, expecting for some miracle, for some signal that would show him that he hadn't lost her completely.

"Rick…" said Lisa with sweetness, "don't do this, not again, don't hurt yourself anymore, not like you have already done."

"So you know it, you know that I become an alcoholic," said Rick and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Yes," said Lisa and she bent her head, avoiding his gaze.

"But you don't know why.." Rick was saying, but Lisa interrupted him.

"I do. In a way I tried to find comfort in the bottom of a bottle after Karl's death. But it never worked, in the end it just made the pain worse…"

"Yes, that's true," said Rick and made a long pause as he walked a few steps away from Lisa and put his back to her. Then he put his hands in his pockets and shrank his shoulders. "I started drinking because I couldn't take climbing into my VT and not seeing you on the other side of the commo screen. I started to drink to numb myself on every combat mission; to not feel the guilt of not seeing you there, to not deal with the fact that you weren't there anymore, that I had lost you. But just like you said, it only made things worse. I started to have conversations with an empty commo screen. You were there looking at me, giving me combat instructions, telling me that you would never leave again…" said Rick and then he turned in her direction. "But that wasn't the worst part. The worst was that I started to follow the orders that my imaginary Lisa gave to me. I talked with this shadow of you all day and you answered me. I lost my mind with you… that's how much I love you Lisa," said Rick with tears in his eyes.

Lisa looked at him for a while until she felt tears in her eyes, too, " I don't know what to say…I…" said Lisa and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for having caused you so much pain, but I don't regret the path that I took. But Rick, you got over that once with the help of your friends and you can get over this now."

"I never got over it," said Rick with a sad smile, "I stopped drinking, yes. But your ghost never left my mind. Every night before I fall asleep I talk to you. I tell you how much I love you, how mistaken I was in Macross. I tell you that now I'm 4 years, 8 months and 20 days sober. You are always part of my life, that's how I know that I will never stop loving you."

"Nothing last forever Rick, nothing. I'm sure that one day some woman will appear in your life and her sweet love will make you forget me. But you have to understand first that I'm not an option for you anymore."

"My head knows perfectly well that you belong to your husband now, that you are happy with him now, that there's no hope for me anymore; that I have to let you go. But my heart doesn't stop loving you, and it makes me believe that I still have a chance. That maybe in the bottom of your heart you still love me, that you will always be mine…and you know that I have never been a rational person, my heart has always ruled my life," said Rick and shrugged his shoulders.

"But you are not that kid anymore, Rick. It's time for you to become the man that I always thought you would be. A man that thinks with his heart, but his heart is more prudent than what he thinks. And that heart would never hurt someone on purpose. That heart needs to find the person that makes it beat and also understand that I'm not that person…" said Lisa carefully.

Rick remained in silence for a while. "I don't think that my heart will change its mind very soon… so I guess that I will have to do what you did… get away…"

"Are you sure?" asked Lisa with concern.

"I can't stay here Lisa. I can't stay here and see you have this dream life. Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see you with him, with your son? To see you so happy with a man that is not me?" Lisa only nodded. "And the thing is that I love you and I couldn't stand to see you suffer and if I stay I soon will start to wish that bad things would happen to you. Things that will break the happy life that you have. I love you too much to do that, so I'd better leave," said Rick seriously and with honesty.

They both remained in silence for a long time until finally Lisa broke the silence and started to walk in his direction.

"Then there's only one more thing to say," said Lisa, "that you will always have a friend in me Rick. I will always remember you," she said and put one of her hands on his arm. "Take care Rick, take care," said Lisa and kissed him softly on his cheek. She started to walk away from him, leaving him alone in the middle of the forest with the wind hitting him hard on the face; the cold wind that was as cold as his heart now that he realized that this was the final goodbye between him and Lisa.

Lisa arrived home with a strange feeling in her heart. She felt her heart tight, full with angst but at the same time she felt relieved. She finally had put an end to one of the painful chapters of her life, a chapter that even when she had tried to deny it had been open for the last six years. She finally had the chance to say goodbye to Rick, like should have done in Macross. At that time the pain had been to big to face him and she had decided leave without saying goodbye. Allowing for that, there was always something that attached her to memories filled with uncertainty, with questions that were never answered, with the fear of the day that she saw him again. All the happy life that she had built, that she loved so much faded away and were replaced with all the pain again, wondering if she could fall under his charms again.

But that did not happen, she finally had the courage to look him in the eyes and tell him that she did not love him and to be honest. She felt liberated, as if from now on she could start to live her new life fully, without regrets, without questions. She could just live.

There was only one thing that would not allow her to be completely happy, and that was her concern for Rick. She knew personally how painful it was to be rejected, to have a broken heart and she would always feel guilty if something bad happened to him. But she also knew that it wasn't her responsibility, she had done all that she could do for him and that was to be honest with him.

So when she faced Claudia and the girls that were together in the living room, she smiled to them honestly.

"Hi girls, what are you doing here?" asked Lisa.

"We were waiting for you, we have to leave urgently," said Sammie.

"Why? What happened?" asked Lisa with concern as she got closer to the girls.

"Problems with the construction of the SDF-3. The council made some wrong decisions in our absence and the funds for the construction of the ship have been stopped," said Claudia without hiding her anger.

"Those idiots. Especially Leonard, he took the benefit of our absence to make a special meeting and redirect some funds for the SDF-3 to his troops," said Kim.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but Leonard has always been someone you can't trust," said Lisa.

"Yes, we know," said Vanessa.

"So now we have to go back to try to fix it," said Claudia.

"I hope you will," said Lisa.

"We do too, but that means that we have to go," said Sammie with a sad voice.

"Yes, our transportation will come to take us from the airfield here," said Kim.

"Well then I will take you there, girls," said Lisa.

"Thank you Lisa, we have spent the most incredible weekend here," said Vanessa.

"Yes, it was so great to spend some time with you and with your family Lisa. We really appreciate it," said Sammie.

"I loved spending time with you girls. I really missed you all," said Lisa and she hugged Sammie who was closest to her, and then the rest joined the hug.

After some talk, the girls started to walk out of the house and into Lisa's car. Lisa would take them to the airfield to wait for the helicopter that would take them to center of command of the RDF.

When the helicopter arrived, they said goodbye and promised that they would meet again soon. The last one to get into the helicopter was Claudia.

"It was really great to see you again Lisa. I really miss you, you know? You are my little sister," said Claudia.

"And I miss you too. I miss your advice a lot," said Lisa with a soft voice.

"So, did you talk to him?"

"Yes I did, I was honest with him and finally closed that chapter of life like should have done six years ago."

"How did he take it?" asked Claudia with concern.

"I don't know Claudia, probably not well… I mean there was no way that he could take this well."

"Yes, you are right. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, mysteriously I feel free. Nothing attaches me to that part of my past anymore. I have no more questions spinning around my head any more…" said Lisa and only smiled at Claudia. That smile was all that Claudia needed to understand that Lisa was truly ready to start her life again, to be truly happy.

"I'm so happy for you Lisa, really," said Claudia and gave Lisa a huge hug.

"Admiral Grant, we are ready to go Ma'am," said the pilot of the helicopter.

"Yes corporal, just a minute," said Claudia and she looked at Lisa again.

"So we'll be seeing each other soon?" asked Claudia with a smile.

"Sure, sooner than what you believe," said Lisa and they hugged each other again and Claudia got into the helicopter. Only a few moments later it took off.

"Hi," said Thomas when he got into Alex's bedroom.

"Hi," said Lisa who was putting Alex inside his crib. Thomas got closer to her and kissed her on the forehead and then caressed Alex softly on the cheek.

"Hi big boy," said Thomas sweetly and Alex smiled at him.

"Too much work in the clinic?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, I have to get everything in place before I leave," said Thomas and smiled at her.

"But I'm staying here, so if there's any trouble I will take care of it."

"I know," he said and kissed her on the forehead again. "So where are the girls?" asked Thomas.

"They had to leave. There was trouble at the command center."

"Sorry to hear that."

"But they asked me to say goodbye to you and they hope to see us soon."

"Me too, they are very nice people."

"Yes they are," said Lisa with a smile.

"Are you ok?" asked Thomas, getting closer to her.

"I'm better than ever," said Lisa and smiled at him, then got closer to him and rested her hands on his chest. "It's just that... today I closed a chapter in my life that I should have close six years ago."

"You did?" asked Thomas with curiosity.

"Yes, and now I feel completely free," she said and looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"Then I'm happy for you. I'm glad that you finally closed that chapter of your life that caused you so much pain," he said and Lisa looked at him in the eyes with a sweet smile. He knew without even asking that she was talking about Rick and he also didn't ask how she had closed that chapter. All that he needed and all that was enough for him was her word that she had closed that chapter. His blind trust in her was one of the reasons of why she loved him, why she felt so secure with him, because she could be around him just as herself and he accepted her with all the good and the bad.

"Me too," said Lisa finally.

"So would you help me now with my suitcase?" said Thomas with a smile.

"I'm not sure if I want to help you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want you to go," said Lisa and she hid her face from him.

"You don't?"

"I mean I want you to go and help all those people, but I don't want you to leave, to leave us alone… I would have loved to go with you."

"But we can't take Alex with us," said Thomas with sadness.

"I know, I know is too dangerous to take him, but I would have loved to go with you, to be able to help."

"I know," he said and held her tight, "but I promise you that I won't be there too long… you know that I'm going to miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too," said Lisa and they kissed.

"So are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine, fine you win," said Lisa and after she gave a kiss to Alex she left the bedroom.

Lisa got up early. Today Thomas would leave with the rest of the Doctors Without Borders to go South America. So she walked around the house a thousand times, looking for things that he probably would need on his trip.

"Liz honey, really I don't need all that," said Thomas when Lisa arrived next to him with a polar jacket.

"You could need it," said Lisa and then she flushed, "well actually this is the last thing that you would ever need there."

"I have the same opinion."

"Yeah I know."

"Actually, I think its time to go to the airfield or the plane will leave without me."

"The plane will never leave without you, you own the plane," said Lisa with a smile.

When they arrived at airfield, the rest of the doctors were already there. Lisa took Alex out of the car covered in a huge blanket.

"I think I'm the last one to arrive," said Thomas and walked in direction of the other doctors while Lisa waited for him next to the car. A few minutes later he came back to her side.

"Everything is ready, so I guess I'll have to go," he said with a smile.

"I guess," said Lisa a little sadness.

"You big boy, take care of your mom, ok?" said Thomas with a funny voice that made Alex laugh.

"You take care out there, don't do silly things."

"You know I'd never do that," he said seriously.

"Yes, but your will to help others doesn't let you measure the risk."

"And look who is talking about measuring the risk now?" said Thomas with a sarcastic but funny tone at the same time.

"Yeah, well now I'm a mom," said Lisa with a smile and Thomas just hugged her tenderly.

"I'll be fine," he said and kissed her forehead. Lisa only smiled at him.

"I know."

"I love you," said Thomas looking at her in the eyes.

"I love you," said Lisa and she kissed him.

"Bye, bye big boy," said Thomas and took Alex in his arms kissing him on the forehead and then returning him to Lisa.

"Bye honey," said Thomas and kissed Lisa again.

"Bye," said Lisa and Thomas started to walk away.

She and Alex remained on the airfield for a while, waving goodbye to Thomas.

"Say bye to Daddy," said Lisa to Alex and he waved with the help of Lisa and Thomas answered from the window of the plane. When the plane started its engines, Lisa got into her car and from there, she watched Thomas go away in the plane.

But Lisa wasn't the only one who was at the airfield watching Thomas leave. Rick was sitting in the cockpit of his plane, watching from the distance how the family Devreaux was saying goodbye to Thomas. How Lisa kissed him and how she tenderly closed his jacket when she said goodbye. How she remained there with her son in her arms waving goodbye to him. How much he wanted it to be the one that Lisa was waving goodbye to. How much he wanted that baby in her arms to be their baby, not someone else's.

Rick even imagined that it was him that was climbing into the plane, but that wasn't true. The only company that he had now in his plane was a bottle of scotch that he was holding tight in his right hand. He knew that the alcohol wouldn't make the pain go away. Even if it did make the pain go away, when the alcohol effect stopped he would feel the pain again. But he didn't care anymore, he knew that the pain would never go away, that his heart would be broken forever, that no one would ever take Lisa's place in his heart. Now there was nothing that gave him the strength to keep himself clean. All the hopes and the dreams that he had were gone… he had nothing.

And watching her there with her family, smiling … he loved her too much… too much to wish that something bad would happen to Thomas. If she was happy with him, which was the case, then he had nothing to do… there was nothing in the world for him anymore.

So he slowly and with a trembling hand started to lead the scotch bottle to his mouth until finally he drank a sip. As he drank, he could feel the pain get stronger and stronger. It hurt him to drink but no one cared for him anymore so nothing mattered… and then he started the engines of his plane.

Lisa woke up in the middle of the night with the sound of the phone and her heart beating faster and faster. She had a bad feeling about that phone call, so she slowly picked up the phone, but not without first giving a quick look at Alex, who was now sleeping in her bedroom and who remained asleep.

"Hello," said Lisa when she finally picked up the phone.

"Hi Claudia, it's great to hear you, how where things at the command center?" asked Lisa, more relieved when she heard the voice of Claudia.

"Claudia, what's going on, why do you have that voice?" asked Lisa after a while.

"What? What is it?" asked Lisa nervously. She had this weird feeling again, this odd sensation in her stomach, and a cold shiver ran through her body after listening to Claudia's next words.

"What? No …" said Lisa surprised.

"He can't be dead …" said Lisa in a whisper.

To be continued…

Author's Note: I'll be waiting for you replies. I know it's a long chapter but I needed to write all this in one chapter because the next one is the finale. So stay tune and wait for next chapter in which I will to solve the mystery of who died, and to will found out with whom Lisa is destined to share her life with.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Jo

Title: Dreams Don't Always Come True

Disclaimer: of course I don't own any of the original characters of robotech but I do own some characters that appear that didn't appear in Robotech.

Authors note: this fic came to my mind very late at night, so I hope it sound coherent to you, the idea also came to me because I need the angst, what can I say, I love angst.

To: Especially to Peter, thank you so much for be my beta for this one too, really thank you, thank you, thank you. Also for Carla and all the people from the forum

Replies: sure, I'll be waiting for them! Don't Always Come True

Chapter Five

"Everything Happens for a reason"

The sad aura that lay around the black coffin was more penetrating than the cold wind of winter, and the pain of the people that was there was as pure as the white snow that covered the floor. But all of that was focused on only one person, Lisa Hayes.

Lisa was there, standing in the cold, dressed all in black, with a serious look on her face, but her eyes reflect all the sadness that lays in her heart, all the pain. Around her were Claudia, dressed in her full military uniform, and so were the girls. Max and Miriya were there also.

Lisa took a step forward with a white rose in her hand. She bent in front of the coffin and slowly put the flower on it. All the strength that she had promised to herself that she would show there, the promise that she had made to herself that she would not break there because of him, she had to be strong for him, wasn't enough. The pain that she felt in her heart, the guilt, was much more stronger than her own will, and she started to cry silently, her tears running across her cheeks.

He came closer to her, dressed in black also, and gently put a hand on her shoulder, as she slowly turned in his direction and reached for his protection. He held her with his free hand and, with the other, he put a white rose on the coffin too, and then held her again protectively, the pain that she was feeling; he could feel it too.

More people started to put flowers on the coffin too, one of the last people there to do it was Claudia, and, like Lisa she couldn't avoid the tears when she said her last goodbye to him.

Since she had heard the news, she couldn't avoid the feeling of guilt. She knew that she might have been able to avoid this, to prevent this from happening, but she had done nothing. But she never thought that things would turn this direction, that the end of the situation would be so dramatic, so painful. Then she turned her eyes in Lisa's direction and she knew by looking at her how devastated she was, she has been in that place once, when Roy has died, only with the difference that this was the second time that Lisa lost someone that she has loved.

When the funeral finally end the girls finally decided to get closer to Lisa, who was there with her family

"Lisa," said Claudia softly and Lisa turned in her direction, still holding on to him.

"Claudia," said Lisa with a sad smile, "girls."

"Mister Devreaux the car is ready," said a man in a British accent

"We will be right there," he said and looked at Lisa. "I'll wait for you in the car Liz," he added, and softly removed his arm from Lisa and start to walk into the direction of the car.

"Thanks," said Lisa and then look at Claudia's direction again and start to walk in her direction.

Claudia get closer to her and when they where close enough she just hug Lisa.

"I'm so sorry Lisa," was all that Claudia could say before tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Lisa just hold into Claudia's hug and let her tears start to fall to, the girls stood next to them holding their tears until they couldn't do it any more and get closer to Lisa and hug her too. They remain hold to each other for while until Lisa separate a little bit from them.

"Thanks for coming, girls," said Lisa softly.

"What do you expect, of course we will be here… with you," said Vanessa softly.

"You are our family, don't ever forget that," Kim said.

"And he was our family too," Sammie said.

"I know," Lisa said, and smiled. Then she looked at the car, and saw him waiting for here patiently, "Girls I have to go home, why don't we meet there?"

"Are you sure?" asked Sammie.

"We will love to have you there girls, you know that," answered Lisa and, hugging each girl, started to walk in the direction of the black limo, and disappeared from their sights when the driver closed the door behind her.

Lisa was seated at the edge of her bed, looking to the sky across the window of her bedroom. Her mind travelled through many memories that mixed feelings in her heart. Sadness because he was gone, happiness because of the good moments that they shared, and guilt…

The door was open, and Claudia entered the room.

"Hi," said Claudia softly.

"Hi," Lisa answered, and smiled at her. "Where are the girls?"

"Downstairs, checking on Alex with your brother in law," said Claudia and rolled her eyes and then smile making Lisa smile too.

"How do you feel?" Claudia asked finally.

"I'm fine," said Lisa avoiding Claudia's gaze.

"Lisa..,"

"I have to be fine Claudia, I can't break down, I just can't. It's not right."

"Lisa honey…it's ok if you break, you are human and it's the most natural thing."

"No, it's not ok, I have to take care of Alex and I can't break right now," Lisa said, her voice starting to break. "I have to be strong for him, I cant betrayed him like that, I'm the only thing he has, so I can't." said Lisa and made a pause to breath

"But you can't live like this honey, you need to cry for him," Claudia said, putting her arm around Lisa's shoulder. "Lisa I know what I'm saying," said Claudia with tears in her eyes.

"It's just that the pain…he is gone… he …it's so strong that if I let the pain …if I start to cry then I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stop, and I can't do that to him," said Lisa. The tears started to fill her eyes, but she fought against them.

"Lisa I'm here, I won't leave you alone," said Claudia and held Lisa tightly.

"I'm here, my friend," said Claudia as tears started to fall down her face.

"I should have stopped him. I shouldn't have let him get on that plane…I can't stop thinking it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Lisa and you know that. If is anybody's fault, then it's mine. I knew

how dangerous it could be, and I said nothing."

"No it's not, Claudia, it's not your fault… I also knew how dangerous it was and did nothing, but I never thought that something will happen to him, I never thought that thing would end up like this, not even after we talked about it."

"You had no way to know it, Lisa."

"Yes I did. I knew him, I knew how he would react, I knew how things were and how impulsive he was. I was a flight operator damn it! I should have warned him not to fly in those conditions," Lisa said, her tears mixed with the anger that she felt.

"Lisa…" said Claudia with pain and rubbed Lisa's back tenderly.

"And you know what's hurt me the most? That I never got the chance to tell him how important he was for me, to tell him that I do love him, after all, I do love him," said Lisa, and that time she just couldn't fight the pain any more; it hurt her too much.

"I love him and we were supposed to spend the rest of our life together, we will give Alex a sister. And now he's gone, and I'm angry. I'm angry at him because he decided to go to the middle of the Malcontents conflict to help them and leave me here alone with our child, and I'm angry with my self because the last time that I saw him I was thinking about Rick… Rick, for Christ's sake! It was the last time that I kissed Thomas and I was thinking how different things would have been if I had stayed in Macross. How could I have thought of something like that? How," Lisa asked, stretching her teeth in anger.

"And I hate my self for that. Thomas loved me so much, and that's how I paid him, with thinking about what if? A what if with someone that never will be even close to the kind of man that Thomas was," said Lisa and she gave a pause and then she put her right hand over her mouth to cover her surprised and sad expression.

"What if he died thinking that I didn't love him as much as he did? What if he never was aware of how much he help me, he save me, he was…he was my husband, my mate." Lisa said the last words between sobs and then all that she could do was cry over Claudia's shoulder.

"Lisa, of course he knew how much you love him, all he had to do was to look in your eyes, he knew Lisa, he knew," said Claudia while she caressed Lisa's hair with tenderness until Lisa stopped crying. After a while, Claudia convinced her to fall asleep, to rest, that she and the girls would take care of Alex.

Lisa woke up early in the morning and immediately she went to Alex's bedroom. She enters the room slowly and trying to make no noise, but when she opened the door the first thing she saw was her brother in law.

"Hi Michael," said Lisa slowly and walk next to him.

"Hi Liz," said Michael and turn into Lisa's direction holding Alex who was playing with a teddy bear. "How do you feel?"

"Fine I guess and you?" Lisa asked, sitting next to him. When she did that he left Alex in her arms carefully.

"Fine I guess," he said, and they remained in silence looking at Alex.

"I met your friends yesterday," said Michael finally.

"They came to check on me and Alex," said Lisa.

"Yes, they are very nice people."

"Yes they are."

"Liz, I was thinking that maybe you should come with us to spend some time in England," Michael said, putting an arm around Lisa softly. "Mom and I don't want you and Alex to have to go through this alone."

"Thank you so much Michael," said Lisa with a sweet smile. "You have no idea of how much that means to me, but I don't want to leave the Clinic alone you know how much Thomas loves …" Lisa was saying, but her voice started to fade and tears filled her eyes.

"I know Lisa, I know. And I know that you want to keep my brother's work alive, but you need sometime to heal Lisa everything was so sudden so …"

"So unfair," Lisa asked.

"Yes, and everything here remains me the reason of why he died, and it's not fair, he didn't deserve that," Michael said, and he tightened his fist in anger and sadness.

"It is unfair, Michael, but that's the reason why I can't go away. Thomas gave his life because he believed that he can help others, because he wanted for people that were desperate and needed help to have someone to go to, some place to go to," said Lisa and left Alex in his crib.

"That's why I'm going to stay here and keep the clinic open, because I know that he would want that," Lisa said, and tears began to fall through her face. "Because I don't want that his death was in vain, and he deserves to be remembered and I can't think in a better way to honoured his memory."

"You are right Liz, he would have loved that," said Michael and cleaned his own tears.

"Then, you can count on me for anything, you know that you and Alex are one of the most important things to me, to the entire family."

"I know, and you to us."

"Then it's decided, I'm going to stay here for while to help you with the clinic."

"That would be great," Lisa said with a smile.

"Did you hear that Alex? Uncle Thomas is going to stay," said Lisa to Alex who was watching them from his crib.

" Yes, did you hear that big boy?. I'm going to stay and we are going to check out some girls"

"Hey don't put ideas on his mind, he is to little to be thinking about girls," Lisa joked.

"He is a Devreaux, he is never to little to be thinking about girls," said Michael with an evil grin.

"And by the way have you checked out your mom's friends," Michael asked while he picked up Alex. The baby was smiling at him wildly.

"Michael," Lisa said and rolled her eyes. "You don't change, don't you?"

"I have tried, I must add in my defence," Michael said, and started to play with Alex.

A year later

Lisa got down from her Jeep, covered in a huge scarf. The winter had started and the snow had just begun to fall, so she hurried up to enter the house.

"Constance, I'm home," said Lisa removing her coat.

"My lady someone has came to visit you," the housemaid said, walking towards Lisa's direction.

"Really, and who is it?" said Lisa and start to walk into the living room direction

"His name is Rick Hunter, and he is in the living room waiting for you," Constance said, but Lisa had already entered the living room and saw Rick there, seated on the floor playing with Alex and an aeroplane toy. Rick was waving the plane in the air and making the noises of motors while Alex tried to catch it and smile.

"Rick," Lisa said, surprised to see him there. Rick immediately turned in her direction and back to Alex. He carefully gave him the plane and Alex started waving it in the air just like Rick had done.

"Hi Lisa," Rick said, standing up and started to walk in her direction.

"Hi," Lisa said, still surprised, and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I know that you probably won't believe it, but I just found out of what happened with your husband and I…" Rick said, and remained in silence. "I just wanted to know how you were."

"I'm fine thanks," Lisa said, starting to walk in Alex's direction and pick him in her arms "And you, How are you," Lisa asked.

"I'm fine, I just come back from a tour with my circus," Rick said.

"And how was it?"

"Great, there are pretty good pilots out there, and with the new technology, now you can do things that before you could only imagine."

"I know, it's impressive how much things have changed," Lisa said, and got closer to the fire. "Do you want something?"

"No thanks, I just came to see how you were," Rick said and smile at her.

"Thank you for your concern," said Lisa and an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"I wish I had known earlier, but after the last time I saw you, I kind of disappeared, and then I was just too busy with the circus. And when I talked to Claudia we didn't mention you until a couple of days ago, when I meet with her in Macross and she told me. I'm really sorry Lisa, he looked like a good man."

"He was a good man, and don't worry for not having come earlier, the intention is all that matters."

"So what are you doing now," Rick asked.

"I'm in charge of Thomas clinic, working for Doctors Without Borders," Lisa said with a smile.

"That's great, you were always good at helping people."

"Thanks," Lisa said, "I do what I can."

"Any help now with all this malcontents situation and this tension in the RDF is welcome."

"Yes, who would have thought that after Khyron's death there would be so many internal problems?"

"Yes, it's like some sort of civil war."

"It remains me the...war."

"Yes," Rick said.

"So how long are you staying here?"

"Not very, I came with my circus we are going to do a show tomorrow."

"That's great."

"Yes, I also came to give you this," Rick said, and gave her an envelope.

"What is this," Lisa asked with curiosity.

"Tickets for the show, I thought that maybe you would like to see it."

"Sure I would like to."

"Great, then I hope to see you tomorrow in the airfield and maybe you can take this handsome man with you," Rick said, and took Alex's hand.

"I'll see," said Lisa doubtful.

"Don't worry it's perfectly safe, I promise," Rick said with a smile.

"I'll think about it," said Lisa.

"Well, I better go, it's late and I have to go to check on the weather; if the snow continuous falling then I'll have to cancel the show."

"Then, I hope it stops," Lisa said

"Thanks. Good night, and I hope to see you there," Rick said, and started to walk towards the exit.

Rick got down from his plane. The flight had been awesome; he hadn't felt so comfortable in the air for a long time. Maybe, in way, that was because he had the hope that she would be there, watching him fly.

While he was flying, he couldn't stop thinking of her, of how beautiful, but at the same time, sad she looked yesterday. He had found out that her husband had died a couple of months ago, but he had waited to see her; he didn't want to push her, he didn't want it to fill his heart with false expectations, so he once more has waited for it. But now he felt it was the time to fight for her again, but this time he would do it slowly, step by step, first he will have to gain her confidence again, he will be just as patient as she had been with him in Macross.

When Rick finally could walk away from the group of girls and boys that were impressed by his flight, he started to search for Lisa in the crowd. Finally, he saw her, seated a couple of meters away from the airfield with her son in her arms, and he couldn't avoid a smile.

"So you came with him," Rick said, when he finally was by her side.

"Yes I did," Lisa said, with Alex in her arms, who was playing with her hair.

"So what did you think of the show?"

"Iit was pretty good, risky but great. The stunts that you made were very precise; I mean, an inch to the right and we would be picking the parts of the Mockingbird off the floor," Lisa said, her last words sounding like a reproach.

"You sound like a Flight operator," Rick said, amused, which makes Lisa raise an eyebrow.

"You can take the uniform away from the woman but not the flight operator that she has inside," Lisa said, finally, and they both started to laugh.

Then Alex start to open his arms in the direction of Rick's plane.

"Plane," Alex babbled, and point in the direction of Rick's plane.

"Do you want to check the plane," Rick asked, and took one of Alex's hands in his.

"Plane," Alex babbled again.

"Can I," Rick asked, looking at Lisa.

"Sure," Lisa said, after a moment of thinking.

"Come here, big boy," Rick said. He picked Alex up in his arms and started to walk into the direction of his plane. Once he got there, he carefully got into the cockpit and sat Alex in his lap.

Lisa followed them after a while. She was caught out of guard by Rick's attitude, even when she knew that he was great with kids. After all, a few times, they both had baby-sat Dana, and on those occasions, she had found that he was great with kids. But she had never imagined that he would be like that with her own son, not after what had happened a few years ago. So, she finally smiled, and followed them to Rick's plane. She stood on the stairs leading into the plane, watching Rick and Alex play with the Mockingbird's controls.

A couple of months had passed since Rick had appeared again in Lisa's life, and she was incredibly surprised by his behavior; after seeing him for the last time, when he was completely desperate for her, to the point that it was a little bit scary. And seeing this new Rick, it was like he had matured all of sudden in this time, and now it was like they were back again in the Reconstruction period, when they were friends, just that, before she fell for him and her silent agony began, before she started to wait for things that would never happen…before her heart was broken.

He had come and gone to visit her during those months. He was great with Alex, and the boy loved to spend time with him. But she was also worried at the same time. As much as she appreciated spending time with Rick, and being able to be friends again, she was worried that he was playing the same role that she played in Macross, and that was the last thing that she wanted, because she didn't want to break his heart. She didn't want to give him false hope, because she couldn't be with him in any other way than friends.

"Hi," Rick said as he entered Alex's bedroom, where Lisa was finishing dressing him.

"Hi," Lisa said with a smile, and then added, "Could you pass me the upper part of his pajamas?"

"Sure," Rick said, and picked up the sweater that was on the counter and give it to Lisa.

"Hi, big boy," Rick said, and caressed one of Alex's cheek, making the kid giggle.

"How was the trip," Lisa asked.

"Fine, but every time it's more difficult to move from one place to another; the RDF has a very strict policy about movement."

"Yes I was talking about that the other day with Claudia."

"Yeah me too, by the way she said she will come to visit you this weekend."

"That's great, it has been a long time since the last time I saw her."

"And I must add that I was very surprised that Sammie is dating someone."

"Oh yeah, and they made such a cute couple"

"You know the guy," Rick asked, both surprised and protective at the same time.

"Of course I do," said Lisa and grab Alex in her arms. "And I like him very much," Lisa was saying when Alex moved his arms in Rick's direction.

"Rick," Alex said, and moved his arms.

"Hey you," Rick said, and even without asking for Lisa's permission he took the kid in his arms. "You want to fly don't you," Rick asked with a grin, and Alex just started to laugh. "I can see it in your eyes, I can see the need, the need for speed," Rick said, and Alex started to laugh and wave his arms.

"Rick," Lisa said as a reproach, but she loved to see her son so happy.

"Come on mommy," Rick said with his puppy face. Lisa just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"He should be sleeping by now, if you start to play with him he will never fall sleep," Lisa said.

"Just a little bit, I'll promise you that I will put him to bed," Rick said, and before Lisa could answer him, he was already playing with Alex across all over the room.

Finally, both Rick and Alex where exhausted and sat on the floor next to the fireplace. Lisa sat in front of Rick and moved Alex next to her. He took one of his plane toys, and started to play with him.

"I'm exhausted," said Rick trying to catch his breath.

"Really I didn't notice it," Lisa said sarcastically. Rick just look at her and then they both started to laugh.

"I can see that he will be pilot, he has it in his blood" said Rick

"Not if I can help it" said Lisa raising and eyebrow "I just got tired to deal with pilots" said Lisa and they laugh again

"Yeah, they can be a pain in the ass," Rick said, and then covered his mouth. "Sorry, I'll watch my mouth," he said before Lisa could even say something. Then he just grabbed Alex's toy and started to play with it. Alex just followed him, crawling.

"So are you going to stay in town until Claudia comes," Lisa asked while she ordered some of Alex's toys that where on the floor.

"I don't know, maybe," Rick said with a smile.

"We could have lunch together, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we do," said Rick seriously.

"So, she told you," Lisa said, serious too.

"Yes she did, she told me that she wanted us both reinstated in the RDF."

"I told her that I can't. I can't leave Alex alone, and I can't leave the clinic," Lisa said nervously, and started to play with a plane

"Of course," Rick said, and, after a pause, "I offered myself to become an instructor."

"Really," Lisa said, surprised.

"Yes," Rick said, and left the plane on the ground. "As much as I love my circus, I can't just be here, arms crossed, not after all I have seen. Since I can't be reinstated with full obligations after I crashed my VT, the least I can do is teach others."

"I think that's a great idea," Lisa said, and smiled at him proudly. "You are a great pilot, and the others pilots always respect you. I think that you can do an awesome job as an instructor."

"Thanks," said Rick shyly.

"I mean it," Lisa said.

"I know," Rick said, and then he added, without looking at Lisa, "You always seam to have faith in me."

Lisa just looked at the floor. She felt incredibly uncomfortable by the situation. Even when it was truth that she has always have faith in him, she didn't felt comfortable by the way that he had said it. Somehow, she felt that this shouldn't be happening, she didn't like the fact that she now was feeling that her cheeks were turning red. She couldn't avoid the feeling of guilt that she was betraying Thomas.

"Lisa," Rick said suddenly. Surprised at being taking her out of her thoughts, Lisa raised her eyes to look at him and then she saw what has cause Rick surprised words.

Alex was walking towards her, actually towards the plain that she has in her hands. Lisa just froze and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Oh my god," was all that Lisa could say, she was just too caught up by the moment; it was Alex's first step. Her eyes were full of tears, joy tears. "My little boy," Lisa said, and she moved her arms in Alex's direction. "Come here come to mama"

Rick just stood up fast and walked in Lisa's direction so he could see Alex's face as he took his first step.

"That's it, one more, just one honey," Lisa said, as Alex was just one small step away from her. And he did it; he just gave one more step, and was about to fall when Lisa grabbed him in her arms and pulled him closer. "My big boy" said Lisa and kissed the boy and hugged him.

"You are so big, Alex, you are a little man now," Rick said, grabbing one of Alex's little hands and just smiling at him.

"You took your first step," Lisa said, and smiled at Alex, who was laughing.

"Yes he did, and he walks like a big man," said Rick who was next to Lisa with a smile almost as big as Lisa's.

"BZZZZ," was all that Alex said.

"Yeah you want the plane don't you," Lisa asked as she continued hugging him.

"He earned the plane, hasn't he," Rick asked, and bent down and pick up the plane from the floor.

"Yes he did," Lisa said, and carefully lifted Alex in the air, making him laugh, and she laugh with him. Rick laughed too, and then he passed the plane to Alex, who started to play.

Lisa put him inside his crib, so he could play peacefully until he started to fall asleep. She sat in rocking chair next to the crib, and Rick sat at the other side of the crib, playing with Alex. When finally Alex released the toy because he was ready to fall asleep, Lisa moved closer to him and tucked in him gently. And then, to her surprise, Rick pulled a small book out of his jacket.

"Once upon a time," Rick started to read, in the most soft and comforting voice that Lisa had ever heard from him. Rick continue reading until Alex finally fall sleep. Then, he moved his attention from the book to Lisa, who was looking at him with a mixture of tenderness and surprise. He just smiled at him and moved his eyes in the direction of the door.

Lisa nod at him and they walk away from Alex bedroom.

"I can't believe it he just took his first step," Rick said, exited.

"Me neither," Lisa said, still surprised.

"I mean, there he was, crawling, and in one moment... wow I didn't even see him stand up, and then, then I looked at you, and I saw him," Rick said, and he was just so exited to finish the sentence. "God his first step," was all that Rick could say; he couldn't explain how he felt, it was like something that he has never felt before, he somehow felt so proud, so overwhelmed, he just feel happy

"I know," Lisa said with a soft voice, almost in a whisper.

Rick look at her and saw that her eyes were full of tears.

"Hey," Rick said tenderly, and moved closer to her, putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Lisa said, and smiled at him. "It's just that I'm so ...God I don't know how to put it in words. He gave his first step," Lisa said, smiling, and tears ran across her face.

"Yeah," Rick said, and he softly cleaned her tears with his thumb. "He did," he said tenderly and looked at her in the eyes.

Lisa rested the weight of her head in his hands just for a moment and looked him in the eyes. They looked at each other just for a second, and that was all that they needed. They smiled at each other as if time has never passed, as if they were back in Macross, and things had turned out the way that they should have been.

And then it was just like if she was sting by a bee, she release her self from Rick's hand and gave a quick step back

"I think you should go," Lisa said, suddenly and coldly.

"What," Rick asked, surprised.

"It's late, you should go," Lisa said, and looked away from him.

"Lisa," Rick said, still surprised and looked for her eyes.

"I'm serious Rick, you should leave," she said again.

"What is it Lisa? What have I done," Rick asked, confused.

"It's not what you have done, it's what you want," she said harshly.

"And what is it that I want," Rick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Rick you know it."

"No I don't."

"You want something to happen between us, and I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

"Lisa," Rick was saying, but she interrupted him.

"You know it's true. You are playing the best friend card. You are doing the exact same thing that I did in Macross," Lisa said with a mixture of pain and anger.

"And what is the problem if I am doing that?"

"You are losing your time"

"Why?"

"Because nothing will ever happen," Lisa said coldly.

"Why not, you are not married now," Rick said, and Lisa looked at him with the most cold eyes that she had ever looked at him, if you could kill with the eyes, Rick would be already dead.

"I'm a widow, I'm still married with Thomas" said Lisa

"Come on Lisa, why are you doing this to you..." said Rick with sorrow "why don't you give us another chance"

"There was never an us," Lisa said harshly, and then she looked him in the eyes. "I love Thomas, and I will always will. I told you this before, Rick, and I'm telling you again: I don't love you any more."

"That's not what I saw in your eyes," Rick said, defiantly.

"I don't care what you believe that you saw in my eyes, or what you want, Rick. I'm sorry but this will never happen, we will never be together," Lisa said honestly.

"Why?"

"Because it's not right"

"What is not right, you and me together, or you with any guy?"

"I don't have to answer that," said Lisa and started to walk away from him.

"Lisa," Rick said, and grabbed her by the arm. "Just give a chance, it's all that I'm asking you, just gave me the chance to make you happy," Rick said honestly, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Lisa, you can't be alone for the rest of your life. Why don't you take the chance?"

"Rick, even if I still have feelings for you, I'm not alone anymore. I have Alex, I just can't be playing around, I can't be giving opportunities to everyone that comes around, because now it's not just me and I'm not the only one that can get hurt."

"I love him, you know that," Rick said, and looked her in the eyes. "Please don't tell me that you believe that my love for Alex is pretend."

"I don't," Lisa said honestly.

"Then what stops you," Rick asked, and got closer to her, tenderly putting one hand on her face and looking her in the eyes. "Why don't you give me a chance to show you how much I love you?"

Lisa softly took Rick hands in hers and look at him in the eyes. Then she remove his hand for her face.

"I can't, I'm sorry Rick but there's nothing else to say. I can't gave you another chance. I won't," Lisa said, and looked away from him, so he wouldn't see her guilt.

Rick just remained where he was. He tried to understand her motives. He tried to understand her. But all that he could understand in that moment was that he was losing her again, maybe for good.

"Now please leave," Lisa said softly, looking at the floor.

Rick looked at her with pain. He knew that she still had feelings for him, he was almost sure about that. He had seen it in her eyes. But she still loved Thomas; she still felt that she was betraying him, and until she was ready to let Thomas go, there was nothing that he could do.

"Goodbye Lisa," Rick said, almost in a whisper. When he walked next to Lisa, he looked at her one more time from the corner of his eyes, and there she was, standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at the ground. She looked so fragile, and all that he wanted to do was to hold her, to protect her, and to let her know that he would not hurt her anymore, and that he was there for here. But she wasn't ready jet.

It was New Years Eve, and Lisa was looking from the window. She couldn't believe that another year had already passed. So many things had happened, and even though she would prefer to stay at Devreaux Manor just with Alex looking at the fireworks on the TV seat next to the fireplace, there she was in an evening dress outside Claudia's house. She could hear the noise of the party that was taking place inside. It had been years since the last time that she had gone to a party, or at least to a big party like the one that was taking place inside Claudia's big house.

"Mom," the exited voice of Alex said.

"Yes honey," Lisa said, and looked at the back seat.

"This is Macross? Have we arrived at Aunt Claudia's house," he asked.

"Yes Alex, this is Macross City" Lisa said with a smile, and opened her car door.

Lisa and Alex were finally at the entrance of Claudia's house, and Lisa couldn't avoid the nervous feeling that was coming over her. She didn't like the idea of being back in Macross, but a promise was a promise, and everyone had gone to her place for Christmas, so now it was her turn to be here.

"Mom, Mom look it's a soldier!" Alex said, surprised when he saw a soldier guarding Claudia's house.

"I told you that Aunt Claudia is a very important person," said Lisa with a smile

"Wow," Alex said, and looked at the soldier again. Lisa just looked at him and took his small hand.

An officer came into Lisa's direction and, after checking her invitation, let her pass.

"Lisa," Claudia said from the door.

"Claudia," Lisa said, and started to walk in her direction.

"Honey, it's so great to have you here," Claudia said, and hugged her friend.

"And you, oh my God, Alex you get bigger and bigger everyday" Claudia said, and grabbed Alex in her arms.

"Hi Aunt Claudia" said Alex.

"Come on get inside everyone is waiting for you," Claudia said and they went into the house.

"What happened to a family party," Lisa asked when she entered the house.

"Well, I have a huge family," Claudia said with a smile and wink at her friend.

"Of course you have" Lisa said with a smile

"Lisa," an exited voice said from the right corner of the house. "Lisa it's so great that you are here," Sammie said and she hugged Lisa without notice.

"Sammie," Lisa said, and hugged her too. "It's good to see you, too."

"You are not going to believe what happened on Christmas," Sammie said, with a smile from ear to ear.

"What? What is it," Lisa asked, smiling too. All that she got as an answer was Sammie's hand right in front of her face.

"Oh my God" was all that Lisa could said

"So she is showing up again the rock that it's causing her a sprain in her grist" Kim said joking

"Kim," Sammie protested, turning red.

"But how? I mean when," Lisa asked, confused.

"It was on Christmas morning. We were walking across the lake that's in the back yard, and all of a sudden, Michael just pulled out the ring, right near a huge tree, with the snow around us, and he just proposed," Sammie said, smiling.

"I'm just so happy for you," said Lisa and she gave a huge hug to Sammie

"And you can't even begin to imagine how happy I am," Sammie said as she hugged Lisa.

"Yeah well, another one that has enter the blue-blood circle. So, Kim, do you think that we will could still be friend with these two," Claudia asked, mockingly.

"I don't know, I mean, we are just common people, I don't believe that we are at.." Kim was saying when both Lisa and Sammie hit her.

"How can you say that," Sammie protested.

"I was kidding, I'm just too happy for you" said Kim and she just hug Sammie

"Lisa," another female voice said from the other side of the room.

"Miriya," Lisa said, and ran to her encounter.

"How long since the last time I saw you," Miriya asked, and hugged Lisa so tight that it was difficult for her to breath.

"Air, Mir, air," was all that Lisa could say so Miriya would notice that she was holding her too tight.

"I'm so sorry Lisa, it's just that I'm so happy to see you," Miriya apologized.

"It's ok I'm happy to see you, too," Lisa said with a smile.

"And where's Alex," Miriya asked.

"Here he is," Claudia said, still holding him by one of his arms.

"Alex, she is Aunt Miriya. She is a pilot, one of the best pilots ever," Lisa said with a smile.

"Hey Alex," Miriya said, and waved to him.

"She has green hair," Alex said, surprised and everyone started to laugh.

"Hey Lisa," Max said, getting near the group.

"Max, Hi! Said Lisa and hug him

"It's great to see you again and hi, young man," Max said when he looked at Alex.

"He's Uncle Max. He is a pilot too. He is the best fighter pilot that I know," Lisa said, and she took Alex in her arms.

"Better than Rick," Alex asked with curiosity.

"No, not better than Rick," Max answered with a smile.

"And Dana, where is she," Lisa asked, avoiding the subject of Rick.

"Over there, playing with Bowie," Miriya said, and started to wave at Dana, who went running by her mother side.

"Mom, Bowie is bothering me. He said that a girl can't play with aeroplanes," Dana protested.

"Of course you can," Miriya, Claudia, Kim and Sammie all said at the same time, and everybody started to laugh.

"Hi Dana," Lisa said, surprised to see the young lady that she had turned into.

"Hi," Dana said, and looked at Lisa.

"Probably you won't remember me, but I know you since you were a baby," Lisa said, and bent down on her knees so she could be at the same height as Dana. "And look at you know you are a young lady."

"You are Captain Lisa Hayes, aren't you," Dana asked after looking closely at Lisa's face for a while.

"Yes I am," said Lisa with a smile.

"You were the first woman that became an XO on a battle space ship," Dana said, seriously.

"I want to be like you when I grow up, but I also I want it to be a pilot like my mom. I'll start officers academy in 4 years from now," she said confidently.

"Wow, it seems to me that you have all planned out already," Lisa said, trying to hide her smile.

"She's like her mom; when something gets into her head, nothing will make her change her mind," said Max.

"Maximilian," Miriya said, raising an eyebrow, and he just kissed her on the forehead.

"Vanessa come here," Kim yelled to the other side of the room. Vanessa just wave to her and start to walk in their direction, followed by a man in uniform.

"Hi Lisa, so great to see you," Vanessa said, excited when she got there. She tried to hug Lisa but the baby in her arms stopped her from doing it.

"Vanessa, oh my God why did none of you tell me that she had delivered her baby already!" Lisa protested when she saw the baby in Vanessa's arms.

"Don't look at us, it wasn't our fault," said Sammie.

"I told them not, I wanted it to surprise you," Vanessa said.

"So what's her name," Lisa asked, and got closer to look at the baby.

"She's Ann," Vanessa said, and moved the blanket a little bit from the baby's face so Lisa could look at her.

"Hey Ann," Lisa said tenderly, and grabbed Alex better, so he could se the baby too.

"Look Alex, she's Ann, Aunt Vanessa's daughter. Isn't she pretty?"

"She's too small…and pink," Alex said, looking at the baby, and everyone laugh.

"Congratulations to you, too, Daniel," said Lisa after leaving Alex in the floor and gave Vanessa's husband a hug.

"Thanks, Captain," he said shyly.

"It's Lisa, Daniel. I left the army years ago," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I guess it the habit," he said with a smile, putting an arm around his wife and looking at his daughter that was sleeping peacefully.

"She is the quietest baby that I have ever seen," Kim said, and got closer to Ann.

"Just like her mother," Sammie joked. And all of them start to talk; even when Claudia, Kim and Vanessa had spent Christmas with Lisa at her house, it felt like they hadn't been together in years, they have always so much to talk about.

And without any of them noticing, midnight arrived, and the fire works start to fly in the air from Gloval's park. Everyone went outside Claudia's house to watch them, between the hugs and the toast for a better year.

Lisa was holding Alex, who was incredibly surprised by the fireworks, when something caught her attention. It was like some kind of magnetic force just dragged her to look into the opposite direction of the fireworks, to the entrance of the house.

He just smiled at her, when he caught her eyes on him, and she smiled back at him. Rick wasn't sure if he should go to Claudia's New years eve party or not. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Lisa since the last time that she had made it clear that wasn't a chance for them to be together. They had met each other in meetings, since now they both were civilian assessors of the RDF, and he had gone to visit Alex sometimes when he was near Lisa's house. Most of the times she wasn't at home but sometimes they had just run into each other's ways.

Finally he decided that this should stop; they can't avoid each other forever, and he just wasn't going to leave her out of his life. She was very important to him, and even after all the time that had passed, she still was his best friend, the one person in whom he could trust completely, with whom he could be just himself, and he wasn't going to lose her again.

In the end it didn't matter to him that she didn't love him back, he just wanted to be near her, to hold on to the bond that they had. It was so strong that not even the years that had passed, or all the mistakes that he had made, were able to break it, and even when all that they could be were friends that was enough for him, because it was this bond, this friendship, she was what had keep him alive and sane all this time.

Lisa held Alex tight and smile at him every time that a firework exploded. She was enjoying every expression that her little son made with every explosion that tookke place in the sky. So much, that when she felt a tender hand over her shoulder, it took her several seconds to turn to the direction of the person that had put his hand on her shoulder, because she knew who it was.

"Hi," Lisa said with a shy smile.

"Hi," he said softly looking at her in the eyes, smiling.

"Happy New year," Rick added, and bent down to kiss her in the cheek but then he stepped back and just looked at her tenderly.

"Happy New Year" Lisa said to him, looking at him not knowing what to do, if she should hold him or not. So finally she just look at him sweetly and smiled at him.

They look at each other as if there were no body else in the room, until someone caught Rick's attention.

"Rick," Alex said, looking at him, when the fireworks stopped.

"Hey there big boy, Happy new year," Rick said and grabbed Alex in his arms "Did you like the fireworks?"

"Yes, they were awesome," Alex answered and Rick just smiled.

"Yes they were, and you are lucky that your mom let you stay up to watch them," Rick said, and smiled to Lisa.

"We made a deal," Alex said like a big boy.

"Really," Rick asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I will have to go to bed as soon as the fireworks finish."

"That sound fair to me," Rick said.

"And since the fireworks are over, I should take you to bed, don't you think Alex?" Lisa said.

"Yes, Mom," Alex said and then looked at Rick. "Goodnight Rick."

"Goodnight, Alex," Rick said and left him on the ground.

"Come here, honey," Lisa said and grabbed Alex's hand and started to walk away.

After Lisa put Alex to sleep, she walked outside the small nursery that Claudia had pulled together on her house, since Vanessa had come with her baby and Bowie was staying in the house too, so was Lisa and Alex. She closed the door carefully and saw him standing there.

"Finally Alex fell asleep," he asked.

"Yes, finally," said Lisa, rolling her eyes.

"Well he is a Devreaux what did you expect," he said smiling.

"Don't forget that he is a Hayes too," Lisa said and they both laughed.

"So how is my favourite sister in law," he asked while he put an arm around Lisa.

"I'm the only one you have, Michael," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but either way you are my favourite."

"I'm fine" she said with a smile "Surprised if I might add."

"What about?" he said with a surprised face

"You. What happened to the Michael that I knew? What happened with, 'I'll be single forever, why deprive the women of the world of having me staying with just one of them when I can be with more?'" Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, all of this is your fault. You are the one that introduced Sammie to me," he said with a huge smile.

"You are so dead, man," Lisa said, and they started to laugh. "You completely fell for her."

"That's something that I won't either confirm or deny," he said and Lisa just punched him.

"I'm just happy for you," said Lisa, and hugged him.

"Yeah you have no idea how happy I am" he said and looked her tenderly in the eyes.

"And you, how about you?"

"What about me," Lisa asked, confused.

"I love Thomas, he was my brother and I know that you love him just as much as he loves you, that's why I know that he would like that you move on with your life" he said softly

"I know," said Lisa and avoided his gaze. "But you don't have to worry, I'm fine the way I am" she said and smiled at him.

"Liz, I know that you think that somehow you will be betraying him if you move on, but you deserve to be happy. Thomas would have wanted it that way," he said and grabbed one of Lisa's hands. "You are young and beautiful, and you are one of the most sweetest persons that I have ever met. You don't deserve to spend the rest of your life alone."

"I have Alex," said Lisa.

"That's not what I mean Liz. I just want you to be happy, and no one, not me, or mom, or anyone, will think that you didn't love Thomas enough if you move on with your life," he said and Lisa just held him.

"Thank you, Michael."

"Hey I love you, you are the one that introduced me to Sammie," he said with a huge smile.

"I love you too" said Lisa and the she added, "Let's go where the rest are."

"Sure," said Michael, and they walked away.

Lisa walked away from the party; it was late but the party didn't seam to be near to it's end, and she need to breath fresh air. So she went to check up on Alex, and then walked outside, into the balcony that was near Alex's bedroom and just remained there, staring the ruins of the SDF-1 that still could be seen from Claudia's house. She was caught in thoughts, in memories when suddenly she felt that someone went out to the balcony too, and couldn't avoid jumping.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't even know that you were here," said Rick's surprised voice.

"It's ok, I was just caught in thoughts," Lisa said with a smile.

"It's too crowded in there, I needed the air."

"Yeah, me too."

"Thank God that Claudia just invited the family," Rick said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah, thank God," said Lisa and they laughed.

When they stopped laughing, they just remained looking at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Rick wanted to get closer to her, wanted to hold her tight, and Lisa wanted to run away, scared, not knowing what to do, until finally she turned her gaze apart and fixed it again on the ruins of the SDF-1, and so did Rick. They remained like that for what seemed an eternity.

"Why," Lisa asked finally.

"Why what," Rick asked, confused.

"Why do you still love me," Lisa asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Rick remained silent, he was taken off guard by Lisa's question, and it took him some time to process what she had actually asked him.

"I don't know, Lisa, all I know is that I love you," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"But I don't get it, why do you still love me after all of this time, after all that has happened?"

"I don't have an answer for that, Lisa, it's the same thing that you don't choose who you fall in love with. You can't just choose when stop loving someone," he said and got closer to her. "Or do you have an explanation of why you loved me back then even when you knew that I was infatuated with Minmei?"

"No, I don't have an explanation for that," said Lisa honestly.

"Well it's the same for me," Rick said and tenderly put one of his hands on Lisa's face. "All I know is that I can't forget this," he said and look at her in the eyes, "this thing that happens when I'm around you, the way that I felt when I'm with you, this need to protect you, to be close to you. Because when I'm with you I feel complete, I feel that this connection that we have, this bond or whatever you want it to call it, it's what keeps me alive."

"I know," Lisa said, and lowered her gaze, avoiding his.

"Then why Lisa? Why you keep running away from me?"

"Because I still have feelings for you, that's why," said Lisa, and tried to release herself from his grip.

"Lisa, wait," he said, and grabbed her tight.

"Rick, I can't do this. I can't! I feel like I'm betraying Thomas. I can't just move on with you."

"Lisa, I'm not asking you to marry me."

"I know Rick, it's just that this not as easy for me as everyone thinks."

"I know Lisa, you love him. You started a family with him and I do understand that."

"It's just that I can't leave all that behind and start something new with you."

"Who said that I will ask you to forget him," Rick said and make her look in his eyes "I love you, completely with Alex, with Thomas, with everything, because all of that has made you who you are now and I love you" he said and caress tenderly her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lisa said biting her lower lip.

"Why would you?"

"Because I don't know if I can gave you what you want."

"And what is that," he asked with a sweet smile.

"You want to recover all time lost, you want to start right away, and I don't know if I can do that."

"I just want to be with you, nothing more, nothing less," he said, and made her look at him again.

"You know it won't be easy."

"When has it been easy with the two of us," Rick asked, and they both share an intimate smile.

"It would take time," Lisa said, still avoiding his gaze.

"I have waited almost ten years just for the chance, I think I can wait more."

"I…" Lisa was saying, but he shut her up by putting one of his fingers softly on her lips.

"We can go as slow as you want, and I can wait as much as you want. I'll be here waiting for you, because I love you, I always have and I always will," he said, and slowly started to get closer to her.

Lisa could feel her heart beat faster and faster, she hadn't felt her heart beat like that in a long time, it was like if she was alive again, but she was also scared; she wasn't ready to kiss him, not yet. It wasn't like she didn't want it, she had to bit her lips not to kiss him, but she wasn't ready, there were still too many things in her heart and head. But he was getting closer and closer and she could feel his breath softly on her mouth, and then suddenly he tenderly kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't ever forget that, Lisa, I love you," he said after kissing her looking at her in the eyes.

Years later

"There you are," said the voice of Rick when he found Lisa on the balcony looking at Lake Gloval.

"I needed some air, I'm getting old" she said with a smile.

"You are getting more and more beautiful each year" he said and smiled at her when he was by her side.

"Liar," she said, looking him in the eyes and smiling.

"It's true, you are the most gorgeous woman in the entire party," said Rick and tenderly kiss her. She kissed him back and then rested her head on his chest.

"The view from here is amazing," Rick said, looking at Lake Gloval.

"Yes, it is."

"Don't you feel like it was in another life time when we served on SDF-1?"

"Yes, and at the same time, it's like it was just yesterday."

"So many memories, so many things that happened there and here on Macross…" Rick said and remained silent.

"What," Lisa asked, looking at him.

"I still wish that I could change some things that I did."

"I don't. Everything lead us here, and I'm more happy than I could ever imagine," she said with an honest smile.

"I love you," he said tenderly.

"I know," she said with a grin, making him raise an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, kidding.

"What happen with the I love you too," Rick protested.

"Maybe this will help," Lisa said and kissed him.

"Mom, Dad come on get inside it's time to cut the cake" said a male voice

"We will be right there, Alex," Lisa said, and they both started to walk inside the room. When they got inside, they got close to a group of young people that was near a wedding cake.

"That's so not true, Kate," said Alex.

"Oh, come on, Alex, you know I'm better pilot than you. That's why you started to build planes instead of flying them," said a young girl with long brown hair.

"All because she flies with the Blue Alphas, now," said the teasing voice of a young man in a dress uniform.

"And the Flight operator has spoken" tease Alex

"Tell me, little brother, haven't you ever gotten tired of hearing your own voice," Kate teased, and then turn in the direction of the woman that was next to her. "Really, Aurora, I don't know why you are marrying him."

"Oh, shut up," Kate's brother said, and started to mess up her hair.

"Roy stop it, my hair," she protested, until she punched him and he stopped bothering her.

"Now that she has messy hair, she wont be able to keep harassing the rest of the pilots," Alex teased.

"Alex," Kate protested, and hit him too.

"You really think that this is all that it takes to keep Kate and Isabelle away from them?"

"Roy," Isabelle protested.

"Oh, come on, little cousin, don't get mad," Alex said.

"And it's the truth; you look like you were glued to this guy, what is his name," Roy asked.

"Bernard or something like that," Alex answered.

"He's my friend, you idiot," Kate said, and hit Alex. "And don't change the subject, when we are going to have this race in this famous new model of Alpha that you designed?"

"When ever you want, sister," said Alex.

"Don't you even think in doing that near my control tower," said Roy.

"All because he can't fly," tease Kate.

"No, because every time you two have a race, I'm the one that has to pick up the pieces," Roy joked.

"Hey what about me," Ann asked.

"You are right Ann, the pilots always have this bet between them, and we are the ones that have to take care of them," said another young man with dark hair.

"That's true James" said Ann and then turn into Alex's direction "you always end up in the infirmary because you hit that hard head of yours," she said and tenderly hit him in the head.

"Oh come on, I always end up in the infirmary to see you," he said with a grin. "You probably must be to thank for that, other wise we might have never end up getting married."

"Yeah, right," Ann said, rolling her eyes, and Alex just held her.

"Did I hear the word race," Dana asked, getting near them.

"Don't you even think of signing up for that one Dana, your knee is still healing," said James.

"Oh come on James, don't be so serious," she said and hugged him. "You should be more like your Mom, like Vice Admiral Young."

"Come on Dana, doctors are supposed to be serious," said Kate.

"Hey, kid, don't forget that my wife is a doctor," said Alex and they all laugh.

"Look who finally arrived," Roy said in a teasing tone. "Lord Charles Devreaux."

"Shut up, Hunter, and let me gave you a hug," the young man said, and gave him a huge hug. "Congratulations" he said to Roy.

"Thanks man, I thought that you wouldn't be coming."

"And missing my best friend wedding? No way," he said and then turn to Aurora. "And to you, Aurora, my most feeling condolences, I truly can't understand how you get married to him" Charles said, jokingly.

"Charles," Aurora said, and just hugged him.

"Hey, thank God you are my best friend," Roy protested, and everybody laugh. "Politician," he said with sarcasm.

"Dude, don't forget that your wife now is one of them too," James said, and everybody laughed again.

"The youngest and most beautiful senator ever," Roy said with a huge smile, and kissed Aurora's hand tenderly.

"Oh, come on, get a room," Isabelle said, teasing.

"And you, little sister, how is the harassing of the pilots going," Charles teased.

"What's the problem with you two, haven't you ever though that they are the ones that harass me," Isabelle protested.

"If you weren't so similar to Mom I might believe you that one," said Charles and everyone started to laugh again.

"Actually, we have our own version of the terrible trio, Kate, Isabelle and Aurora," said Roy, and Aurora punched him.

"I don't think that we could ever have a copy," said Kim's voice from the back. "Do you, Sammie?"

"Of course not, we are unique," said Sammie and held her son.

"No question about that," said Vanessa.

"We never said that, mom," said James and he held Kim.

"Of course not, you definitely were unique," said Claudia. "But that doesn't mean that these three weren't terrible too," she added.

"Aunt Claudia" Aurora protested.

"Well, honey, you were more like Vanessa," Claudia clarified.

"Oh, come on, Aurora, you have your moments too. Which I wont reveal now that you are married to my brother," Kate teased.

"You better," said Aurora.

"You know that I can always force her to talk," Roy said, looking at Aurora and then to Kate.

"Come on Roy, I can tell her some secrets about you, too," said Kate.

"See, brother, that's what I told you about fighting with them, you are never going to win," said Alex.

"That's very wise advice, son," Rick said, and put an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Rick," Lisa protested.

"But the truth is that no one will ever win against all of you," Rick said honestly "Isn't it, Max?"

"Oh, no, man, you are not going to get me into this," said Max, who was standing next to Miriya.

"What happened to my brave wing man," Rick teased.

"Well, Rick, I discovered that there are battles that you just can't win," said Max and everyone laughed.

"So what happened to the cake," Lisa asked.

"Right, the cake. We completely forgot, mom," Roy said.

"And where's the photographer," Aurora asked.

"Over there," said Kate and started to wave to him.

When the photographer was next to them he put out the camera and said, "Ok let's start with a picture of the family."

"We are the family," everyone said.

"Just the direct family," the photographer corrected.

"We are the direct family," everyone repeat and started to laugh.

"But all of you don't fit in the photo," the man said.

"How about we take one with Roy, Aurora, Max, Miriya, Kate, Alex and Rick and I first," Lisa asked.

"Ok, but then we must take a picture of all of us together," said Roy and took Aurora's hand.

"Of course, don't you think that you wont have a picture of me with your wife Hunter" said Charles teasing him

"Ok, so why don't you two stay in the center," the photographer said to Roy and Aurora.

"And Alex next to dad, because he has always been his favorite, and mom next to Roy, because we all know that he is her favorite. Seriously, Aurora, if I were you, I'd be jealous" Kate teased.

"And you wherever, because you are everyone favorite," Roy said, and hugged his sister tight.

"Roy, come on, behave," she protested, and everyone laughed.

So they moved into position so the picture could be taken. Roy and Aurora were in the center, and next to him was Lisa, who was followed by Kate, and Alex held her. Rick had one arm on Alex's shoulder. On the other side of the picture was Aurora, followed by Miriya, who was holding Dana, and then it was Max. When the picture was taken, the rest of the gang just jumped into position, and the poor photographer did his best so everyone could appear in the picture.

Rick kissed Lisa softly on the neck while he held her from behind, and whispered in her ear: "Have you ever imagined this?" he asked with a smile.

"All this madness, or that we could be this happy," she asked, smiling while she looked at her three children teasing each other while the photographer tried to take their picture.

"That we could be this happy," Rick said.

"Not even in my dreams," Lisa said and turned to look at him.

"Me, neither," Rick said, and tenderly caressed Lisa's face.

"Actually, I was thinking that dreams don't always came true, but the good thing is that sometimes reality is so much better." she said and grabbed his hand in hers.

"That's true," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you," Lisa said, smiling.

"I love you," Rick said, and they kissed.

THE END.

Author's Note: I hope you have enjoyed this fic and that you have liked the end. Sorry if it took to long to update, but finally it's here. I'll be waiting for your coments so please R&R. Thanks to everyone that send a review and everyone who took the time to read this. Thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

I now that the final chapter of Dreams don't always come true was a very long one and that I made several jumps in time, so to the ones that took the time to read and probably have some questions about who where the Characters thtat appear in the end, here is the explanation.

Michael Devreux: is Thomas brother.

Alex: is the adoptive son of Lisa and Thomas. The is a fighter pilot who is working on designing airplanes.

Kate: is the younger daughter of Lisa and Rick. She is a fighter pilot but she flight with the Blue Alphas the acrobatic fly team of the RDF.

Roy: is the middle son of Lisa and Rick. He is a flight operator and is married to Aurora.

Aurora: is the youngest dauther of Max and Miriya. She is a senator in the Earth council. And is married to Roy Hunter.

Isabelle: is the youngest daughter of Sammie and Michael. She is the best friend of Kate.

Ann: is the daughter of Vanessa and she is married with Alex. She is a doctor.

James: is the son of Kim and he is a doctor too.

Dana: is of course Dana Sterling.

Charles Devreux: is the older son of Sammie and Michael. He is a senator also and the best friend of Roy.

I hope everything is more clear now. Thanks for reading.

Ps. This Bernard guy who is named if the fic is actually Scott Bernard and he is a friend of Kate Hunter.


End file.
